Contagion
by Alienigena
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une épidémie totalement banale se déclare sur l'Enterprise ? Comment le docteur McCoy se comporte-t-il lorsque son infirmerie est saturée de patients qui viennent y déposer leurs microbes ? Et comment le capitaine Kirk réagit-il lorsque son vaisseau se retrouve en quarantaine forcée pour un temps indéterminé ? Voici quelques éléments de réponse...
1. Prologue

_... Je n'arrive pas à résister et je poste le début de cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. (Et il est plus que probable que je commence aussi un crossover Star Trek / The big bang theory relativement bientôt.) Mon but est double ici : premièrement, écrire une histoire "médicale"_ sans angst _, pour changer (qui a dit "ça va être dur ?"), et deuxièmement, essayer de rester dans l'esprit TOS et de respecter le caractère des personnages. Les chapitres seront courts, pour éviter qu'ils ne me prennent trop de temps et n'empiètent trop sur mes autres fics. Cette histoire commence juste après "Bread and circuses" (saison 2 épisode 25, un de mes préférés pour le magnifique dialogue Spock-McCoy) et je ferai probablement référence à plusieurs autres épisodes TOS. L'idée me vient d'une discussion avec une trekkie sur les procédures à respecter sur un vaisseau spatial en cas d'épidémie. Tout ce qui concerne ce point sort donc de ma petite cervelle et n'est absolument pas canon. (Et, d'accord, je plaide coupable, je me suis aussi dit que j'avais bien torturé Spock dans l'univers du reboot, et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à le placer un peu en situation de faiblesse dans la série originale... Avouez que cela ne vous étonne_ absolument _pas de ma part.)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4155,76_

 _Nous sommes depuis deux jours en orbite autour de Gault, planète de classe M où s'est implantée il y a de cela quelques années une petite colonie agricole. Bon nombre de machines nécessitaient une révision, et pour certaines, une réparation, si bien que M. Scott, notre ingénieur en chef, assisté de son équipe, est descendu sur la planète afin d'aider les colons à optimiser leur matériel. En parallèle, un de nos pilotes, M. Sulu, qui a reçu une solide formation de biologiste*, a demandé la permission d'étudier la flore de Gault. M. Fargun, qui dirige la colonie, a gracieusement offert aux scientifiques de son équipe des espèces particulièrement intéressantes. La mission est accomplie, et nous quitterons Gault à la première heure demain matin, pour nous rendre comme prévu dans le secteur L-300**…_

 _._

\- Avec votre permission, capitaine ?

Kirk interrompit son journal et appuya sur le bouton de communication.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur Scott ? demanda-t-il, prêt à écouter le rapport de l'ingénieur.

\- Capitaine, M. Fargun a demandé une entrevue avec vous demain, en privé, pour des questions d'importance concernant la Fédération.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, étonné.

\- Mais je lui ai déjà parlé hier, et aujourd'hui même, à deux reprises. Il semblait ravi des progrès accomplis par votre équipe. Y a-t-il eu un problème ?

\- Je… ne sais pas, monsieur.

Le ton de Scotty était hésitant, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Jim se pencha légèrement vers le panneau de contrôle des communications, comme si ce geste pouvait inciter l'ingénieur à parler. Illogique, bien évidemment, puisque M. Scott ne pouvait pas le voir depuis la salle de téléportation où il devait se trouver.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? répéta-t-il, interrogatif.

Scotty se racla la gorge, comme s'il était profondément embarrassé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

\- M. Fargun semblait penser que… qu'en tant qu'ingénieur en chef, j'étais en mesure de lui fournir un cristal de dilithium en échange de certains métaux précieux extraits sur Gault. Le fait que j'aie refusé catégoriquement lui a probablement déplu, et peut-être voudrait-il… tenter sa chance avec vous.

Kirk demeura un instant stupéfait.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il veut essayer de me soudoyer pour obtenir du dilithium ? finit-il par demander sur un ton dubitatif. N'est-il pas au courant que nos cristaux ne sont pas à vendre, et qu'il est formellement interdit d'en faire commerce, sous peine de violer au moins quinze lois de la Fédération ?

Jim décida d'ignorer la rectification discrète de Spock (« _Dix-neuf, capitaine_ »), et attendit la réponse de son ingénieur.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, Monsieur !

Kirk imaginait sans peine l'indignation de l'Ecossais. La seule pensée de priver l' _Enterprise_ ne serait-ce que d'un boulon lui semblait le pire des crimes, passible de peine de mort, alors du dilithium, le cœur du vaisseau, la substance la plus précieuse (et coûteuse) à bord, leur principale source d'énergie… Il devait en ce moment même lutter pour ne pas exploser de fureur à cette idée.

\- Entendu, je parlerai à Fargun plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Scotty, il peut m'offrir la lune – Spock, je sais que Gault n'a pas de satellite –, je la refuserai sans hésitation. Ne vous préoccupez plus de cette affaire, et dites à toute votre équipe que votre mission est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez accompli un travail remarquable et vous avez bien mérité du repos. Bonne soirée. Kirk, terminé.

Le capitaine releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son premier officier, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, sans réagir autrement que par l'ajout des points de détail susmentionnés. Comme toujours, ses mains étaient croisés dans son dos, et son visage aussi inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Spock, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce type a vraiment l'audace de réclamer le dilithium qui appartient à Starfleet ?

\- Il semblerait, capitaine, à moins que vous n'insinuiez que M. Scott ment, ce qui me semble peu probable.

Kirk sourit à cette idée, mais la perspective d'une entrevue avec le responsable d'une colonie qui avait essayé de corrompre un de ses hommes lui ôta toute envie de plaisanter.

\- Pensez-vous que je doive me rendre sur la planète demain et régler cette affaire personnellement avec Fargun ?

\- Oui, capitaine, puisque, en tant que responsable de la colonie, il est dans son droit de vous demander cette entrevue. Cependant, il me semble raisonnable de vous y rendre accompagné d'une escorte d'au moins trois membres de la sécurité. Au moindre problème, nous serons prêts à vous remonter sur le vaisseau.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Kirk. Comptez sur Spock pour respecter le règlement à la lettre tout en assurant efficacement la protection de son supérieur. Il pressa un bouton sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour appeler le laboratoire de botanique, et immédiatement, la voix de Sulu résonna sur la passerelle.

\- Oui, capitaine ? Souhaitez-vous que je reprenne mon poste au pilotage ?

\- Non, Monsieur Sulu, absolument pas. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tout allait bien et que vous étiez remonté sur l' _Enterprise_ sans problème.

\- Tout va très bien, monsieur. Cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Cependant, M. Fargun m'a placé dans une situation délicate aujourd'hui.

\- A-t-il essayé de vous soudoyer de quelque façon que ce soit ? interrompit vivement Kirk, qui commençait à trouver la situation pour le moins déplaisante.

\- Oui, capitaine, mais comment savez-vous…

\- Cet individu semble croire qu'il peut acheter mon équipage sans problème, siffla le capitaine entre ses dents. Désolé, Sulu, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je voulais juste vous annoncer que vous et votre équipe avez quartier libre pour toute la soirée. Assurez-vous simplement que les plantes que vous avez récoltées sur la planète reçoivent les soins nécessaires.

\- Je m'en suis déjà occupé, capitaine.

\- Parfait. A demain. Kirk, terminé.

.

Sulu jeta un coup d'œil vers les magnifiques fleurs odorantes aux couleurs vives et les plantes carnivores que Fargun lui avait généreusement offertes avant de lui proposer, sur le mode badin, une orchidée de jade en échange d'un cristal de dilithium. Le pilote s'était senti très mal à l'aise. Demandez-lui de piloter l' _Enterprise_ au milieu d'une tempête magnétique, de reprendre des équations de vol erronées au milieu d'une course-poursuite à travers l'espace, et pourquoi pas de faire rire ses collègues par son humour parfois incisif, pas de problème. Mais il n'était certainement pas diplomate et ne savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situation embarrassante. Hochant la tête, il étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche et quitta le laboratoire. Mieux valait ne plus penser à cette conversation, ni à la façon dont il avait répondu. Il avait poliment décliné l'offre, évidemment, mais l'homme en face de lui avait tellement insisté que Sulu avait failli le planter là, sans mauvais jeu de mots, en laissant sur place tous les spécimens que son équipe avait déjà collectés.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Hikaru ? Vous avez l'air complètement dans les nuages. Vous n'avez pas envie de venir vous entraîner au gymnase avec moi ? J'espère battre Kyle à la lutte ce soir.

Sulu rendit à Chekov son sourire. La bonne humeur du jeune Russe, arrivé dans l'équipage quelques temps auparavant***, semblait inébranlable, bien qu'il soit capable de râler pour un oui ou un non sur la passerelle, dans les moments de stress, et, d'une certaine façon, contagieuse.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Pavel, répondit cependant Sulu. Je suis fatigué et je dois être tôt sur la passerelle demain matin.

En fait, se dit-il alors que le jeune pilote s'éloignait vers le gymnase avec un signe amical de la main, il se sentait inhabituellement fatigué. La journée n'avait pourtant pas été épuisante. Le mieux était probablement de retourner immédiatement dans ses quartiers, de prendre une douche et de se reposer un peu avant d'aller manger. L'eau chaude, après le climat rigoureux de Gault, le détendit complètement. Tout en se demandant si il devait écrire un rapport à l'infirmerie à propos des plantes médicinales qu'il avait récupérées, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Deux minutes après, il dormait profondément.

Lorsque Sulu se réveilla au son de son réveil, il était 6:30 et il ne se sentait absolument pas reposé. Au contraire, un martèlement discret mais continu résonnait dans son crâne, il avait mal à la gorge lorsqu'il avalait sa salive, et quand il essaya de respirer par le nez, il réalisa que l'opération n'était pas aisée. Avec un reniflement irrépressible, il s'assit et tendit la main vers le verre d'eau posé sur sa petite table de chevet. Puis, sans cesser de renifler, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une nouvelle douche chaude le remettrait peut-être d'aplomb.

Vingt minutes après, il lui fallut malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : il avait attrapé sur Gault un virus, probablement un rhume (il espérait en tout cas que la grippe, cette fois, lui serait épargnée, car lors de la dernière épidémie, il avait été parmi les plus durement touchés). Son mal de tête restait très léger et il n'avait presque pas de fièvre, mais les éternuements répétés et la nécessité de se moucher à peu près toutes les trente secondes l'empêchaient d'ignorer son indisposition et de se rendre sur la passerelle comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi que l'exigeait la procédure lorsqu'une maladie virale, même aussi inoffensive qu'un simple rhume, était détectée sur un vaisseau de la flotte, le malade devait se rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement et éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit afin d'éviter au maximum les risques de contagion.

Avec un nouveau reniflement dépité, il s'empara d'un paquet de mouchoirs et quitta ses quartiers à regret, espérant contre toute logique que McCoy serait du moins en mesure de le débarrasser des symptômes les plus embarrassants de son indisposition, comme par exemple le fait que son nez était en train de se transformer en fontaine. En réalité, il savait très bien que le médecin en chef lui répondrait sarcastiquement qu'aucun traitement n'avait jamais été trouvé contre le virus du rhume, et qu'il lui faudrait le supporter comme tout le monde.****

* * *

 *** Parfaitement canon. Au tout début de la série, Sulu n'est pas pilote, mais fait partie de l'équipe scientifique (en astrophysique). On apprend dans "Charlie X" qu'il est passionné par les plantes et qu'il a de solides connaissances en botanique.**

 **** Le secteur L-300 est le secteur que l' _Enterprise_ doit rejoindre dans l'épisode situé chronologiquement juste après "Bread and circuses" : "The doomsday machine".**

 ***** Chekov n'était pas dans la première saison de _Star Trek_. Il fait son apparition dans "Amok time" (où, d'ailleurs, il râle parce que Spock et Kirk n'arrêtent pas de changer la direction du vaisseau, ce qui fait rire Sulu), au tout début de la deuxième saison.**

 ****** A plusieurs reprises, dans divers épisodes de _Star Trek_ , McCoy fait remarquer qu'aucun traitement n'a à ce jour été découvert pour le virus du rhume. C'est également un point que Spock reprend, de façon ironique, quand McCoy se la ramène un peu trop, après une intervention particulièrement difficile qu'il a réussie (Spock lui rappelle alors que d'accord, il n'est pas totalement irrécupérable, mais qu'il ne sait toujours pas guérir un simple rhume, alors bon, ce serait pas mal de rester modeste).**


	2. Journée 1 9:00

_Bon, allez, pour le fun, je poste la suite... En fait, c'est assez difficile d'essayer d'imiter les dialogues de TOS. Principalement parce qu'en français c'est toujours bizarre, mais aussi parce que le ton est quand même assez reconnaissable. Disons que c'est un exercice de style..._

* * *

 **Première journée – 09:00**

 _Journal de bord du premier officier, date stellaire 4156,10_

 _Notre départ pour le secteur L-300 a été reporté en raison d'une demande d'entrevue de la part de M. Fargun, responsable de la colonie fédérale sur Gault. Le capitaine descendra donc sur la planète dans l'après-midi pour le rencontrer. Notre délai ne devrait pas excéder une quinzaine d'heures._

Kirk soupira pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la passerelle. La carrière qu'il avait choisie était synonyme de danger, de stress, de tension perpétuelle, mais ce qui l'exaspérait le plus était bien d'être coincé en orbite pour une raison parfaitement stupide, alors qu'il y avait tant de planètes et de systèmes solaires à explorer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que son vaisseau était actuellement en train de tourner en rond au-dessus de Gault pour la mauvaise mais simple raison qu'un abruti, après s'être imaginé pouvoir corrompre son équipage, se figurait pouvoir le soudoyer, _lui_. Il en aurait ri si la procédure de Starfleet ne lui imposait pas de descendre sur la planète à la demande du responsable de la colonie. Le fait que l'homme en question soit un individu méprisable ne changeait absolument rien à l'obligation qu'il avait de répondre favorablement à sa requête. Si encore Jim avait pu expédier l'affaire dès le début de son service, mais non : Fargun, non content de lui imposer une entrevue, avait des obligations durant toute la matinée et ne pouvait recevoir son visiteur que dans l'après-midi. Si bien que l' _Enterprise_ devait attendre le bon vouloir d'un type qui espérait pouvoir acheter le capitaine d'un vaisseau de la Fédération. Spock, comme à son habitude, semblait parfaitement indifférent à ce retard, et l'équipage était ravi de cette journée inattendue de permission, mais Jim, pour sa part, avait du mal à contenir son impatience et son irritation…

\- Capitaine, ici l'infirmerie. Etes-vous disponible ?

\- On ne peut plus disponible, Chapel, répondit Kirk avec un soupir d'ennui profond, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus enjoué : Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que votre supérieur hiérarchique s'est glissé hors de ses quartiers pour reprendre sa place à l'infirmerie malgré les ordres stricts de son capitaine ?

Un léger rire répondit à sa question, repris en écho derrière lui par Uhura (la seule à être restée sur la passerelle aujourd'hui, avec Spock, bien sûr, qui ne comprenait pas même vaguement le concept pourtant basique d'un jour de repos) et il sentit ses propres lèvres esquisser leur premier sourire de la journée.

\- Non, capitaine, il se montre remarquablement et inhabituellement discret depuis que vous l'avez menacé de le cloitrer dans ses quartiers avec un champ de force.

Le sourire de Kirk s'élargit, tandis que le rire aérien d'Uhura redoublait. Bones, blessé à la cheville dans un stupide accident deux jours auparavant, devait, selon son propre diagnostic, demeurer quelques temps immobile afin de permettre la consolidation. Les médecins faisant les plus mauvais patients, il s'était présenté à son poste le lendemain matin sans se préoccuper de sa blessure, mais avait été accueilli à l'infirmerie par une sonnerie d'alarme extrêmement stridente habilement bricolée par Spock (lorsqu'il s'agissait de se liguer avec Jim contre McCoy, le Vulcain pouvait faire preuve d'une ingéniosité redoutable). C'était à cette occasion que Kirk l'avait menacé du champ de force, généralement utilisé dans les cachots.

Depuis, Bones ne s'était plus manifesté. Peut-être boudait-il. Peut-être était-il humilié d'avoir été ainsi piégé par Spock. Peut-être avait-il finalement accepté de bonne grâce les soixante-douze heures de repos qu'il s'était lui-même prescrites.

\- Mon appel a une tout autre raison, reprit plus sérieusement Christine : j'ai peur que nous n'ayons à faire face à une épidémie.

Le sourire disparut immédiatement des traits du capitaine.

\- Un épidémie ? demanda-t-il, tendu. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Rien d'alarmant, un simple rhume, mais vous savez à quelle vitesse ce genre de virus peut se répandre si nous n'y prenons pas garde.

 _Oh, oui_ , Jim en avait parfaitement conscience. Ils avaient déjà été confrontés à de nombreuses maladies, certaines étranges, ou dangereuses, d'autres parfaitement banales, et avaient appris très rapidement que le huis clos du vaisseau et « l'air en conserve » qu'ils respiraient, ainsi que l'appelait McCoy, étaient propices à la propagation rapide des microbes. Bien qu'il ne fût lui-même que très rarement malade (les dieux de l'univers en soient remerciés, car James Kirk ne pouvait rien imaginer de pire que d'être cloué au lit), il détestait les grippes et autres aléas de la condition humaine qui éclataient soudainement à bord, se propageaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, ralentissaient l'activité du vaisseau et faisaient chuter le moral de l'équipage.

\- Combien de personnes contaminées jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dix-sept, monsieur. Toutes étaient descendues sur Gault hier.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont attrapé ça sur la planète ?

\- Les patients n'ont pas eu l'impression d'avoir été en contact avec des malades, mais il serait logique de déduire qu'ils ont effectivement été contaminés sur Gault.

\- Attention, Christine, vous commencez à prendre les tics de langage de mon premier officier, plaisanta Kirk. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Appliquez la quarantaine prévue pour ce genre de situation.

\- C'est fait, capitaine.

\- Parfait. Avez-vous prévenu le docteur McCoy ?

\- Non, pas encore.

Jim échangea avec Spock, qui s'était rapproché du fauteuil tandis que l'infirmière parlait, un rapide regard. Sur un infime signe de tête du Vulcain, il reprit :

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'informer de ce fait. Il ne découvrira bien assez tôt demain en reprenant son service.

Un léger silence lui répondit. Kirk se demanda distraitement s'il était désapprobateur ou compréhensif.

\- Entendu, capitaine. Je dois vous laisser à présent, j'ai un nouveau patient. Chapel, terminé.

.

Christine appuya sur le bouton pour clore la conversation.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, lieutenant Riley ? demanda-t-elle en se levant pour accueillir le nouveau venu.

Elle embrassa du regard les yeux humides, le nez rouge, le regard vague – il n'était pas très difficile de déduire la raison de sa visite à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme leva un doigt en signe d'excuse, prit une brusque inspiration et se détourna avec un double éternuement retentissant.

\- Je vois, dit Chapel, non sans sympathie. A vos souhaits.

\- Désolée, Christine, marmonna Riley en s'essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas le premier à présenter ces symptômes aujourd'hui. Etiez-vous sur Gault hier ?

\- Oui.

\- La plupart des membres de l'équipe technique qui sont descendus avec M. Scott sont malades aujourd'hui. Un simple rhume, rien d'inquiétant, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez confiné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus contagieux. Je suis vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme faire la grimace, mais c'est le seul moyen pour éviter que le virus ne se propage. Je vais vous donner un médicament pour diminuer la congestion, et quelque chose pour la toux au cas où, mais vous devrez juste prendre votre mal en patience et attendre que ça passe.

Riley soupira.

\- Je sais bien, dit-il en prenant l'hypospray et la petite bouteille de sirop que lui tendait l'infirmière. Merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie. Rétablissez-vous bien.

Christine suivit affectueusement le jeune lieutenant des yeux alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie, puis alla jusqu'à la petite pièce qui contenait leurs réserves de médicaments afin d'effectuer un bref inventaire de ce qu'il leur restait. Si le nombre de patient continuait à augmenter, il faudrait le réapprovisionner très bientôt.

Son esprit vagabonda un instant du côté du médecin en chef, qu'elle n'avait pas averti du risque d'épidémie à bord. Il y avait fort à parier que le lendemain, lorsqu'il reprendrait son poste, il ne se priverait pas de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son manque de professionnalisme, mais pour l'heure, elle était d'accord avec le capitaine. Leonard, dont le système immunitaire était à peu près sans défense face à tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, ressemblait à une infection respiratoire, bénigne ou non, était bien mieux dans ses quartiers si la moitié de l'équipage s'ingéniait à défiler à l'infirmerie comme autant de boites de Pétri, comme ç'avait été le cas lors de la dernière épidémie de grippe. McCoy avait besoin d'être protégé de lui-même, de son dévouement sans limite à son travail et à ses patients, et de ce que Spock appelait, avec un sorte d'admiration non vulcaine, « sa propension au martyre »…

\- Infirmière Chapel ?

Surprise, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement pour se trouver nez à nez avec le premier officier. Pendant un bref instant, Christine se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Depuis le début de son service, deux heures auparavant, elle avait vu défiler dix-huit membres de l'équipage, tous atteints du même virus, aussi s'écria-t-elle sans réfléchir :

\- Etes-vous malade, Monsieur Spock ?

Même en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer une autre raison qui pousserait le Vulcain à venir volontairement à l'infirmerie lorsque le docteur McCoy n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas que Spock l'évitait, non, mais… il était évident qu'il préférait ne pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle, ce qu'elle déplorait mais comprenait parfaitement.

\- Au contraire, répondit-il en croisant ses mains dans le dos. Le capitaine m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie car, parmi tous les membres de l'équipage, je suis le seul à être totalement immunisé contre les pathologies virales qui affectent les humains. Si vous avez besoin d'aide en l'absence du docteur McCoy, je suis le choix le plus logique, puisque j'ai reçu une formation médicale et ne peux être contaminé.

Oh. Oui, c'était en effet _logique_ , mais Chapel soupçonnait le capitaine d'avoir envoyé Spock ici pour qu'il quitte la passerelle et aille un peu se promener dans le vaisseau. Puisque le premier officier refusait catégoriquement de prendre des jours de congé, Kirk l'utilisait bien souvent comme messager, expliquant avec un sourire que « ça lui faisait prendre l'air ».

\- Je vous remercie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ici. En revanche, peut-être serait-il judicieux de recommander à tous ceux qui sont descendus sur Gault hier de venir à l'infirmerie pour une visite de contrôle et d'éviter autant que possible le contact avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Dix-huit personnes sont déjà contaminées et ce virus m'a l'air particulièrement virulent.

Spock acquiesça.

\- Ce sera fait. Autre chose ?

Christine décida de rentrer dans le jeu du capitaine.

\- Vous pourriez également aller vérifier dans les stocks ce qu'il nous reste d'hyposprays contre la congestion nasale et de sirop pour la toux, si cela ne vous embête pas trop…

Un éternuement particulièrement violent retentit derrière le Vulcain.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Spock, je crois que j'ai un nouveau patient, déclara-t-elle en reconnaissant l'enseigne Garrovick, qui venait de s'annoncer de cette façon peu discrète.

La journée s'annonçait longue – longue _et_ monotone.


	3. Journée 1 18:00

_Je suis sortie vivante de ces deux dernières semaines de folie (pourtant, c'était pas gagné) et je vous offre un petit chapitre vite fait ici avant de reprendre ma fic sur Octantis (le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé, promis). Un grand merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas, parce que, soyons honnête, cette histoire ne casse quand même pas des briques. J'ai passé un peu de temps à imaginer les procédures à bord du vaisseau en cas d'épidémie, et j'ai hésité entre un rhume et une gastro (l'idée, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vient d'une copine trekkie, qui m'a proposé ce défi, et elle m'a généreusement laissé le choix entre les deux : il fallait que ce soit "une maladie pas dangereuse mais désagréable"), mais euh non, j'ai pas osé. Je veux dire, je les aime bien tous, quand même, même si je passe ma vie à les torturer, et une gastro, c'était juste pas possible._

* * *

 **Première journée – 18:00**

 _Journal de bord de Christine Chapel, faisant fonction de médecin en chef, date stellaire 4156,23_

 _Trente-six membres de l'équipage ont été contaminés par un rhinovirus contracté sur la colonie agricole de Gault. Vingt-neuf d'entre eux étaient descendus sur la planète, sept autres ont probablement subi la contagion par contact direct avec les malades. Les symptômes se sont déclarés presque immédiatement, indiquant que l'incubation de ce virus est extrêmement rapide._

 _._

Kirk sentit avec un plaisir proche du soulagement ses cellules se reconstituer sur la plate-forme de téléportation, après deux longues heures de discussion inintéressante avec Fargun. Il rêvait d'une douche chaude – une _vraie_ douche, pas une douche sonique – suivie d'une soirée tranquille dans ses quartiers, à lire un livre, peut-être après une partie d'échecs en trois dimensions avec Spock, avec une bonne tasse de thé…

Ses rêveries furent coupées par le bruit d'un éternuement mal réprimé à sa gauche et il se tourna vers le responsable de la transportation, le lieutenant Kyle, que l'explosion nasale avait plié en deux. Il se redressa, les deux mains plaquées sur son nez, renifla et replaça ses doigts sur la console avec un « Désolé, monsieur » contrit.

Jim fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il savait qu'en tant que capitaine d'un vaisseau de la Fédération, il se devait de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il était sous pression, par exemple lorsque l'alerte rouge maximale battait son plein sur l' _Enterprise_ , il était généralement capable de conserver son sang-froid et de prendre des décisions rationnelles. Mais lorsqu'il était témoin de comportements stupides (pas mortels, pas même dangereux, mais totalement _stupides_ ) de la part de son équipage, il avait malheureusement tendance à perdre son calme.

\- Lieutenant Kyle, commença-t-il sèchement en descendant de la plate-forme, n'avez-vous pas eu connaissance, comme tout membre de l'équipage, du règlement en vigueur dans Starfleet lorsque vous vous êtes engagé ?

Le pauvre lieutenant leva les yeux vers son supérieur, parfaitement innocent et stupéfait d'être ainsi remis à sa place, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer l'ire du capitaine.

\- Oui, monsieur… ?

\- Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer la procédure médicale que vous êtes censé suivre lorsque vous êtes potentiellement affecté par une maladie contagieuse ?

Les yeux de Kyle s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- Capitaine, je… je ne… balbutia-t-il.

\- Vous êtes censé _ne pas la répandre dans tout le vaisseau_ , aboya Kirk. Ce que vous venez juste d'échouer à faire en éternuant dans vos mains, et en posant lesdites mains sur le panneau de contrôle.

Le lieutenant retira hâtivement ses doigts, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Devenu tout rouge, il s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'une quinte de toux le prit au dépourvu. Il se détourna, enfouissant cette fois son visage dans le creux de son coude. Jim soupira.

\- Allez à l'infirmerie tout de suite, et faites désinfecter ce panneau de contrôle. Apparemment, nous avons récolté un virus sur Gault, et il semblerait qu'il vous soit tombé dessus.

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, murmura Kyle. Je n'étais déjà pas en forme ce matin et je n'aurais pas dû attendre…

Le capitaine leva une main en l'air pour couper court à ses excuses.

\- La faute est en partie mienne, lieutenant. J'aurais dû informer l'équipage plus tôt.

La perspective d'une entrevue avec Fargun lui avait en réalité totalement fait oublier l'appel que Chapel lui avait passé dans la matinée. Il avait laissé Spock s'occuper du problème et n'y avait pas repensé. Mais à présent, il lui fallait régler la situation, ce qui signifiait reporter sa douche et sa partie d'échecs pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait lui-même causés. Etre capitaine d'un vaisseau interstellaire impliquait une immense responsabilité, et il avait appris au fil des ans que s'occuper uniquement des principaux problèmes ne suffisait pas. Il fallait sans cesse être attentif à tout, car lorsque quatre cent trente personnes vivaient ensemble dans un espace relativement réduit, les plus petits détails prenaient rapidement une importance démesurée, il en avait fait l'expérience à plusieurs reprises.

Heureusement, Spock était là pour l'aider. En tant que Vulcain, comme il se plaisait à le répéter, il prêtait une grande attention aux détails que les humains avaient tendance à ne pas remarquer. Dieu seul savait ce que Kirk ferait sans son plus qu'efficace premier officier pour s'occuper de tout ce qu'il ne pouvait, ou ne parvenait pas à, ou parfois oubliait de faire.

Lorsqu'il arrivera sur la passerelle, Spock quitta immédiatement le fauteuil de commandement et reprit sans un mot sa place au poste scientifique, comprenant d'un seul regard que Kirk ne souhaitait pas discuter en public de son entrevue avec Fargun. Jim avait l'intention de lui en exposer les principaux points problématiques plus tard, en privé, et il le lui fit comprendre par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Au fil des mois, le capitaine et le premier officier avaient développé un très efficace (et très illogique) moyen de communication silencieux, qui s'était avéré plus qu'utile dans de nombreuses situations.

\- Capitaine, le dernier rapport de l'infirmerie, se contenta de déclarer le Vulcain de son habituel ton neutre en tendant un PADD à son supérieur.

Kirk s'en empara et le parcourut du regard. Les chiffres n'étaient pas spécialement alarmants, mais il savait que si Spock lui avait procuré cette information en priorité, c'était parce que quelque chose devait être fait à ce sujet.

\- Uhura, pouvez-vous me mettre en communication avec l'ensemble de l'équipage ?

\- Tout de suite, capitaine.

\- Merci. Ici votre capitaine, ajouta-t-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire, celle dont McCoy disait qu'elle « donnait envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous ». Nous devons faire face à une épidémie de rhume à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Rien d'alarmant, évidemment, mais je pense que nous souhaitons tous éviter de répéter l'épisode de grippe lévodienne de l'année dernière. ( _Un murmure d'assentiment courut d'un bout à l'autre de la passerelle._ ) Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est nécessaire, pour endiguer ce genre de désagréments, de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires dès le début. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de devoir mettre le vaisseau en quarantaine, ce qui, je le rappelle, sera nécessaire si un tiers de l'équipage venait à être touché par la même maladie, fût-elle aussi inoffensive qu'un simple rhume. Nous en sommes très loin, mais, s-il-vous-plaît, mettons tout en œuvre pour éviter de répandre le virus. Vous connaissez les mesures de prévention, et si vous ne vous les rappelez pas avec précision, je vous invite à relier le règlement de Starfleet, chapitre onze, sections trois à neuf. Si vous avez le moindre doute sur votre état de santé, veuillez vous présenter immédiatement à l'infirmerie et éviter tout contact direct avec les autres membres de l'équipage. Si vous ne pouvez prendre votre quart pour raisons de santé, veuillez envoyer un message à M. Spock, qui s'occupera de réorganiser l'emploi du temps de tous pour compenser les éventuelles absences. Kirk, terminé.

Jim coupa la communication et se tourna à demi vers le premier officier, dans l'attente de ce qui ne pouvait manquer de se produire d'ici quelques minutes, ou plus probablement secondes…

Le bip du communicateur intégré dans le fauteuil de commandement rompit le calme silence qui s'était installé sur la passerelle après l'annonce du capitaine. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- 0,67 minutes, commenta le Vulcain de sa voix neutre où perçait, pour qui savait lire entre les lignes (et Jim avait passé les dernières années à perfectionner sa traduction Spock-standard), une légère pointe d'amusement.

Kirk appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'établir la liaison, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? aboya le médecin en chef, de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Il y a une épidémie à bord et personne n'a daigné m'en informer ? Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Ne me dites pas que l'ordinateur à sang vert qui vous sert de premier officier ne vous a pas rappelé que la procédure habituelle dans un tel cas…

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, docteur, le coupa Jim sans cesser de sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chapel et M'Benga ont la situation en main. Tout est sous contrôle et…

Les explications du capitaine furent brutalement interrompues par un éternuement explosif provenant de la chaise de deuxième pilote. Kirk, surpris, releva la tête pour constater que Chekov, le visage dissimulé derrière ses deux bras placés en croix devant sa bouche, prenait une nouvelle inspiration pour éternuer de nouveau.

\- Oh, oui, c'est sûr, tout m'a l'air parfaitement _sous contrôle_ , ironisa McCoy.

Un troisième éternuement noya la fin de son commentaire. Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Monsieur Chekov…

Deux nouvelles sternutations particulièrement sonores plièrent de nouveau l'enseigne en deux. Kirk soupira et attendit que la crise fût passée, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au grommellement quasi ininterrompu de Bones de l'autre côté du communicateur. Le jeune Russe finit par se redresser et baisser prudemment les bras avec un reniflement liquide.

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne suis pas malade, je…

Nouvel éternuement. Bones ricana, Spock leva un sourcil désapprobateur et Kirk se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Chekov, ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation, allez à l'infirmerie. _Maintenant_.


	4. Journée 2 12:30

_Bon, un autre petit chapitre, étant donné que cette histoire n'est pas très compliquée à écrire... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu, j'en ai posté un autre avant-hier. Aujourd'hui, au menu : étude psychologique des personnages et références à "Bread and circuses"._

* * *

 **Deuxième journée – 12:30**

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4157,97_

 _Nous avons quitté l'orbite de Gault et nous dirigeons actuellement vers le secteur L-300. Nous avons reçu de nouvelles instructions de la part de Starfleet : un étrange nuage de gaz semble s'être formé récemment dans le secteur sans raison apparente et nous avons pour mission de l'étudier. Il se trouve sur notre chemin, et, d'après les premières analyses de M. Spock, notre officier scientifique, les informations récoltées par nos sondes sont très prometteuses. Le gaz semble en effet saturé d'une énergie inconnue. Nous en saurons plus lorsque nous arriverons à destination._

Spock se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, un état d'esprit rare pour lui. (D'ailleurs, même l'expression « état d'esprit » était inaccoutumé pour décrire ses pensées parfaitement ordonnées.) En tant que Vulcain, il n'avait pas l'habitude des brusques changements d'humeurs propres à la plupart des autres espèces, mais vivre en permanence au milieu d'humains au comportement cyclothymique, pour ne pas dire erratique, avaient malheureusement érodé son imperméabilité face à « l'humeur » de ses coéquipiers. Particulièrement lorsque le capitaine était concerné.

Or, James Kirk était préoccupé depuis qu'il était descendu sur Gault.

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Spock_ , lui avait-il dit la veille au soir lorsqu'ils avaient fini par se retrouver dans les quartiers de Jim pour une partie d'échecs, qu'ils avaient finalement laissée inachevée en raison de l'agitation du capitaine. _Je ne sais pas ce que manigance Fargun, ni pour quelle raison il veut à tout prix ce cristal de dilithium, mais une chose est sûre : il le veut vraiment. Il m'a répété je ne sais combien de fois qu'il souhaitait simplement produire davantage d'énergie et améliorer les difficiles conditions de vie des fermiers qui sont sous sa responsabilité, mais je ne le crois pas. Si Starfleet a rejeté sa demande, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et quand j'ai refusé de lui donner ce qu'il voulait, il n'a même pas eu l'air en colère. Il s'est contenté de sourire et m'a parlé d'autre chose. Il est ensuite revenu à la charge à peu près tous les quarts d'heure. Puis, alors que je refusais pour la septième fois, il m'a fait un signe de tête poli et m'a signifié que notre entretien était terminé. J'ai fait mon rapport à Starfleet, et nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne plus nous occuper de ce problème. Quelque chose ne va pas sur cette planète, mais je ne saurais dire quoi exactement, et je n'aime pas ça._

Spock avait hoché la tête. Il avait appris, au fil des mois, à se fier aux intuitions de son ami. Durant ses premières semaines sur l' _Enterprise_ sous le commandement de Kirk, il avait été pris de court par la façon toute… _personnelle_ avec laquelle le capitaine dirigeait les missions et gérait les hommes et femmes sous sa responsabilité. Comme il le lui avait expliqué avec une certaine complaisance qui avait laissé perplexe le Vulcain, il se fiait à son inspiration, même si celle-ci lui inspirait des décisions parfaitement illogiques. En tant que premier officier, Spock se devait d'avertir son supérieur du danger de ses initiatives audacieuses (pour ne pas dire téméraires et imprudentes), et il l'avait fait consciencieusement après chaque mission pendant des mois. Puis il avait compris, non sans une certaine stupéfaction, que les intuitions de Jim s'avéraient justes environ neuf fois sur dix, alors que sa propre logique les aurait de façon certaine menés à la catastrophe. La mission Galileo l'avait suffisamment prouvé, et suite à ce fiasco, Spock avait cessé de faire remarquer au capitaine à quel point ses choix étaient critiquables. Il se contentait de le suivre pour protéger ses arrières et lui fournir des conseils rationnels lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Comment Kirk parvenait-il à anticiper l'avenir et à lire dans le cœur des hommes demeurait un mystère total et fascinant pour le Vulcain, mais il devait, en toute objectivité, admettre que cette technique fonctionnait bien mieux que tous ses raisonnements.

En l'occurrence, les inquiétudes de Jim concernant Fargun étaient probablement fondées. L'agacement du capitaine à ne pas avoir su percer à jour les véritables intentions de son interlocuteur se doublait d'un sentiment d'intense frustration à l'idée de devoir quitter Gault sans éclaircir ce mystère. Il s'agissait d'une émotion que Spock pouvait comprendre, mais, comme il l'avait fait valoir à son ami la veille, Starfleet leur avait ordonné de quitter les lieux sans se préoccuper des manigances de Fargun pour se concentrer sur le nuage de gaz qui s'était récemment formé dans le secteur L-298. Ils ne pouvaient désobéir à une demande aussi directe, aussi l' _Enterprise_ avait-elle pris le chemin indiqué par la Fédération, laissant derrière elle Gault et ses habitants.

Spock, amateur de mystères astrophysiques, aurait dû s'estimer satisfait de cette nouvelle trajectoire, dans la mesure où ce nuage lui apparaissait comme un champ d'étude plein de promesses – mais l'inquiétude de Jim avait en quelque sorte « déteint sur lui », comme avait coutume de dire le docteur McCoy, et bien que l'expression humaine fût quelque peu étrange, elle était parfaitement compréhensible, même pour un Vulcain. Spock était peut-être totalement dénué d'intuition, mais il savait cependant que quelque chose se tramait sur Gault, quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux, et il lui déplaisait de ne pas régler la situation.

Le bruit discret d'un éternuement le tira de ses pensées et il aperçut, venant en sens contraire dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, Christine Chapel, dont le pas habituellement énergique avait fait place à une démarche moins assurée. Elle gardait les yeux baissés, si bien que Spock s'effaça pour la laisser passer, mais elle leva alors la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

\- Désolée, monsieur Spock, je ne vous avais pas vu, déclara-t-elle en portant à son nez un mouchoir en papier qu'elle tenait serré dans sa main.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Etes-vous indisposée ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

\- Apparemment, être médecin ne vous empêche pas d'être malade au même titre que les autres, dit-elle avec un léger reniflement.

Spock nota la congestion dans sa voix et la respiration légèrement plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Dans la mesure où vous avez été en contact avec des patients atteints du même rhinovirus depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, fit-il remarquer, votre propre contamination ne me semble pas outre mesure surprenante.

Chapel eut un petit rire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça soit agréable.

Ses traits se contractèrent involontairement et elle se détourna pour éternuer de nouveau.

\- Le docteur McCoy vous a ordonné de rester dans vos quartiers, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, à qui son éviction de l'infirmerie semblait déplaire plus encore que le fait d'être malade. Si vous le cherchez, il est parti manger il y a quelques minutes. Le docteur M'Benga a pris la relève.

Spock hocha la tête et prit le chemin du mess des officiers au lieu de continuer vers l'infirmerie comme il en avait eu l'intention. Il savait qu'il aurait probablement dû souhaiter à Christine un prompt rétablissement, ou employer l'expression humaine (et si illogique) « à vos souhaits », ou prononcer une parole vaguement empathique, mais, comme si souvent, il n'avait pas réussi à laisser sa part humaine s'exprimer, même pour un court moment.

 _Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, Spock ? Parce que vous avez peur de vivre. Vous tremblez à l'idée que votre moitié vulcaine perde le contrôle et que l'autre moitié reprenne le pouvoir. J'ai vu juste, non ? En fait, vous avez_ peur _.*_

 _Peur_. Le mot n'était probablement pas trop faible. Aussi insupportable que fût cette pensée pour un Vulcain, il avait peur, en effet. Peur d'être lui-même, peur de cette part avec laquelle il vivait en permanence sans la comprendre totalement, peur de ce dont elle serait capable s'il la laissait prendre le contrôle.

Il mit de côté cette pensée légèrement dérangeante (le docteur McCoy avait décidément une façon très efficace de percer son masque vulcain pour « mettre le doigt sur » les faiblesses du premier officier, avec une facilité déconcertante) et se concentra sur les données qui étaient en sa possession. Après Gault et le nuage gazeux apparu comme par magie deux jours auparavant dans le secteur L-298, le troisième sujet constamment présent à l'esprit de Spock concernait l'épidémie qui s'était soudainement déclarée sur le vaisseau. La veille au soir, trente-six membres de l'équipage était déjà contaminés par le virus. Durant la matinée, le Vulcain avait pu personnellement constater qu'au moins onze scientifiques de ses équipes avaient été contaminés. Il lui fallait davantage d'informations pour réorganiser l'emploi du temps de tout le personnel dans les laboratoires et l'Ingénierie, les deux départements les plus touchés par l'épidémie. Il avait déjà constaté à quelle vitesse une simple maladie pouvait se répandre dans un vaisseau spatial dont l'air était recyclé en permanence (la grippe lévodienne avait, onze mois auparavant, fait des ravages au sein de l'équipage et l' _Enterprise_ avait été placée en quarantaine pendant dix-sept jours, au grand déplaisir du capitaine) et n'était pas certain que les précautions prises fussent suffisantes pour endiguer la contagion.

Au mess des officiers, Spock constata que Kirk et McCoy étaient déjà assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un coin de la pièce. Le capitaine lui adressa un signe amical de la main, auquel le Vulcain répondit par un hochement de tête avant d'aller au réplicateur. Il choisit un des plats végétariens que le capitaine et le médecin en chef avaient fait ajouter aux menus typiquement humains dès qu'ils avaient appris que le premier officier ne mangeait pas de viande. McCoy avait même râlé pendant des jours entiers contre « ces crétins anthropocentriques du commandement », « incapables de sortir de leur bulle et d'envisager d'autres cultures ». Spock avait été étrangement touché de cette sollicitude, après des années d'indifférence envers ses croyances vulcaines.

 _Vous ne sauriez que faire de vrais sentiments, de sentiments décents et chaleureux, pas vrai ?*_

De nouveau, il laissa la question en suspens. Depuis leur aventure dans le système 892, deux semaines auparavant, de nouvelles interrogations étaient venues perturber ses séances de méditation, et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas les laisser prendre le pas sur ses pensées conscientes.

\- Docteur, j'aurai besoin de la liste des patients qui se sont rendus à l'infirmerie ce matin. Onze membres de mes équipes manquaient à l'appel et je dois réorganiser la rotation dans les laboratoires.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Spock, je vais bien, merci de demander, ironisa le médecin. Je vous enverrai la liste dès que je serai de retour à l'infirmerie. Jim, vous savez que j'ai dû renvoyer Chapel en fin de matinée ? Elle semblait penser qu'elle pourrait me cacher le fait qu'elle était malade ! Vous imaginez ça ?

Jim émit un petit rire face au ton incrédule du médecin en chef. Il était clair qu'il pensait l'infirmière vraiment stupide si elle avait réellement cru pouvoir le berner ainsi, et Spock ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette assertion. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il était pratiquement impossible de dissimuler un problème médical aux yeux du docteur McCoy.

\- Moi, j'ai renvoyé Uhura, ajouta distraitement Kirk tout en regardant avec un écœurement ostentatoire la salade qui trônait dans son assiette (cadeau du médecin, probablement). Ce rhume se propage à toute vitesse, non, Bones ? demanda-t-il en levant finalement les yeux, l'air préoccupé.

McCoy haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- C'est tout le but d'un virus, Jim : se propager.

* * *

 *** C'est ce que McCoy dit à Spock quand ils sont tous les deux emprisonnés dans les cachots de la planète qui ressemble à la Terre, séparés de Jim après un combat de gladiateurs durant lequel Spock a sauvé la vie de McCoy. Ce dernier essaye de le remercier, Spock l'envoie plus ou moins bouler en disant que les remerciements sont illogiques, et McCoy lui sort ce petit discours. A voir la tête de Spock, il a clairement visé juste. Le dialogue se conclut par un "Vraiment, docteur ?" que j'ai toujours trouvé absolument irrésistible. (Episode 25 de la saison 2, "Bread and circuses".)**


	5. Journée 2 20:00

_Comment vous dire que cette histoire m'amuse énormément à écrire, en fait ? Du coup, comme dirait l'autre, "les mots pour le dire arrivent aisément"... Ça ne casse pas des briques et ça me détend de mon autre histoire en cours, qui est tout sauf marrante. D'ailleurs, les reviews que j'ai reçues sur "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous" m'ont vraiment motivée tout au long de la soirée pour écrire, donc un grand et même immense MERCI à celles qui continuent à commenter (ici et / ou là) malgré mon irrégularité dans l'écriture. Je vous adore._

 _Au prochain chapitre, je contamine un membre du trio. C'est vrai, quoi, faudrait pas les oublier !_

* * *

 **Deuxième journée – 20:00**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4159,26_

 _Quelques chiffres concernant l'épidémie de rhume qui a touché l'_ Enterprise _: à 12:00 aujourd'hui, 49 membres de l'équipage étaient contaminés. A 16:00, leur nombre avait atteint 65. Au moment où j'enregistre ce journal, nous en sommes à 78 malades déclarés. Ce qui, je l'admets, est… beaucoup. Le capitaine a raison : ce virus est particulièrement virulent._

 _._

Chekov s'ennuyait. Il avait passé toute la journée confiné dans ses quartiers, et même si une infirmière était rapidement passée vers 12:00 pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, il commençait à trouver le temps long, à tourner en rond tout seul dans les six mètres carrés de sa chambre. Le rhume n'était même pas le problème principal, parce qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un rhume, rien de bien méchant, le nez bouché, une ribambelle d'éternuements, deux ou trois quintes de toux, bref pas de quoi fouetter un chat – mais le fait de devoir passer plus de vingt-quatre heures dans sa cabine lui était insupportable. Il avait bien essayé de travailler, mais s'était vite trouvé incapable de se concentrer sans le bruit de fond de la passerelle, le ronronnement des machines, le murmure des conversations de ses coéquipiers…

Il détestait être seul. Enfant unique*, il avait grandi dans l'adoration des fratries et avait trouvé au sein de l' _Enterprise_ la famille qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eue. Ne pas être autorisé à quitter ses quartiers, en raison du risque de contamination, lui semblait la pire des punitions et, entre deux éternuements, il grommelait – en russe – contre les fermiers de Gault qui leur avaient refilé cette saleté, et l'obligeaient à rester seul.

Le sifflement caractéristique du communicateur intégré à son ordinateur le coupa dans son auto-apitoiement, et il s'empressa d'allumer l'écran.

\- Bonjour, Pavel.

\- Bonjour, Hikaru. Quoi de neuf ?

Sulu poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai passé la journée à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre et à maudire Gault et ses habitants, répondit-il avec une petite grimace. J'ai appris que vous étiez malade aussi, alors je me suis dit que j'allais risquer un appel. Comment allez-vous ?

Le jeune Russe renifla et haussa les épaules.

\- Je me demande si je ne préférerais pas être _vraiment_ malade et obligé de dormir toute la journée.

\- Vous préféreriez sincèrement être coincé au lit avec 39°C de fièvre ? demanda Sulu, incrédule.

\- Si c'était le cas, au moins je ne me rendrais pas compte à quel point _je m'ennuie_ ! gémit le pilote.

Il s'empara rageusement d'une boite de mouchoirs en papier placée sur son bureau et se moucha avec colère.

\- Je comprends, compatit Sulu. Moi aussi, je m'ennuie. Scotty aussi.

Chekov ne répondit rien et jeta son mouchoir trempé à la poubelle. Il en avait déjà utilisé une bonne trentaine et commençait à se demander si le stock de l' _Enterprise_ allait être suffisant dans les circonstances actuelles.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit Sulu, c'est que nous ne sommes peut-être pas autorisés à rendre visite à des membres de l'équipage en bonne santé, mais quel mal y aurait-il à nous réunir, si nous sommes déjà contaminés ? Après tout, le même virus ne peut pas affecter deux fois une même personne.

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage de Chekov.

\- Comme dirait M. Spock, ce que vous dites me semble parfaitement _logique_.

.

Il était presque 23:00 lorsque le lieutenant DeSalle** appela le capitaine en urgence.

Kirk prit l'appel immédiatement, légèrement inquiet. En l'absence de Scotty, l'Ingénierie était généralement orpheline, et il se demandait à quel nouveau problème ils allaient devoir faire face lorsque DeSalle lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'un certain nombre de codes pour régler un léger dysfonctionnement de la distorsion. L'ingénieur en chef, contaminé par "la plaie gaultienne", comme Uhura avait surnommé le virus, ne s'était pas présenté à son poste de toute la journée (une première, car l'Ecossais n'était _jamais_ malade et préférait lire des rapports techniques plutôt que de descendre en permission***) et il était le seul à pouvoir donner à son équipe les quelques lignes en binaire nécessaires au réajustement de la distorsion. Kirk se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas déranger Scotty alors que ce dernier était indisposé et probablement en train de dormir, mais, d'un autre côté, s'ils voulaient conserver leur allure, la réparation devait être effectué le plus tôt possible.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il alla à son bureau et appela l'ingénieur, dont le visage apparut presque immédiatement sur l'écran. Il n'avait pas l'air endormi le moins du monde, mais Jim eut une petite grimace d'excuse.

\- Scotty, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cette heure alors que vous n'êtes pas de service, mais DeSalle a besoin de trois lignes de code pour avoir accès à la distorsion. Le problème n'est pas important, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, connaissant la passion que l'Ecossais vouait à son vaisseau chéri. Il n'y a qu'un léger ajustement à faire et il peut s'en occuper sans vous, mais il lui faut les codes.

Jim s'attendait presque à ce que son interlocuteur bondisse hors de la pièce pour aller répare lui-même les dégâts, mais Scotty se contenta d'acquiescer de façon presque détachée, comme si le problème ne le concernait pas vraiment.

\- Entendu, capitaine, je les lui envoie immédiatement.

Soit Scotty était beaucoup plus malade qu'il ne le laissait paraître, soit…

Kirk avait toujours été doué pour détecter les mensonges – un de ces « superpouvoirs » humains qui intriguaient Spock, au même titre que la capacité du capitaine à traduire en émotions nuancées le langage corporel ou à utiliser des métaphores. Dans ce cas précis, l'ingénieur en chef se tenait bien trop près de l'écran, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il paraissait relativement pressé de se débarrasser de son supérieur et, surtout, ne semblait pas préoccupé par le dysfonctionnement de la distorsion. Dans l'expérience du capitaine, qui avait lui-même allègrement menti et triché à de nombreuses reprises****, cela signifiait que son interlocuteur était en train de faire quelque chose sinon d'interdit, du moins de potentiellement répréhensible, et qu'il ne voulait pas être pris la main dans le sac.

Il était sur le point de lâcher l'affaire (après tout, il savait pertinemment que Scotty ne mettrait jamais, jamais, _jamais_ le vaisseau en péril) lorsqu'un bruit étrange mais parfaitement reconnaissable retentit derrière l'Ecossais. Les yeux de Kirk se rétrécirent. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- Scotty… Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans vos quartiers ?

Son interlocuteur eut la décence de rougir et de paraître mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, c'est juste que… que nous nous ennuyions et…

\- Et qui, exactement, se cache derrière ce « nous » ? s'enquit Jim, partagé entre l'irritation et l'amusement.

Scott se décala légèrement vers la droite et trois officiers apparurent derrière lui, assis autour d'une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait une bouteille et quatre verres : Chekov, qui tenait un paquet de cartes dans la main et semblait légèrement saoul (mais après tout, le gamin qu'il était commençait à montrer d'inquiétants signes d'ébriété après un seul verre de bière) Sulu, dont la sternutation bruyante les avait tous trahis (étrangement, car il parvenait généralement à éternuer de façon totalement silencieuse, en pinçant ses narines entre ses doigts) et qui essuyait son nez, visiblement gêné et enfin…

\- Vous aussi, Uhura ? s'étrangla le capitaine. Et dire que je vous croyais raisonnable et respectueuse du règlement !

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire penaud.

\- Capitaine, je…

Un éternuement totalement imprévu la prit au dépourvu et elle eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Un chœur de « à vos souhaits », auquel Jim se joignit machinalement, s'éleva dans la petite pièce.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, capitaine, c'est moi, déclara fermement Scotty (toujours chevaleresque, il essayait de distraire l'attention du capitaine pour éviter qu'il ne réprimande Uhura). Mais techniquement, nous n'avons pas manqué de respect au règlement. Je veux dire, nous sommes tous malades et nous en avions tous assez d'être coincés dans nos quartiers, si bien que j'ai pris la liberté d'organiser une petite soirée pour nous remonter le moral.

Jim ne put réprimer un sourire. Il était parfaitement conscient que, malade dans les mêmes circonstances, il aurait fait exactement la même chose qu'eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à McCoy qui, assis dans ses quartiers depuis une bonne heure, avait suivi toute la discussion d'un air amusé. Le médecin haussa les épaules et se pencha pour apparaître dans le champ de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Je suis certain qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir pris cette liberté aujourd'hui, et, comme vous le savez, le moral est un facteur très important pour la bonne santé. Si se réunir pour une innocente partie de cartes peut leur rendre le sourire, je leur donne sans hésiter ma bénédiction médicale !

Kirk, les yeux pétillants de malice, se retourna vers l'écran.

\- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le docteur McCoy ?

\- Oh, oui, capitaine, répondit Chekov avec enthousiasme, et je suis bien content que vous lui ayez demandé son avis à lui et non à M. Spock !

A la mention du premier officier, le visage de Scotty pâlit légèrement.

\- Euh, capitaine… si vous pouviez… garder ça pour vous ? Je ne suis pas certain que M. Spock soit aussi indulgent que vous.

Jim se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas manifester son amusement. Derrière lui, Bones éclata de rire.

\- Motus et bouche cousue, Scotty, je vous le promets. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer les codes à DeSalle ! Bonne soirée à vous tous. Kirk, terminé.

Les derniers mots qu'il perçut distinctement furent ceux de Chekov :

\- Au fait, saviez-vous que le poker a été inventé en Russie ?*****

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et quitta son bureau pour revenir s'asseoir devant le jeu d'échecs en trois dimensions derrière lequel se trouvait le premier officier de l'Enterprise qui, assis à côté de McCoy, avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ne semblait pas amusé le moins du monde par la situation.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, monsieur Spock, s'écria Jim, faussement outragé, il semblerait que mes officiers aient bien plus peur de vous que de moi ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le Vulcain ne daigna pas répondre, étendit la main vers la tour noire et la plaça sur le niveau supérieur du jeu.

\- Echec et mat, capitaine.

* * *

 *** On sait du moins que Chekov n'a pas de frère (saison 3, épisode 7, "The day of the dove" - _j'adore_ les titres de TOS...) ; j'en ai fait, dans le reboot comme dans l'univers original, un enfant unique pas très à l'aise dans une famille recomposée. Ce n'est pas totalement canon.**

 **** DeSalle, tout comme Kyle dans le chapitre précédent, existe dans TOS et est responsable notamment de la plate-forme de téléportation. A l'exception des personnages hors-Enterprise (comme Fargun), tous les membres de l'équipage présents dans cette fic seront canon.**

 ***** Je viens de revoir "Trouble with the tribbles" (TOS saison 2 épisode 15) et il est mentionné le peu d'appétence de Scotty pour les vacances : il passe son temps libre à relire des rapports techniques. Ma foi, chacun son truc, hein.**

 ****** Hello, Kobayashi Maru ! :-D**

 ******* Je n'ai pas pu résister. Dans TOS (et il y a un petit clin d'œil à cette caractéristique à la fin de _Beyond_ , reprenant la citation TOS "le scotch a été inventée par une petite vieille à Leningrad"** **), Chekov n'arrête pas de dire que TOUT a été inventé, écrit, pensé en Russie. Ça saoule assez rapidement ses coéquipiers, y compris le capitaine, mais ça amuse énormément Sulu. Ma préférée est personnellement "Bien sûr, docteur, le jardin d'Eden est juste à côté de Moscou"... La tête de McCoy est assez géniale.**


	6. Journée 3 6:30

_Pour l'instant, j'arrive assez bien à suivre le rythme "un chapitre tous les deux jours maximum", donc je continue. J'avais envie de faire des "chapitres-vignettes", de décrire des situations assez banales sur l'Enterprise, en essayant de prendre en compte le maximum de personnage possibles. Il est évident que je vais davantage me concentrer sur le Triumvirat, mais je trouvais sympa de décrire Chapel à l'infirmerie, ou la chambre de Scotty transformée en "tripot", ou de montrer l'amitié entre Sulu et Chekov... Sans oublier les personnages "très secondaires", comme Riley, Kile, DeSalle, Garrovick, Charlene Masters (autant de membres de l'équipage qu'on croise, parfois plusieurs fois, dans TOS, et que j'avais envie d'intégrer à l'histoire, même brièvement). Et même si dans ce chapitre il fait un peu le gamin gâté, j'avais envie de réhabiliter Kirk. C'est vrai, je ne le présente pas toujours sous son meilleur jour (en fait, il en prend souvent pour son grade dans mes fics) mais dans TOS il reste malgré ses défauts un excellent capitaine, et je voulais essayer de lui rendre justice._

* * *

 **Troisième journée – 6:30**

 _Journal de bord du premier officier, date stellaire 4160,33_

 _L'_ Enterprise _est arrivé auprès du nuage gazeux que nous avons reçu l'ordre d'analyser. Il s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et semble empli d'une énergie inconnue et potentiellement dangereuse. Une équipe scientifique se tient prête à envoyer des sondes et à explorer le secteur en navette si nécessaire._

.

Jim se réveilla, comme d'habitude, cinq minutes avant que ne retentisse l'alarme de son réveil. Comme d'habitude, il se sentit plein de gratitude à la pensée qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'inconnu et que sa mission était de l'explorer.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup moins habituel ce matin-là (et de beaucoup moins enthousiasmant que la perspective de sillonner l'univers) : l'irritation au fond de sa gorge, qu'il ressentait très nettement à chaque fois qu'il avalait, et les deux éternuements qui le prirent par surprise lorsqu'il renifla pour chasser le chatouillement intempestif qui avait pris naissance dans ses sinus. A présent parfaitement réveillé, penchant la tête en arrière pour empêcher ses narines de couler, il tâtonna pour trouver un mouchoir dans le tiroir encastré à la tête de son lit. Alors qu'il le plaquait sur son nez dans l'attente d'un troisième éternuement, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ses allergies. Parce qu' _évidemment_ , il s'agissait d'allergies.

Il se moucha, s'assit sur le bord du lit avec un bâillement, s'éclaircit la gorge. La quinte de toux qui s'ensuivit le laissa hors d'haleine et passablement mortifié. Les probabilités pour qu'il s'agisse d'allergies s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde, et bien qu'il n'eût absolument pas envie de l'accepter, il fut bien obligé de se dire qu'il avait peut-être – _peut-être_ – été contaminé par le rhume qui sévissait à bord de son vaisseau.

L'antipathie qu'il éprouvait déjà pour Fargun et ses pitoyables tentatives de corruption augmenta de plusieurs degrés. Si le gouverneur de la colonie ne l'avait pas fait redescendre sur la planète, il ne serait probablement pas malade à l'heure qu'il était.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il s'extirpa de son lit, frissonnant alors qu'il quittait la douce chaleur des couvertures. Il était capitaine, et un capitaine n'était pas censé tomber malade. De fait, James Kirk n'était _jamais_ malade. Depuis la chorioméningite végane* qui avait bien failli l'emporter des années auparavant, il n'avait pas été atteint de la moindre indisposition, pas le plus petit rhume, pas la moindre angine, rien. Même la grippe semblait l'éviter prudemment alors que les deux tiers de son équipage grelottaient au fond de leur lit, incapables de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi maintenant ? se demanda-t-il avec dépit.

Il alla se préparer pour sa journée, dans l'espoir que son quotidien lui permettrait de passer outre les symptômes évidents, mais une demi-heure après son réveil, il se sentait toujours la tête lourde, son nez coulait comme une fontaine, il avait froid et les éternuements n'avaient pas cessé. Avec un nouveau soupir, il s'assit à son bureau. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire (après tout, le capitaine devait montrer l'exemple), mais à la pensée des prochaines journées qu'il allait passer seul dans ses quartiers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de n'être pas un simple enseigne. Il aurait alors pu imiter les autres membres de l'équipage et organiser dans la clandestinité une partie de poker avec quelques amis. Imaginer Spock jouer au poker était difficile, mais le jeu n'en serait probablement que plus drôle…

Le premier officier prit immédiatement son appel. Etant Vulcain, il n'avait pas besoin d'autant de sommeil que ses coéquipiers, ce qui signifiait que l'on pouvait le déranger à peu près à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et le trouver parfaitement réveillé, en uniforme, sans un cheveu qui dépassait. Jim essaya d'imaginer Spock au saut du lit, décoiffé et mal réveillé, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mais il renonça très rapidement.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Monsieur Spock, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez le seul officier supérieur sur la passerelle aujourd'hui, déclara Kirk avec une légèreté qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Le sourcil du Vulcain disparut sous sa frange.

\- Etes-vous indisposé ?

\- Brillante déduction, vraiment, ironisa Kirk, irrationnellement irrité à l'idée que son premier officier, contrairement à lui, était parfaitement immunisé contre le fléau du rhume. Vous dites toujours que McCoy ne profère que des évidences, mais vous n'êtes pas mauvais vous-même à ce petit jeu, vous savez ?

Le regard de Spock se durcit imperceptiblement et il pencha la tête sur le côté en adoptant le regard « _Je-suis-_ aussi _-immunisé-contre-les-mesquineries-humaines-car-je-suis-plus-Vulcain-que-Surak-lui-même_ ». La colère de Kirk retomba presque immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, ça n'est pas juste de ma part de passer mes nerfs sur vous. C'est juste que je déteste être malade.

Il était presque certain que le Vulcain allait lui répondre très logiquement que _personne_ n'aimait être malade, mais Spock se contenta d'un petit signe de tête empathique.

\- Je comprends, capitaine, dit-il doucement, et je vous souhaite de vous rétablir promptement.

Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection. Parfois, de façon d'autant plus touchante que sa réaction était inattendue, Spock le surprenait par son attitude amicale, chaleureuse, tout simplement humaine. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un rare privilège que le Vulcain n'accordait qu'à ses plus proches amis et il s'en sentait honoré à chaque fois.

Une crise de toux malvenue l'empêcha de répondre et il se détourna hâtivement sur le côté pour étouffer la quinte dans la manche de son uniforme. Lorsqu'il finit par se redresser, les joues empourprées et les yeux brillants de larmes, il se rendit compte que le premier officier le regardait avec sollicitude.

\- Jim, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Kirk acquiesça.

\- Vous me remplacerez sur la passerelle. Lancez les sondes dès que possible. Je veux un rapport complet toutes les deux heures sur les données que vous récolterez et analyserez.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Jim fit un léger signe de tête et se hâta d'atteindre l'écran, en proie à un nouvel accès de toux. Il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie plus tard dans la matinée, pour éviter de s'y trouver en même temps que les probables enrhumés qui s'y pressaient juste avant le début de leur quart. En attendant, il introduisit une carte dans son réplicateur et s'installa, une tasse de thé fumante à la main, devant le rapport d'Ingénierie concernant l'incident nocturne. Satisfait de constater que la distorsion fonctionnait de nouveau parfaitement, il était sur le point de s'attaquer à la paperasser administrative qu'il repoussait depuis trop longtemps lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

\- J'espère que vous êtes décent, parce que si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je peux passer outre et entrer quand même – privilège du médecin !

Jim leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, Spock ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il se rendrait à l'infirmerie et il lui avait directement envoyé McCoy. Il détestait vraiment lorsque ses deux plus proches amis laissaient tomber leurs habituels différends pour se liguer contre lui.

\- Vous savez que quand vous ne vous disputez pas comme un vieux couple, vous êtes vraiment pénible tous les deux ? demanda le capitaine lorsque Bones entra dans la pièce, un tricordeur médical à la main.

\- Hé, pas d'insolence envers votre médecin ! Ce n'est pas très intelligent de tester vos sarcasmes sur la personne qui a tout pouvoir sur votre régime alimentaire**, ajouta McCoy avec un regard appuyé aux pancakes que Kirk avait répliqués en même temps que le thé.

Jim fit une petite grimace et mit prudemment de côté l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas terminée, pour éviter que le médecin ne la lui confisque. Bones leva les yeux au ciel. Une série d'éternuements propulsa soudain le capitaine en avant, emportant probablement avec eux une partie de ses bronches et de ses poumons.

\- Je vais mourir, gémit-il avec emphase (vraiment, il _détestait_ être malade).

\- Ne soyez pas mélodramatique comme ça, ce n'est qu'un rhume, répondit Bones sans aucune compassion en passant son tricordeur au-dessus de la tête de son ami. Vous avez un peu de fièvre, rien de bien méchant. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas aimer ça, mais comme tous les autres malades, vous êtes confiné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que l'épidémie soit terminée, ou que le vaisseau soit placé en quarantaine.

\- Je préférerais presque la quarantaine, marmonna Jim en reniflant. Au moins, je serais libre de retourner sur la passerelle.

Cela signifierait qu'un tiers de l'équipage serait contaminé, songea-t-il, et c'était certes un peu égoïste de sa part, mais l'idée de rester enfermé dans sa cabine pour un temps indéterminé l'angoissait profondément. Bones hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Pour ma part, j'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là. Une quarantaine, ça signifie que l'on a laissé la maladie s'installer et qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on a baissé les bras trop rapidement dans ce genre de cas et je déteste ça. ( _McCoy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose d'important._ ) Oh, au fait, vous vous souvenez qu'hier Spock s'étonnait du nombre de malades dans ses laboratoires ? ( _Jim acquiesça distraitement, concentré sur un éternuement qu'il sentait au fond de ses sinus sans parvenir à le déloger._ ) Eh bien, j'ai regardé les statistiques, et le gobelin a parfaitement raison. Si vous mettez de côté les trente ingénieurs qui sont descendus sur Gault, la plupart des malades font partie des équipes scientifiques.

\- Pas moi, répondit Kirk, maussade, et je suis quand même malade. Vous, vous êtes un scientifique et pourtant vous n'avez pas attrapé cette saloperie.

Sa phrase s'acheva sur l'éternuement réticent qu'il attendait depuis une bonne minute.

\- A vos souhaits, marmonna McCoy. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je vais finir par _attraper cette saloperie_ , comme vous dites. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de « baisser les bras trop rapidement » ? plaisanta Kirk.

Bones haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

\- Vous me connaissez, Jim. Vous savez que je suis simplement réaliste.

* * *

 *** Dans "The mark of Gideon" (saison 3 épisode 17, et franchement pas un des meilleurs), on apprend en effet que Kirk a été touché par cette maladie mortelle. Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu mais bon, c'est le cas.**

 **** Canon ! A plusieurs reprises, on voit en effet que McCoy surveille de près l'alimentation du capitaine et lui refile de la salade à la place d'autres trucs probablement plus gras qui lui auraient fait davantage plaisir...**


	7. Journée 3 15:00

_Au tour de McCoy... et de beaucoup d'autres. J'ai complètement imaginé les règles de quarantaine dans un vaisseau de Starfleet, elles ne sont absolument pas canon (pas plus que mes divagations à propos du système immunitaire de Bones). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Troisième journée – 17:00**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4161,51_

 _Ce fichu rhume s'est répandu à bord avec une rapidité foudroyante et je vais devoir mettre le vaisseau en quarantaine si je veux éviter que M. Spock surgisse dans mon infirmerie comme un diable hors de sa boite pour me rappeler les procédures médicales de Starfleet. (Soupir.) Cent quarante-trois membres de l'équipage sont à présent infectés alors que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une mission d'exploration et que nous avons besoin du maximum de personnes à l'Ingénierie et aux laboratoires scientifiques. De plus, après plus de deux jours de confinement pour certains d'entre eux, les officiers commencent à tourner en rond. Je vais donc…_

.

McCoy interrompit en hâte l'enregistrement de son journal de bord pour éternuer dans sa manche – la façon la plus hygiénique de procéder si vous souhaitiez éviter la contagion au maximum, comme il ne cessait de le répéter à tous les imbéciles (et ils étaient nombreux) qui s'acharnaient à utiliser leurs mains – et poussa un nouveau soupir. Les symptômes avaient commencé à se manifester quelques heures auparavant, mais il avait refusé de les prendre en compte et était résolument resté à son poste. Il savait que le vaisseau serait de toute façon très bientôt en quarantaine, et se retirer dans ses quartiers pour seulement une heure ou deux aurait été stupide, alors qu'il pouvait être bien plus utile à l'infirmerie déjà surchargée. S'asseyant à son bureau, il appuya sur le bouton qui permettait d'établir la communication avec la passerelle.

\- Ici Spock. Que puis-je pour vous, docteur ?

\- Etes-vous indispensable à votre poste ou bien pourriez-vous venir me rejoindre à l'infirmerie ?

Leonard avait fait de son mieux pour dissimuler la congestion dans sa voix, mais il savait pertinemment que le Vulcain n'était pas dupe. Après un court silence, ce dernier répondit :

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Bones éteignit l'écran et se frotta les yeux avec un troisième soupir. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avouer à Spock qu'il avait succombé à la plaie gaultienne, mais il n'avait pas le choix : s'il voulait mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie pour limiter le nombre de malades, il ne pouvait le faire sans l'aide et l'approbation du premier officier.

Ledit premier officier apparut bientôt à la porte du bureau de McCoy et le scanna du regard, comme si le praticien était un intéressant et cependant potentiellement dangereux spécimen, qui méritait un examen approfondi.

\- Oui, Spock, je suis malade, s'écria le médecin, agacé. Vous êtes content ?

Le sourcil du Vulcain se souleva avec intérêt et perplexité.

\- Outre le fait que je suis incapable de ressentir un tel sentiment, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi la nouvelle de votre contamination devrait produire un tel effet ? Je ne vois aucune raison pour être _content_ de…

McCoy interrompit le discours parfaitement logique (et stupide) de son interlocuteur par un éternuement agressif.

\- C'est bon, Spock, j'ai compris. Voilà les faits : un tiers de l'équipage est malade et je suis sur le point de mettre l' _Enterprise_ en quarantaine. Ce qui signifie que, tant que nous ne serons pas débarrassés du risque de contagion, aucun membre de l'équipage ne pourra quitter le vaisseau ni avoir un contact direct avec une quelconque forme de vie humanoïde.

\- Je suis au courant du règlement, docteur.

\- Bien sûr, grommela Bones. Comme toujours.

\- Je sais également que, dans le cas d'une affection bénigne telle qu'un rhinovirus, tout individu dont la température n'excède pas les 38°C est autorisé à retourner à son poste si il le désire à partir du moment où la quarantaine a été proclamée.

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je voulais vous voir. Croyez-vous que vous pourriez modifier les quarts pour éviter que les malades ne se mêlent trop aux membres de l'équipage qui sont encore en bonne santé ? J'ai déjà essayé de bidouiller un planning, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour le vérifier. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'abandonner, même si un rhume est loin d'être une maladie inquiétante. J'aime à croire que nous pouvons au moins limiter les dégâts. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Spock le fixait à présent de ce regard si particulier, celui qui mettait McCoy mal à l'aise, et auquel il échappait généralement par le sarcasme ou l'ironie – ce regard qui impliquait que sous des couches et des couches de froideur vulcaine et d'indifférence, Spock était capable de _ressentir_ au moins aussi intensément que n'importe quel humain. Leonard n'était jamais certain de ce que le premier officier éprouvait exactement (dans ce cas, quelque chose entre l'admiration, l'affection et peut-être l'inquiétude), mais lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi, le médecin savait que quelque part au plus profond de lui, Spock était en train de faire l'expérience de quelque chose qui le rapprochait de cette humanité qu'il semblait fuir – peut-être même _trop_ humain pour être exprimé…

\- Si vous me donnez quinze minutes, je pense être en mesure de réorganiser les quarts efficacement.

… Et la réponse neutre, froide et sans émotion indiquait qu'il était en train de dissimuler derrière d'épais boucliers mentaux ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver en ce moment même. Mais McCoy était trop occupé à garder son nez sous contrôle pour plaisanter à ce sujet, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement et il espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir trop visiblement. Heureusement, il était assis à son bureau, si bien que Spock n'avait peut-être pas remarqué son malaise ? Il décida de détourner son attention en choisissant un autre sujet susceptible d'intéresser le premier officier :

\- J'ai regardé les statistiques, comme vous me l'avez demandé hier, et devinez ce que j'ai constaté ?

\- « Deviner » n'est pas dans ma nature, docteur.*

McCoy ricana, éternua deux fois, et jeta un coup d'œil à son écran.

\- En Ingénierie, quarante-deux malades. A la Sécurité, onze. Au pilotage et au commandement, treize. Sept pour la Communication, et soixante-et-onze pour le département scientifique. _Soixante-et-onze_ , Spock, soit les deux tiers de nos équipes !

\- Exactement 62,4%, rectifia Spock.

\- Si vous voulez. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ? Après tout, seulement quatre d'entre eux sont descendus sur Gault avec Sulu.

Spock acquiesça pensivement.

\- Le résultat dont vous venez de me faire part est en effet étonnant, mais je ne parviens pas à trouver une raison logique à cette contamination accrue dans le département scientifique.

\- Alors, ce serait juste une coïncidence ? J'ai entendu dire à leur sujet que l'univers est rarement aussi paresseux.**

Une quinte de toux assaillit brutalement le médecin. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le souffle court, Spock s'était approché de lui, un tricordeur à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Bones, irrité.

\- La réponse me semble évidente. Je suis en train de vérifier vos constantes, docteur.

Leonard avala avec difficulté. Il connaissait le règlement aussi bien que Spock, et il était certain que le gobelin l'appliquerait à la lettre…

\- Votre température est de 37,9°C.

McCoy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au contraire, Spock semblait presque contrarié.

\- Docteur, puis-je suggérer…

Le médecin en chef lui coupa abruptement la parole.

\- Oh, non, Spock, _vous ne pouvez pas_. Le règlement stipule clairement que, pendant une quarantaine, un patient n'est tenu à demeurer dans ses quartiers que s'il a une fièvre supérieure ou égale à 38°C, ce qui fait que je peux rester à mon poste si je le souhaite, et que vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

Pendant un instant, Bones crut que le Vulcain allait laisser tomber l'affaire, mais, après avoir déposé le tricordeur sur le bureau, il planta son regard dans celui du médecin :

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre système immunitaire a tendance à réagir de manière assez violente dans le cas de maladies bénignes, et qu'il est probable que votre température augmente de façon significative. Il serait plus sage de vous retirer dans vos quartiers afin de vous reposer.

Cette fois, McCoy sentit clairement ses joues s'empourprer. Bon sang, oui, il le savait, Spock n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler, merci bien ! Il n'était pas souvent malade, mais malheureusement particulièrement sensible aux rhumes, et son corps semblait penser qu'une fièvre digne de la pire des grippes était une bonne solution pour lutter contre le virus. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'attrapait jamais la grippe – et, à la vérité, pas grand-chose d'autre que des rhumes, mais ces derniers prenaient rapidement des proportions totalement ridicules. Lorsqu'il travaillait, lorsqu'il prenait soin des autres, lorsqu'il se sentait utile, il en oubliait son propre inconfort, mais être coincé seul dans sa cabine à attendre le moment où son esprit commencerait à se déconnecter et à vagabonder dans les terres peu agréables du délire fiévreux lui semblait le pire des cauchemars. Aussi travaillait-il jusqu'à épuisement, et lorsqu'il s'effondrait finalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper, ni d'avoir peur. Car perdre la maîtrise sur son esprit l'effrayait plus que tout au monde. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait presque le premier officier et ses obsessions de contrôle…

En attendant, le premier officier en question le regardait, attendant une réponse à sa question. McCoy savait que Spock reviendrait à la charge autant de fois que nécessaire, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'empêcher d'essayer, à sa façon vulcaine, de prendre soin de lui.

\- Oh, Spock, ricana le médecin, ne me dites pas que vous êtes _inquiet_ ? ( _Le Vulcain se raidit, comme si son interlocuteur venait de l'offenser profondément. McCoy ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin_.) Inquiet, pour un petit rhume de rien du tout et une température un peu élevée ? Ça n'est pas très logique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pas très… _vulcain_.

Le premier officier recula – physiquement aussi bien que métaphoriquement – et Bones sut qu'il avait gagné la partie.

\- Je vous renverrai le nouvel emploi du temps dans moins de vingt minutes.

Spock se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un commentaire de plus. McCoy se sentait légèrement coupable. Il était tellement facile de se débarrasser du gobelin en l'accusant de ressentir.

 _Vous ne sauriez que faire de vrais sentiments, de sentiments décents et chaleureux, pas vrai ?***_

Non, visiblement, Spock ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de tous ces sentiments qui l'embarrassaient, puisqu'il quittait la pièce dès qu'on les mentionnait. Toutefois, ça n'avait probablement pas été une chose très intelligente à lui faire remarquer. Comme d'habitude, en raison de la colère, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, ou plutôt exprimé une vérité dérangeante qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la planète 892-IV, une sorte de gêne diffuse semblait persister entre eux, bien qu'ils eussent conservé leur mode d'échange habituel.

McCoy éternua violemment et soupira. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

* * *

 *** "Guessing is not in my nature, doctor" : dans Star Trek IV ( _Retour sur Terre_ ), Spock dit ça à McCoy après que le capitaine lui a demandé une approximation au lieu d'un calcul exact - et McCoy lui répond "Well, nobody's perfect !". J'adore cette scène.**

 **** Quelqu'un me trouve d'où vient cette citation ?**

 ***** Toujours "Bread and circuses".**


	8. Journée 4 11:00

_Euh... Encore un chapitre (et après, je crois que je vais revenir à un rythme un peu moins stakhanoviste). Ce que je dis de Charlène Masters est totalement sorti de ma tête. C'est un personnage qui existe dans TOS mais on ne sait rien sur elle (si ce n'est qu'elle s'y connaît en cristaux de dilithium, d'où mon idée d'en faire une spécialiste ès énergie). Vague scénario sur fond de rhume, mais désolée pour celles qui ont l'air de l'attendre, Spock reste - pour l'instant - "immunisé contre les pathologies humaines"... Pour l'instant, je parviens à rester dans le non-angst et je n'en reviens pas moi-même. :-D_

 _Bravo à celles qui ont repéré la citation de Sherlock dans le dernier chapitre (Mycroft à propos des coïncidences dans "The sign of three", saison 3 épisode 2 : "The universe is rarely so lazy") ! Pas trop de notes de bas de page ici, je me contente de faire de la "pseudo-science" à la Star Trek._

* * *

 **Quatrième journée – 11:00**

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4162,77_

 _La quarantaine a été déclarée à bord de l'_ Enterprise _hier soir, mais presque tous les membres de l'équipage sont revenus à leur poste et le vaisseau est de nouveau parfaitement fonctionnel, à quelques éternuements près. Nous avons pénétré à l'intérieur du nuage de gaz. Sa composition est très surprenante, et nous n'avons pas encore réussi à comprendre comment est produite la pulsation électrique que nous percevons depuis ce matin et qui semble provenir du centre du nuage. Nous nous dirigeons vers ce point en vitesse réduite, car quelque chose dans l'énergie formidable qui émane de cet endroit interfère avec nos moteurs._

.

\- Votre théorie est en effet inattendue, lieutenant, mais elle mérite toute notre attention. Je vais immédiatement transférer vos recherches au département de Communication.

Charlène Masters leva vers son supérieur un regard qui, Spock en était presque certain, reflétait une bonne dose d'incrédulité, comme si la jeune femme ne pouvait imaginer avoir réussi à formuler une hypothèse digne d'intérêt. Spock ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison le elle s'acharnait à se sous-estimer de la sorte alors qu'elle était sans conteste l'une des plus brillantes scientifiques à bord. Avec l'aide du capitaine, le Vulcain avait réussi à comprendre et à accepter que certains sentiments humains, comme l'autodépréciation ou le manque de confiance en soi (ou, tout aussi souvent, la vanité et l'aveuglement prétentieux), empêchait hommes et femmes d'évaluer leurs propres compétences de manière objective.

\- La suggestion que vous venez de proposer est, ainsi que vous l'avez-vous-même noté, improbable, mais dans le domaine des sciences, seul l'impossible doit être écarté, lieutenant Masters.* Or, il n'est pas _impossible_ que ce nuage de gaz contienne en effet une forme de vie que nos scanners sont incapables de détecter pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. La pulsation électrique que nous enregistrons depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette zone pourrait donc être, comme vous l'avez suggéré, une tentative de communication. Comme vous vous êtes spécialisée dans l'étude des différentes formes d'énergie à l'Académie, et que vous êtes devenue depuis une experte dans ce domaine, je suis tout à fait disposé à écouter vos théories, aussi étranges qu'elles puissent paraître.

Les yeux de la jeune scientifique s'agrandirent et elle resta un instant interdite. Spock attendit stoïquement. Il ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine surprise lorsqu'il voyait le choc, l'incrédulité, la gratitude et la fierté (un enchaînement de sentiments qu'il avait, au fil des années, appris à reconnaître dans les yeux des humains qui travaillaient sous ses ordres) passer rapidement sur le visage des membres de ses équipes lorsqu'il les complimentait _logiquement_. Masters se reprit, sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Ca me semble assez incroyable, mais…

Sa voix trembla et elle fut soudainement pliée en deux par un éternuement qu'elle ne parvint pas à couvrir à temps, rapidement suivi de cinq autres qu'elle étouffa dans le creux de son coude.

\- Je suis désolée, commandant, je…

\- Il n'y a nul besoin de vous excuser, lieutenant, l'interrompit calmement Spock, ignorant les gouttelettes qui avaient atterri non loin de l'endroit où était posée sa main. Je suis immunisé contre les pathologies humaines. Vous vous contenterez de nettoyer l'écran. Veuillez reprendre votre explication, avant de vous rendre à l'infirmerie pour un examen de santé complet.

La jeune femme, visiblement embarrassée, avait baissé la tête, mais elle se reprit très rapidement (une autre raison pour laquelle Spock l'appréciait particulièrement : outre son efficacité scientifique, elle se comportait toujours de façon éminemment professionnelle), renifla légèrement et, après avoir passé une lingette désinfectante sur l'écran, montra au premier officier une des lignes sinusoïdales qui s'y affichaient.

\- Voici une séquence que j'ai repérée soixante-huit fois depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ce nuage. Entre deux de ces séquences, la pulsation varie, mais ce signal spécifique récurrent pourrait signifier quelque chose. Le département de Communication devrait, je pense, se concentrer sur ces quelques lignes. Et je ne pense pas être malade, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je suis particulièrement sujette aux allergies respiratoires.

\- Comme je vous le disais, je vais transmettre ces données au département de Communication, répondit le Vulcain, pendant que vous vous présenterez à l'infirmerie. Si vous n'êtes pas malade, vous pourrez reprendre votre place. Sinon, vous serez simplement transférée dans une autre équipe, où vous pourrez, _si vous le souhaitez_ , continuer à travailler sur vos recherches. Il s'agit simplement d'éviter au maximum la contamination.

Le visage de Charlène Masters se détendit et elle remercia brièvement le premier officier avant de quitter la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard, Spock prit le disque rectangulaire où ils avaient enregistré l'étrange signal électrique et se dirigea vers la passerelle. Il avait pu constater le matin même que seuls trois membres de ses équipes scientifiques étaient absents. Il avait jusqu'ici travaillé avec des équipes « saines » et « contaminées », et n'avait remarqué dans ces dernières aucune baisse notable dans l'efficacité du travail effectué. Il savait que la plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient passionnés par leur travail et désireux de faire leurs preuves au sein du vaisseau. Dans ces moments, Spock ne pouvait nier que, pour illogique que fût cette impression, il se laissait gagner par un sentiment de gratitude envers le hasard qui l'avait placé sur _ce_ vaisseau, dirigé par _ce_ capitaine et habité par _cet_ équipage.

Un jeune enseigne qui marchait dans le couloir dans la même direction que lui éternua discrètement, et le Vulcain se demanda combien de temps l'épidémie durerait encore. Le docteur McCoy lui avait donné les nouveaux chiffres le matin même, et deux cent trois membres de l'équipage étaient à présent affectés, à savoir près de la moitié de tout le personnel navigant. Le médecin en chef avait insisté pour combattre le virus le plus longtemps possible, et Spock l'avait secondé du mieux qu'il avait pu en réorganisant les équipes heure par heure en fonction des nouvelles contaminations, mais dans un espace clos comme l'était l' _Enterprise_ , il devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre la contagion.

Comme il entrait dans l'ascenseur, l'alerte jaune retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Machinalement, le premier officier renforça ses boucliers mentaux. Le danger n'était pas imminent, mais quelque chose d'anormal avait dû être détecté. Spock se refusa à élaborer des hypothèses. Il ne servait à rien d'anticiper alors qu'il ne possédait aucune donnée. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la passerelle (où presque tous les officiers étaient malades, toussant, éternuant ou reniflant à chaque minute, ce qui était un peu _trop_ pour les oreilles sensibles d'un Vulcain), le capitaine se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, signe que la situation n'avait rien de critique.

\- Spock, vous tombez à pic ! On dirait bien que ce nuage de gaz n'intéresse pas que la Fédération.

Spock reprit sa position habituelle à la station scientifique, où Chekov, en son absence, avait fait du bon travail, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

\- Un oiseau de proie klingon**, capitaine ?

Kirk acquiesça, le regard dans le vague, avant d'éternuer à deux reprises dans le mouchoir qu'il tenait à la main (comme pratiquement tous les officiers présents, remarqua le Vulcain). Il était évident qu'il avait cru pouvoir contrôler le réflexe jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et que ce manque de maîtrise de soi, devant la plupart des officiers supérieurs du vaisseau, lui déplaisait souverainement. Parfois, le capitaine pouvait se montrer assez _Vulcain_ dans sa façon d'envisager les choses.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que les virus existent ? marmonna-t-il, la voix enrouée. C'était une question rhétorique, Spock, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, comme s'il craignait que son premier officier ne se lance dans une explication biologique inutile (parfois, Spock avait du mal à comprendre l'humour humain). Nos sondes ont en effet détecté un vaisseau klingon. Ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés, car ils semblent très occupés à… à essayer d'absorber l'énergie qui émane d'une étrange chose située au centre du nuage. Vos équipes scientifiques ont-elles réussi à comprendre ce qu'était cette pulsation, Monsieur Spock ? Une petite lueur de compréhension dans les ténèbres où nous sommes serait la bienvenue.

Le premier officier ne releva pas la métaphore du capitaine, et essaya (avec moins de succès) de ne pas remarquer la rapide série d'éternuements bruyants en provenance du poste de Chekov.

\- Le lieutenant Masters a proposé une intéressante suggestion. Lieutenant Uhura, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, pourriez-vous essayer de déchiffrer ce disque, en supposant que ces pulsations électriques soient un langage et qu'une entité inconnue soit en train d'essayer de communiquer avec l' _Enterprise_ ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Spock.

Uhura prit le disque avec un reniflement discret, pendant que le capitaine les regardait tous deux avec scepticisme.

\- Vraiment, vous pensez qu'il y a de la vie dans ce nuage ? Nos scanners n'ont rien relevé.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, capitaine, fit remarquer le Vulcain. Les conclusions du lieutenant Masters sont loin d'être stupides et se fondent sur des faits et des chiffres incontestables. Et si l'on prend en compte la présence d'un vaisseau klingon et ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment même, je hasarderais l'hypothèse que ce message est un appel à l'aide.

* * *

 *** Comme d'habitude, citation détournée de Sherlock Holmes : "Quand on a éliminé l'impossible, alors ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être la vérité."**

 **** "Oiseau de proie" : vaisseau klingon (et romulien d'ailleurs) qui apparaît dans plusieurs épisodes. Dans _A la recherche de Spock_ et _Retour sur Terre_ , la petite bande habituelle sacrifie l' _Enterprise_ (une des scènes qui m'a le plus émue avec la mort de Spock) et récupère un oiseau de proie pour aller sur Vulcain puis retourner dans le passé de la Terre (ils se posent au milieu d'un parc à San Francisco, mettent une chape d'invisibilité, et Kirk lance à la cantonade "Rappelez-vous bien où on est garés !"... j'adore).**


	9. Journée 4 16:00

_J'avais dit que je me calmerais sur le rythme de cette fic, mais recevoir cinq commentaires en moins de trois heures pour le dernier chapitre m'a motivée, un truc de ouf. Merci, merci, merci. Voilà la suite de mon vague scénario nuage alien / Klingons. Etant donné que vous êtes nombreuses à m'avoir fait des reviews "enrhubées", j'ai fait un petit essai sur la voix de Kirk... Il trouve ça ridicule, et moi aussi, mais comme, je le répète, cette fic n'est absolument pas angst mais tape plutôt dans le registre "n'importe nawak", j'ai laissé telle quelle ma tentative. Je vous promets que Spock n'est pas si résistant que ça (celles qui me connaissent savent que c'est généralement lui qui en prend pour son grade en premier), mais pour l'instant, toujours rien à dire de ce côté-là... Les choses devraient commencer à changer au prochain chapitre. (Sourire machiavélique.)_

* * *

 **Quatrième journée – 16:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4163,20_

 _Spock et Uhura ont fini par déchiffrer l'étrange langage de la créature dont Charlène Masters avait deviné la présence dans le nuage de gaz que nous étudions. En réalité, il ne s'agit pas d'un alien à l'intérieur du gaz, mais du nuage_ _lui-même_ _. Je suis d'accord avec Spock, tout cela est absolument fascinant, et si nous le pouvons, nous devons sauver cette créature des Klingons, mais se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même un plan B ne me semble pas la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne garantis absolument pas l'efficacité de l'équipage en cas d'alerte rouge. J'ai déjà dû obliger Sulu à quitter son poste, et Scotty n'est pas exactement au mieux de sa forme. Se lancer dans un combat rapproché alors que deux cent soixante-quinze membres de l'équipage sont en train de cracher leurs poumons et que votre ingénieur en chef a 39°C de fièvre me paraît pour le moins suicidaire, mais pourquoi écouter le médecin du bord, je vous le demande ? Etant donné qu'il est absolument impossible de raisonner Jim, il ne me reste qu'à prier pour que tout se passe bien. (Soupir.) Ce vaisseau va me rendre fou._

\- Non, non, et non, c'est ridicule ! Je répète, je ne _veux_ pas contacter ce vaisseau klingon, et je ne le _ferai_ pas. Imaginez la scène : « Ici le capitaide Jabes Tiberius Kirk, de l' _USS Edterprise_. _Sniff_ \- Vous vous rendez en ce bobent coupable de cribe contre une forbe de vie consciente en essayant de la vider de son édergie. Veuillez cesser ibbédiatebent ou bien… ou bien… »

Un éternuement interrompit le capitaine. Il toussa de manière un peu forcée, se moucha et se redressa. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Spock, qui le fixaient sans trop d'indulgence depuis qu'il avait commencé sa petite tirade destinée à prouver qu'il n'était pas en état de parlementer avec leur nouvel ennemi.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer la démonstration, reprit Jim avec un nouveau reniflement qui semblait plutôt émaner d'une canalisation bouchée que d'un être humain. C'est totalement _ridicule_. _Je_ suis totalement ridicule, conclut-il après un petit temps de réflexion.

Uhura feignit un accès de toux pour dissimuler un petit rire dans sa manche. Le capitaine avait certes le nez bouché, il devait se moucher toutes les cinq minutes, et la jeune femme savait à quel point il tenait à être irréprochable lorsqu'il représentait Starfleet, mais lorsqu'il n'exagérait pas la nasalité de ses consonnes, comme il venait de le faire, sa voix demeurait parfaitement reconnaissable et compréhensible. Le terme _ridicule_ était quelque peu excessif, mais, d'un autre côté, elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Kirk n'ait pas envie d'étaler ses potentielles faiblesses en face d'un Klingon.

Quant à elle, Uhura commençait à se sentir vraiment patraque. Elle avait durant ces deux derniers jours été assaillie par toutes sortes de symptômes déplaisants – la nécessité de se moucher cent fois par heure pour empêcher son nez de couler, les fréquents éternuements, le picotement constant au fond de ses sinus, l'impression d'avoir été totalement privée du goût et de l'odorat – mais elle n'avait jusqu'ici eu aucun problème à accomplir ses tâches quotidiennes. Cependant, au troisième jour de ce maudit rhume, elle commençait à trouver que lesdites tâches étaient plus difficiles et requéraient un niveau de concentration qu'elle était incapable d'atteindre facilement. Son nez avait cessé de couler, mais il était presque totalement bouché et elle devait respirer par la bouche, ce qui créait une sensation assez désagréable d'étouffement. La fièvre avait monté à un niveau non pas alarmant mais très inconfortable, si bien qu'elle frissonnait malgré la température plus qu'acceptable de la passerelle. Son crâne pulsait douloureusement, et l'irritation de sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé du papier de verre.

Elle n'était pas, comme M. Spock se plaisait à le dire, _totalement fonctionnelle_.

Cependant, elle resterait sur la passerelle aussi longtemps que le capitaine aurait besoin d'elle – et il _avait_ besoin d'elle en ce moment même, pour communiquer avec cette étrange forme de vie presque entièrement constituée d'énergie, qu'ils avaient fini par réussir à comprendre deux heures auparavant. Ils « parlaient » par le biais d'impulsions électriques, ce qui avait permis à Uhura d'apprendre que l'alien ne comprenait absolument pas le comportement du vaisseau klingon. La notion d'énergie, et la façon de l'utiliser, ne lui était pas familière, ou plutôt lui paraissait tellement évidente que l'idée d'une forme de vie fondée sur autre chose lui semblait absurde. Il ressentait l'imminence du danger mais ne parvenait pas à le concevoir clairement. La situation avait quelque chose de surréaliste.

Kirk regardait à présent le premier officier avec des yeux de chien battu, et Uhura sut – comme tout le monde sur la passerelle – que Spock ne pourrait pas résister à ce regard. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas approuver ce qui était une dérobade de la part de son supérieur, car elle allait à l'encontre du règlement (le capitaine d'un vaisseau stellaire doit demeurer à son poste quoi qu'il advienne, à moins qu'il ne soit gravement blessé ou sérieusement malade or, un rhume pouvait difficilement être catalogué parmi les maladies sérieuses), mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'accéder à sa prière muette.

Sans un mot, le Vulcain se leva lentement et marcha en silence jusqu'au fauteuil de commandement, la désapprobation clairement inscrite sur chacun de ses traits. L'idée qu'il était cependant prêt à obéir au capitaine pour lui éviter ce qu'il pensait être le comble du ridicule – une notion typiquement humaine que Spock n'était pas certain de comprendre – prouvait à quel point il s'était humanisé durant les trois années qu'il avait passées à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Kirk sourit et céda gracieusement sa place.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, ordonna Spock en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil, veuillez contacter le vaisseau klingon.

\- Bien, commandant.

Elle ajusta rapidement la fréquence, et moins d'une minute après, le visage du commandant de l'oiseau de proie apparaissait sur l'écran. Malgré l'impression d'assurance qu'il dégageait, il ne put totalement dissimuler sa surprise de voir apparaître soudainement un vaisseau de la Fédération si proche du sien, alors qu'il ne n'avait ni vu ni senti approcher. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'énergie du nuage avait servi de couverture à l' _Enterprise_ (une autre idée de Charlène Masters, qui, si besoin était, prouvait à quel point cette fille était brillante).

\- Je suis le commandant Spock, faisant fonction de capitaine sur l' _USS Enterprise_ , déclara le Vulcain avec froideur. Le container d'énergie que vous essayez d'ouvrir depuis plus de six heures est en réalité le cœur d'une forme de vie alien extrêmement vaste. Si vous réussissiez à l'ouvrir, non seulement vous seriez responsable de la mort de cette créature, mais vous libéreriez une telle quantité d'énergie brute que vous détruiriez votre vaisseau, le nôtre et tout organisme vivant dans un rayon approximatif de 356 576 876 kilomètres. Comme vous n'en aviez probablement pas conscience, vous ne serez pas jugé pour ce que vous avez fait. Arrêtez immédiatement et nous vous laisserons poursuivre votre route.

Malgré sa stupéfaction, le Klingon ricana.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, Vulcain ?

\- Parce que vous savez pertinemment que mon espèce ne peut mentir, répondit Spock calmement.

Le commandant klingon sembla spéculer un moment sur la sincérité de son interlocuteur, puis il haussa les épaules avec un nouveau rire :

\- Je vous remercie du conseil, Spock de l' _USS Enterprise_ , mais je crois que nous allons malgré tout prendre le risque. Et nous ne souhaitons aucun témoin.

Le visage disparut soudainement de l'écran. Aussitôt, Kirk, qui s'était tenu légèrement en retrait, bondit vers le fauteuil que Spock, plus rapide encore, venait de quitter pour retourner à son poste. L'étrange ballet que dansaient parfois ces deux-là, comme s'ils étaient liés par quelque étrange télépathie, était un peu effrayant.

\- Chekov, les boucliers !

Le jeune pilote voulut s'exécuter, mais ses réflexes étaient quelque peu émoussés par le rhume, et la série d'éternuements qui s'abattit sur lui à cet instant précis ne l'aida évidemment pas à obéir aux ordres à temps. Le premier coup de torpille frappa l' _Enterprise_ avec une force inattendue. Uhura se sentit soulevée de sa chaise. Elle s'accrocha au rebord du panneau de contrôle et parvint à ne pas tomber. Beaucoup d'officiers n'avaient pas eu cette chance, constata-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur la passerelle.

Une petite lumière clignotante attira son attention : le nuage cherchait à communiquer avec eux. Elle se carra dans son siège et se pencha vers le signal.

 _Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ce vaisseau vient de faire subir au vôtre ?_ était plus ou moins la question que leur nouvel allié lui posait, dans son langage électrique difficile à traduire avec précision.

 _Ils ont utilisé une très puissante source d'énergie pour nous atteindre et réduire notre propre puissance_ , répondit-elle le plus simplement qu'elle le pouvait.

 _Etes-vous en danger ?_

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Encore deux coups comme le premier et…

 _Je le crains_ , se contenta-t-elle de taper.

 _Puis-je vous aider d'une quelconque façon ? Puis-je les imiter et atteindre leur vaisseau comme ils ont touché le vôtre ?_

Uhura fronça les sourcils. La créature, d'après l'étude des données rassemblées par leurs sondes, était presque exclusivement constituée d'énergie, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre la puissance terrible qui sommeillait en elle et les dégâts qu'elle pourrait commettre en en déchargeant une infime partie…

Un second coup vint heurter le vaisseau malgré les boucliers que Chekov avait finalement réussi à dresser autour de l' _Enterprise_ , avant de s'effondrer dans son siège, toussant, épuisé et visiblement fiévreux. _Quelle belle équipe nous formons aujourd'hui_ , ne put s'empêcher de se dire la jeune femme en étouffant elle-même un éternuement contre le dos de sa main.

 _Oui_ , traduisit-elle, _je crois que vous le pourriez, mais_ …

Elle s'apprêtait à recommander la prudence à leur allié lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante emplit soudain la passerelle, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit et qu'elle se retourna vers l'écran, elle put constater avec effarement que le vaisseau klingon avait disparu, désintégré par l'énergie déchargée par l'alien.

Le capitaine lança autour de lui un regard stupéfait.

\- Est- ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?


	10. Journée 5 07:30

_Une petite pensée pour tous ceux et celles qui passent le bac... Et un chapitre qui ne fait ABSOLUMENT pas avancer l'histoire, j'avais juste envie d'un petit dialogue McCoy-Spock._

* * *

 **Cinquième journée – 7:30**

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4164,88_

 _Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que, si je le pouvais, je resterais au fond de mon lit au moins trois heures de plus. La journée d'hier a été longue et fatigante, et ce fichu rhume n'arrange rien. Je ne suis malade que depuis deux jours, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des semaines…_

.

McCoy ferma les yeux, inspira profondément (du moins, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait étant donné l'état désastreux de ses sinus) et hocha la tête, comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, parce que ce rhume accaparait la moitié de ses neurones, et que l'autre moitié était occupée à essayer de trouver le moyen de prémunir de la contagion le petit quart de l'équipage qui continuait à résister au virus.

\- Cette forme de vie ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous connaissons, continua Spock avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable. La façon dont cet alien a réussi à nous dissimuler jusqu'au dernier moment afin que nous ne soyons pas perçus par les scanners klingons était remarquable. Je suis en train d'étudier sa composition. Il est essentiellement gazeux – un mélange complexe de gaz lourds et légers – mais il possède également quelques atomes de carbone et de silicone, répartis de façon homogène sur l'ensemble de sa surface. Il peut s'étendre sur des milliers de kilomètres ou rester condensé dans un espace extrêmement réduit, et…

Leonard se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. A tout autre moment, il aurait probablement apprécié cet échange avec le Vulcain : ils auraient parlé science, échangé une ou deux piques, et se seraient extasiés (Spock, à sa façon toute inhumaine, bien sûr, qui consistait à prononcer le mot « fascinant » de temps à autre, sur un ton parfaitement neutre) devant les merveilles et les mystères de l'univers, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre sur ce nuage, son intelligence, sa composition, son langage. La créature était leur allié à présent, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant à toutes les divinités imaginables, étant donné sa puissance de destruction. Le savoir suffisait pour l'instant au médecin en chef. Son esprit, embrumé par la fièvre, était plus lent qu'à l'ordinaire et il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois.

\- Spock, l'interrompit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop agressif, pourriez-vous mettre de côté pour plus tard vos commentaires _fascinants_ ? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai suffisamment de choses à faire comme ça et j'en ai déjà plein le dos.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil, et Bones comprit immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser une expression aussi métaphorique.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai un lumbago, d'accord ? Juste que j'ai d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes que ce nuage, aussi intéressant soit-il.

\- Et quelles sont-elles, je vous prie, docteur ? s'enquit sèchement Spock

Avait-il été offensé par l'interruption ? se demanda le médecin. Allez savoir, avec le gobelin.

McCoy voulut répondre pour atténuer la sécheresse de sa remarque, mais un picotement familier lui traversa les sinus et il leva l'index pour faire signe à son interlocuteur d'attendre. Il n'avait pas le temps d'atteindre la boite de mouchoirs en papiers posée sur son bureau, à trois bons mètres de lui, aussi se contenta-t-il de fouiller dans sa poche et d'en extirper ce qui avait naguère été un carré de tissu propre, sec et utilisable. Il parvint à attraper juste à temps les deux éternuements qui se frayèrent un chemin à travers son conduit nasal, et grimaça. Ses narines étaient irritées à force de se moucher et il se sentait la tête étrangement légère.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il avec un reniflement liquide. Et pour répondre à votre question, au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, nous devons faire face à une épidémie. _Voilà_ quelle est ma principale préoccupation. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'un simple rhume, la situation commence à devenir très compliquée à bord. L' _Enterprise_ ne fonctionne pas aussi bien qu'elle le devrait. Jim est malade comme un chien, ce qui est rare, Scotty est toujours bien atteint, j'ai dû interdire à Sulu, Chekov et Uhura de remonter sur la passerelle, Chapel est au fond de son lit et M'Benga n'est pas en forme non plus. Ce virus est particulièrement vicelard.

\- Et _vous_ , docteur, comment allez-vous ?

McCoy soupira et se massa la tempe gauche, où pointait un début de migraine (à seulement sept heures et demie du matin, ce qui promettait pour la journée). Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Vous ne pouvez pas harceler quasiment constamment un demi-Vulcain en lui affirmant que tout au fond de lui, il doit bien ressentir quelque chose, et ensuite refuser que ces sentiments soient dirigés envers vous.

\- Ca va Spock, répondit-il sans se compromettre. Je ne suis pas en forme, mais je peux quand même faire tourner l'infirmerie, sans faire trop de zèle.

 _Pour l'instant_ , ajouta une petite voix dans son esprit. Il se connaissait, il connaissait son système immunitaire, il connaissait les limites de son corps et il savait qu'il devait impérativement lever le pied s'il voulait éviter au maximum le retour de bâton qui ne pourrait manquer d'advenir, mais avec les trois quarts de l'équipage contaminés, il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de rester au lit. Du moins tant que Jim s'obstinerait à vouloir faire tourner le vaisseau aussi « normalement » que si rien ne s'était passé.

Il devait donc convaincre le capitaine de faire une pause, et pour cela, il avait besoin de Spock. Ce dernier était en train de le dévisager, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la véracité des mots que venait de prononcer le médecin. Bones s'apprêtait à réaffirmer qu'il allait bien, et à enchaîner sur la nécessité de couper les moteurs de l' _Enterprise_ jusqu'à ce qu'au moins la moitié de l'équipage soit rétablie, mais quelque chose sur le visage du Vulcain l'interpella.

\- Et vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment allez-vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

La couleur de la peau du Vulcain était évidemment particulière, différente de celle des humains, mais elle semblait à McCoy plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui était très étrange, dans la mesure où, Spock étant Spock, il était toujours en bonne santé – sauf lorsqu'il décidait, avec la stupide logique qui le caractérisait, de dissimuler à son médecin des caractéristiques essentielles potentiellement mortelles propres à son espèce. Mais, si tout se passait bien, ce genre de problèmes ne se reposerait pas avant six ans et demie.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux pas être affecté par un rhinovirus, déclara le premier officier, prouvant par sa réponse qu'il pouvait parfaitement comprendre les métaphores humaines lorsque cela l'arrangeait.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, _je sais_. Et croyez-moi, vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez. Maintenant, dites-moi, et pas de diversion : depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

Les épaules de Spock se raidirent et McCoy vit le moment où il allait essayer d'esquiver la question.

\- J'ai dit _pas de diversion_ , gronda-t-il du ton qu'il aurait pris pour réprimander un enfant récalcitrant.

Etonnamment, cela sembla fonctionner.

\- 13,56 jours.*

 _Seigneur, donnez-moi la patience…_

… _Ou pas._

\- QUOI ? explosa le médecin. Mais vous n'êtes pas bien ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à demi humain et que, pour cette raison, vous avez _besoin_ de sommeil ? Et d'ailleurs, même si vous étiez totalement Vulcain, vous auriez malgré tout besoin de sommeil aussi ? Je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous avez pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, une idée _logique_ de vous épuiser à la tâche ?

\- Le capitaine ne se sentait pas bien hier soir et je me suis proposé pour rester sur la passerelle à sa place durant le quart de nuit.

 _Du Spock tout craché_ , songea McCoy exaspéré. Ce crétin au sang vert n'hésitait jamais à récupérer tous les ennuis à la place de Jim, sans aucune considération pour sa propre existence, son état de santé, ou le fait qu'il risquait de faire avoir une crise cardiaque à son médecin.

\- Pour hier, d'accord, je veux bien, mais comment expliquez-vous les douze nuits précédentes ? ( _Leonard fit un rapide calcul et se figea_.) Vous voulez dire, reprit-il lentement, que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis que nous sommes revenus de cette planète ridicule où on vous a fait combattre dans l'arène avec moi ?

Il vit le moment où Spock allait nier en bloc et quitter la pièce, le moment où, comme d'habitude, il allait se dérober aux explications – mais, contre toute attente, le Vulcain resta devant lui, droit, raide et aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il s'écoula peut-être une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il n'inspire profondément et ne répondre :

\- J'ai eu besoin de méditer davantage qu'il ne m'est normalement nécessaire. L'état de méditation avancée permet aux Vulcains de reposer leur corps et leur esprit aussi bien que le ferait pour n'importe quel humain ce que vous appelez « un sommeil réparateur ».

McCoy plissa les paupières avec suspicion. Il se fichait pas mal des effets de la méditation sur les Vulcains, et n'avait retenu du petit discours de son interlocuteur que la première phrase.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez éprouvé le besoin de méditer plus que d'habitude, et plus profondément ?

\- Il ne me semble pas que cela vous concerne, docteur, répondit froidement le premier officier.

Mauvaise réponse, Spock.

\- C'est à cause de ce que je vous ai dit dans les cachots ? demanda Leonard, incertain.

Comme si _Spock_ allait avouer une chose pareille ! Mais le médecin en chef savait qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Depuis cette conversation, le Vulcain n'était plus le même avec lui. A la fois davantage sur ses gardes et – du moins McCoy en avait-il l'impression – plus ouvert, ou peut-être plus humain.

 _Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de mourir, Spock ? Parce que vous avez peur de vivre.**_

Spock hésita un instant avant de répéter :

\- Il ne me semble pas que cela vous concerne.

 _Vous tremblez à l'idée que votre moitié vulcaine perde le contrôle et que l'autre moitié reprenne le pouvoir.**_

\- Si quelque chose que je vous ai dit vous empêche de dormir, contra doucement Leonard, alors cela me concerne, Spock. Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessé.

 _Je sais que nous avons eu nos désaccords. Peut-être que ce ne sont que des plaisanteries. Jim a peut-être raison lorsqu'il dit que nous ne le savons pas nous-mêmes…**_

Spock resta silencieux et se contenta d'incliner très légèrement la tête sur le côté. McCoy décida qu'ils étaient assez loin pour aujourd'hui. Cela ne voulait certes pas dire qu'il abandonnait la conversation, mais le semi-aveu du Vulcain était déjà une petite victoire.

En parlant de victoire…

\- Je vous mets en arrêt pour vos deux prochains services, enchaîna le praticien avec un sourire machiavélique, et si vous protestez, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Spock s'apprêtait à argumenter _logiquement_ , ce sera pour les deux prochains _jours_.

La bouche du premier officier se referma aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte.

\- Parfait, conclut McCoy, ravi. On dirait que vous avez finalement retenu la leçon, après tout. Et maintenant, je vais aller rendre une petite visite au capitaine. Vous voulez m'accompagner avant de vous retirer dans vos quartiers et de vous _reposer_ ?

* * *

 *** Je rappelle, à toutes fins utiles, que les Vulcains peuvent apparemment tenir jusqu'à deux mois sans dormir ni manger sous l'effet du stress. (Ce qui implique que le stress les affecte, mais c'est un autre problème.) Spock le dit presque texto dans "The paradise syndrome".**

 **** Toujours des extraits du fameux dialogue de "Bread and circuses" que j'aime tant... Je pense que ça a dû perturber Spock pas mal d'entendre ça de la bouche de McCoy.**


	11. Journée 5 15:30

_Un grand merci à la personne qui m'a laissé une longue review sans indiquer son nom... Kirk n'est que peu présent dans ce chapitre mais il sera très bientôt de retour ! Quant à la "guerre" McCoy-Spock, il en est question ici. Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, il est possible qu'il change dans pas si longtemps, parce que je vais avoir un peu de boulot la semaine prochaine et surtout celle d'après._

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, parce que je me suis un peu... laissée emporter. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est un chapitre centré sur Spock (celles qui attendaient que le rhume lui tombe dessus, c'est chose faite) et, comme d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui. C'est un personnage tellement..._ fascinant _._

* * *

 **Cinquième journée – 15:30**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4165,31_

 _Sur mon conseil, le capitaine a ordonné la mise en repos de tout l'équipage, à l'exception des équipes d'urgence qui se relaieront pour s'occuper des fonctions les plus importantes du vaisseau. Je dois admettre que je suis… inquiet. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, trois cent quatre-vingt-sept membres de l'équipage ont été contaminés. Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant – en général, une épidémie de ce genre touche entre un quart et la moitié de l'équipage – mais étant donné la façon dont progresse le virus, je suis à peu près certain que d'ici ce soir, nous aurons quatre cent trente malades.* (Pause.) Ou plutôt quatre cent vingt-neuf, dans la mesure où l'ordinateur qui nous sert de premier officier est, je cite « immunisé contre toute pathologie humaine ». Evidemment, être enrhumé serait indigne d'un Vulcain. (Silence. Soupir.) Ordinateur, effacez ces deux dernières phrases._

.

Spock, penché sur un microscope, était complètement absorbé par l'expérience qu'il avait commencée 5,61 jours auparavant et n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever en raison de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté. A présent qu'il contrôlait de nouveau la situation, il avait profité de son arrêt forcé pour se remettre à la tâche qu'il avait involontairement négligée ces derniers temps. Il avait choisi pour cela de se retirer dans le laboratoire de botanique, le plus loin possible de l'infirmerie, pour éviter que le docteur McCoy ne surgisse brusquement pour le forcer à dormir et à prendre du repos alors qu'il lui restait du travail à faire.

D'un autre côté, le médecin en chef n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Spock se sentait inhabituellement fatigué ces derniers temps, et une irritation diffuse dans sa gorge était venue s'ajouter à ce malaise général durant ces dernières 2,33 heures. Il tenait pour responsables de cette sensation désagréable les plantes que Sulu avait rapportées de Gault, et qui diffusaient dans la pièce une odeur particulièrement forte, presque animale.

L'idée de se reposer était cependant presque tentante, et il devait admettre qu'une fois son expérience terminée, il suivrait probablement le conseil de McCoy. Il avait été impressionné par la façon dont le médecin avait amené le capitaine lui-même à prendre du repos, en prenant le premier officier comme témoin de l'inutilité de sa présence sur la passerelle. Spock lui-même avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et que Jim pouvait rester dans ses quartiers. Il avait bien évidemment tenté de protester, mais McCoy avait coupé court.

\- Mais Bones, si vous mettez aussi Spock en arrêt, quelqu'un doit bien…

\- De fait, _non_. Tout est calme, pas de Klingons à l'horizon, le système L-300 n'est pas loin et de toute façon nous ne pourrons pas quitter le vaisseau avant au moins une semaine, il n'y a donc pas lieu de se presser.

\- Une semaine ? avait demandé Kirk avec un reniflement. Pourquoi ?

Spock n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire à ce moment que le rhume avait tendance à diminuer les capacités intellectuelles des humains. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. C'était un phénomène à la fois intéressant à observer et difficile à comprendre pour un Vulcain.

\- Parce que le vaisseau tout entier est en quarantaine ! s'était écrié McCoy. La plupart d'entre nous sommes encore contagieux. Nous ne pouvons avoir aucun contact direct avec qui que ce soit tant que tous les membres de l'équipage n'ont pas été déclarés sains et débarrassés de ce fichu rhume. Etant donné que l'épidémie a commencé il y a quatre jours, et que le virus progresse toujours, je dirais que nous sommes coincés ici pour encore une bonne semaine, si ce n'est plus. Et comme d'habitude dans un rhume, lorsqu'on arrive au troisième jour à peu près, les symptômes deviennent un peu plus sérieux. Rien de grave, mais rien d'agréable non plus. Vous-même, Jim, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme, avait conclu le médecin avec sollicitude.

Le capitaine avait haussé les épaules sans parvenir à faire illusion.

\- Je vais survivre, avait-il répondu sur un ton qui semblait impliquer que la survie serait difficile, ce qui avait fait ricaner McCoy.

\- J'en suis certain, mais il n'empêche qu'une journée de repos complet ne ferait pas de mal à l'équipage, et à vous en particulier. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un sur la passerelle, mais il n'est pas nécessaire que ça soit vous ou Spock, d'accord ? On est au milieu de nulle part et il n'y a rien à faire.

\- J'imagine que vous avez raison, avait répondu Jim avec un frisson.

\- La phrase la plus sensée que vous ayez prononcée aujourd'hui. Allez, Spock, direction votre cabine.

\- On dirait vraiment que vous mettez les enfants récalcitrants au lit, Bones, s'était moqué le capitaine.

\- Et c'est exactement ça. Vous et Spock, vous vous comportez comme des gamins, je vous traite comme tels.

Le Vulcain n'avait pas relevé l'insulte et avait obéi en se retirant dans ses quartiers, mais le sommeil l'avait déserté cette fois encore. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, étant sujet aux insomnies lorsqu'un conflit entre ses deux moitiés accaparait une partie de sa conscience, comme c'était le cas depuis leur dernière mission sur la planète 892-IV. Il avait l'habitude de ces luttes internes et de la guerre permanente qui faisait rage dans sa conscience, et ce qui semblait inquiéter McCoy ne le préoccupait pas. Il savait qu'il viendrait à bout de ce conflit comme il était venu à bout de tous les précédents.

 _\- Sont-ils ennemis, capitaine ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes.**_

Les mots de Jim, puis ceux du médecin dans la cellule où ils avaient été enfermés, avaient fait naître en Spock un questionnement que la méditation ne parvenait à résoudre que partiellement. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté la relation totalement illogique qui le liait à Jim, en dépit de son caractère non-vulcain (et même cela était sujet à caution, mais le terme de _t'hy'la***_ était trop inquiétant pour qu'il le fasse totalement sien), mais le problème posé par le docteur McCoy était différent. Depuis que le premier officier, dans les affres du _pon farr_ , avait requis, dans un moment d'illogisme flagrant, sa présence à ses côtés sur Vulcain pour le _koon-ut-kal-if-fee****_ , et que le médecin avait sauvé Jim de la violence de son meilleur ami, leur relation chaotique avait pris un nouveau tournant. Mais Spock ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots précis sur ce lien qui était le leur. _Ennemis_ ne pouvait évidemment être correct, mais _amis_ ?

Cette question le perturbait, et avait provoqué un nouveau conflit entre ses deux moitiés.

Le fait que McCoy l'ait compris et s'en inquiète ne faisait qu'ajouter au chaos qu'était son esprit lorsqu'il le laissait dériver vers les territoires dangereux des sentiments.

Les yeux du Vulcain se posèrent finalement sur l'anomalie qu'il cherchait en vain depuis un bon quart d'heure et il régla avec précaution le microscope afin de pouvoir l'observer plus attentivement. Accaparé par le travail de précision qu'il était en train d'effectuer, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment l'étrange sensation qui avait envahi son nez et il eut tout juste le temps de rejeter brusquement la tête en arrière avec une inspiration aussi soudaine qu'involontaire. L'éternuement qui s'ensuivit, totalement inattendu, le prit de court et il demeura un instant interdit. Cependant, le picotement au fond de ses narines n'avait pas disparu. Il se détourna avec hâte de son expérience pour éternuer à deux autres reprises dans le creux de son coude.

Il était généralement difficile de surprendre le premier officier de l' _Enterprise_. Cependant ces explosions nasales inopinées, et relativement violentes, provenant de son propre corps, sans aucun avertissement, le prenaient totalement au dépourvu. Avec un reniflement irrépressible (et totalement indigne d'un Vulcain), il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Heureusement, il était seul dans le laboratoire : personne n'avait été témoin de ce bref et incompréhensible manque de discipline. Le fait qu'il eût été incapable de contrôler ce malencontreux réflexe typiquement humain était pour le moins… déconcertant.

Parmi les actions qui semblaient à Spock les moins naturelles du monde, la sternutation arrivait dans les trois premières places. Certes, les Vulcains étaient soumis à un certain nombre de réflexes, et pour la plupart beaucoup plus aiguisés que ceux des humains, mais le filtre nasal qui protégeait normalement leurs conduits respiratoires de toute invasion, associé à leur système immunitaire quasiment parfait, rendait les éternuements totalement inutiles. Spock avait cependant découvert récemment, de façon particulièrement déplaisante, qu'il était parfaitement capable d'éternuer au contact d'une certaine fleur appelée _symbelmynë*****_. Depuis ce jour, il s'était arrangé pour éviter de se trouver à proximité de ce végétal et il était certain qu'il n'y en avait pas à bord. Il ne pouvait être allergique aux plantes récoltées sur Gault, dans la mesure où il n'était pas descendu sur la planète et n'avait jamais été exposé à leurs pollens auparavant.

La seule conclusion possible, pour inattendue, improbable et malvenue qu'elle fût, était qu'il avait été contaminé par le même rhume qui avait atteint 91% de l'équipage. Cette hypothèse expliquait en partie l'état de malaise général dans lequel il se trouvait depuis 1,28 jours. Un frisson courut le long de son dos et il renifla de nouveau. Il fut reconnaissant à Starfleet d'avoir inclus dans l'uniforme réglementaire un mouchoir en tissu, qu'il tira de sa poche pour se moucher. Le gargouillement totalement non-vulcain qui résultat de l'opération le fit grimacer. S'emparant d'une lingette propre et d'un produit désinfectant, il nettoya la table sur laquelle il avait travaillé, incapable de mettre à distance le léger dégoût qui le traversa à la vue des gouttelettes mauves qui avait atterri sur les lentilles du microscope.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de désinfecter son poste, il analysa son état de santé. Il ne se sentait pas spécialement mal, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement bien non plus, comme le docteur McCoy l'avait remarqué le matin même avec sa perspicacité médicale habituelle.

 _Vraiment, docteur ? J'ignorais que vous aviez reçu une formation médicale. Je pensais que vous procédiez uniquement par essais et tâtonnements.******_

Spock vacilla légèrement à ce souvenir. Comment pouvait-on dire une chose et en penser une autre ? Il s'agissait d'une attitude typiquement humaine, et le fait qu'il ait pu l'adopter, et ce à plusieurs reprises (n'avait-il pas également déclaré que la perte du chirurgien de l' _Enterprise_ , quoiqu'il puisse penser de _ses talents douteux******_ , serait synonyme d'une perte d'efficacité sur le vaisseau ?), lui semblait presque incroyable.

Chassant de son esprit les souvenirs qui cherchaient à l'envahir, il décida que le plus sage à faire était de se rendre à l'infirmerie, même si une telle visite s'accompagnerait nécessairement de sarcasmes et autres variations du « je vous l'avais bien dit » de la part du médecin en chef. Réprimant un soupir parfaitement humain, Spock renforça ses boucliers mentaux et quitta le laboratoire.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était l'effervescence qui régnait à l'infirmerie. Le personnel soignant était débordé par ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un invasion. Le médecin avait expliqué que les symptômes du rhinovirus s'accentuaient souvent au troisième jour de la maladie, ce qui semblait se confirmer au vu du nombre de malades qui, toussant, les yeux brillants de fièvre, venaient chercher à l'infirmerie des médicaments ou simplement du réconfort. McCoy, qui était visiblement fiévreux lui-même, ne renvoyait personne et essayait de s'occuper personnellement de tous, avec l'aide du docteur M'Benga. Lorsqu'il aperçut Spock, il ne l'interrogea pas sur les raisons de sa venue et lui demanda son aide. Le Vulcain oublia immédiatement son propre inconfort et fit de son mieux pour décharger le praticien. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'occuper directement des malades, mais il prit en main l'intendance de l'infirmerie, renouvelant les stocks et distribuant efficacement hyposprays, pastilles contre la toux et autres médicaments.

Lorsque la situation fut à peu près stabilisée, 2,43 heures plus tard, Spock se retira discrètement dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler au médecin en tête à tête, mais il était gelé et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de maîtriser les frissons qui s'emparaient de lui par intermittence. Or, s'il acceptait de révéler son état de santé au médecin en chef ou à M'Benga, il refusait catégoriquement de montrer sa faiblesse aux yeux de l'équipage. Il avait réussi, jusqu'alors, à faire illusion, mais refouler les symptômes devenait de plus en plus difficile. C'était alors qu'il avait décidé de s'éclipser, quitte à revenir plus tard, lorsque les choses se seraient calmées.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, immédiatement suivi par une petite toux et un reniflement totalement non-vulcain. Sortant son mouchoir, il l'appliqua sur son nez qui s'était remis à couler malgré lui. Puis il but deux verres d'eau et enfila lentement sa robe noire. La méditation avait toujours eu sur la douleur physique un effet apaisant, il avait pu le constater à chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé lors d'une mission. Il supposait (espérait ?) que cela fonctionnerait de la même façon dans le cas d'une maladie infectieuse. Refusant de prendre en compte la protestation de ses articulations, il s'agenouilla sur son tapis de méditation et ferma les yeux.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit descendre sur lui la paix qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le _wh'ltri_. Il se força à examiner les sentiments qui, malheureusement, accompagnaient les symptômes purement physiques – surprise, déception, frustration – et à les mettre à distance. Sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il se sentait de plus en plus calme, détaché, en paix avec lui-même. Il prit une profonde inspiration…

… et fut immédiatement récompensé par un éternuement sonore, totalement inattendu et presque douloureux, qui lui déchira la gorge et le propulsa en avant.

Le Vulcain, brusquement tiré de son état méditatif, ouvrit les yeux, la respiration toujours saccadée. La sensation de picotement n'avait absolument pas disparu et elle fut suivie d'une deuxième sternutation. Spock essaya désespérément de bloquer le réflexe, sans y parvenir. Ses épaules se soulevèrent une nouvelle fois et un troisième éternuement se fraya un chemin hors de ses poumons. Le fait d'avoir réprimé pendant des heures (et probablement inconsciemment depuis bien plus longtemps) tous les symptômes qui l'accablaient en ce moment semblait avoir eu une conséquence inattendue : à présent qu'il se relâchait, baissait sa garde, laissait son corps se détendre, le rhume, qui n'avait été que retardé, prenait sa revanche et revenait à la charge avec une puissance accrue…

Totalement impuissant à contrôler son propre corps, et se sentant légèrement nauséeux, Spock abandonna toute tentative de méditation, s'assit en tailleur, sortit son mouchoir et attendit le prochain éternuement.

Etre à moitié humain avait certes ses désavantages.

* * *

 *** Il y a 430 personnes à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Je ne sais plus dans quel épisode c'est mentionné, mais Memory Alpha le dit.**

 **** Toujours et encore "Bread and circuses". Jim répond à un des esclaves romains qui assiste à une scène assez habituelle de sarcasme Spock-McCoy. Le fait d'utiliser le terme "ennemis" m'a marquée parce que je le trouve tout de même un peu fort. Je veux dire, oui, ils n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, mais il est évident, à ce stade de la chronologie, qu'ils sont très proches malgré tout...**

 ***** _T'hy'la_ : je crois que c'est la première fois que j'utilise ce mot dans une de mes fics. J'ai longuement hésité, parce que la connotation est généralement amoureuse, mais selon Roddenberry, c'est un mot vulcain qui signifie "ami", "frère" et / ou "amant". Pour la petite histoire, ce mot n'apparaît jamais dans TOS, ni dans les films anciens, ni dans les films récents. Il a été inventé par Roddenberry dans la novélisation de _Star Trek 1 : The motion picture_. Il y est clairement dit que Spock considère Jim comme son _t'hy'la_ , sans précision sur la nature du sentiment qui les lie exactement. C'est sur ce passage que les fans se sont appuyés pour "prouver" que le couple Spock-Kirk était canon. (Et aussi le fait que Shatner ait fait une déclaration d'amour à Nimoy dans "The turnabout intruder", dans une scène ensuite effacée, mais je crois que j'en ai déjà parlé ailleurs.) Vous me connaissez, je reste sur la notion d'ami et de frère pour désigner le lien entre Jim et Spock, mais je pense que le mot vulcain est important à utiliser malgré tout. Il implique une relation extrêmement forte, qui surpasse tout le reste, et quand on regarde TOS, c'est juste... évident. Le rôle de McCoy l'est moins, et c'est ce sur quoi j'ai voulu insister ici.**

 ****** Dans "Amok time", quand Spock doit descendre sur Vulcain pour rencontrer sa promise T'Pring, il demande à Jim de l'accompagner, puis se tourne vers McCoy et requiert également sa présence. Bones a l'air très surpris et absolument ravi, et il répond qu'il en serait "honoré". C'est un des rares moments "sentimentalement sérieux" entre eux (donc j'adore évidemment). Ensuite, McCoy sauve la vie de Jim pendant le combat qu'il doit mener contre Spock, donc c'était évidemment une très bonne idée de lui demander de venir ! Je pense que la relation entre Spock et McCoy change à partir de ce moment. Toujours autant de sarcasmes, mais beaucoup plus de proximité / complicité / connivence entre eux.**

 ******* Que les fans du _Seigneur des anneaux_ me pardonnent. Mais rendre Spock allergique au _symbelmynë_ (fleur qui n'existe que dans l'univers de Tolkien) était tout simplement irrésistible.**

 ******** Toujours "Bread and circuses". Spock fait preuve d'une remarquable aptitude au sarcasme dans cet épisode...**


	12. Journée 5 22:30

_... Si vous vouliez savoir comment se comporte James T. Kirk, capitaine de l'_ Enterprise _, lorsqu'il est malade, voilà la réponse. Un petit moment Spock-Kirk (profitez-en, il y en a relativement peu dans mes fics) que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Je pense en être à peu près à la moitié de cette histoire._

 _Et sinon, à propos du terme t'hy'la évoqué dans le chapitre précédent, et bien que je m'en tienne comme d'habitude à la stricte amitié entre ces deux-là, dans "The Turnabout Intruder" (dernier épisode de la saison 3), Shatner, au lieu du dialogue prévu, s'est écrié "Spock, it's always been you, you know it's always been you. Say you love me too." (Spock, ça a toujours été vous, vous le savez bien. Dites-moi que vous m'aimez aussi.")... La scène a évidemment été retournée et il n'en existe apparemment pas de trace. Je n'aime toujours pas les romances, mais je trouve cette histoire marrante et assez mignonne._ Star Trek _est le premier fandom officiel jamais créé, et Kirk-Spock le premier couple de fanfic. Il y a des raisons... entre les propos de Roddenberry sur les t'hy'la et la sortie fracassante de Shatner que je viens de vous citer, rien d'étonnant à ce que ce pairing soit devenu presque canon..._

* * *

 **Cinquième journée – 22:30**

 _Journal de bord de l'ingénieur en chef, date stellaire 4166,00_

 _L'_ Enterprise _a été officiellement placée en quarantaine et le capitaine a décidé d'accorder à tout membre de l'équipage deux jours de repos. Tout à bord du vaisseau fonctionne au ralenti. Le réplicateur a fait des siennes mais, étant malade moi-même, je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'atteler au problème. (Silence. Bâillement.) Je verrai ça demain._

.

Jim poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se retourna dans ses draps. Il s'était mis au lit très tôt, vers neuf heures et demie, dans l'espoir que le sommeil le prenne en pitié et, en le plongeant dans l'oubli, le sorte de l'état de semi-hébétude qui avait été le sien tout au long de la journée. Il avait réussi à se reposer par intermittence, mais l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son équipage et le bon fonctionnement de son vaisseau l'avait poussé à vérifier toutes les demi-heures les rapports de plus en plus alarmants de l'infirmerie et les vérifications de base effectuées par les équipes d'urgence. Il avait dormi presque deux heures dans l'après-midi, d'un sommeil lourd et inconfortable, grelottant sous l'effet de la fièvre, des rêves inquiétants flottant indistinctement au bord de sa conscience. Il s'était réveillé en sueur, le nez complètement bouché, avec l'impression qu'il ne s'était absolument pas reposé. Le soir venu, il avait donc décidé de se coucher tôt, mais les éternuements à répétition, son incapacité à respirer correctement et les quintes de toux qui le secouaient sitôt qu'il s'allongeait l'avaient empêché de s'endormir.

Un double éternuement particulièrement vicieux le décida à se lever. Allongé dans le noir, il ruminait de sombres pensées fortement marquées par l'auto-apitoiement, variations relativement puériles et peu constructives autour du thème « pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, la vie est injuste ». Il lui fallait sortir de cette spirale, décida-t-il en enfilant la tunique verte de son uniforme. Il saisit le jeu d'échecs en trois dimensions sur son bureau, jeta dans sa corbeille qui débordait déjà une demi-douzaine de mouchoirs en papiers usés qui encombraient ses poches, renouvela ses munitions et quitta ses quartiers sur un nouvel éternuement.

Le pas moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire (la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, avant de se coucher, sa température était de 38,6°C, ce qui expliquait l'impression de lourdeur qui entravait chacun de ses gestes), il alla frapper doucement à la porte du premier officier. Il espérait que Spock n'était pas en train de méditer – une activité qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps depuis leur dernière mission –, mais ses craintes étaient infondées : la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, révélant le visage du Vulcain qui, plus droit que jamais, les mains derrière le dos, salua le nouveau venu d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- Je vous en prie, capitaine, entrez.

\- Je vous dérange ? demanda Kirk avec hésitation (l'expérience lui avait enseigné que, lorsque Spock utilisait son titre au lieu de son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux hors service, cela signifiait généralement que quelque chose embarrassait ou préoccupait le Vulcain).

\- Pas du tout, Jim. J'étais en train de revoir les derniers rapports de l'Ingénierie, expliqua-t-il en esquissant un geste vers le PADD posé sur son bureau, mais ces derniers peuvent évidemment attendre, dans la mesure où le vaisseau est temporairement immobilisé.

 _Jim_. Voilà qui sonnait mieux. Kirk fit un pas dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, avoua-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules, et je me demandais si vous seriez tenté par une petite partie d'échecs.

Sans un mot, Spock désigna gracieusement la petite table sur laquelle ils jouaient toujours et fit quelques pas vers le placard où il conservait le thé vulcain qu'ils buvaient tous deux traditionnellement durant leurs parties. Le parfum apaisant des herbes en train d'infuser emplit bientôt la petite pièce. Jim pouvait à peine le percevoir à travers la congestion de son nez, mais il lui semblait presque en sentir la douceur dans sa gorge irritée avant même d'avoir commencé à le boire.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il se demandait si cette partie était vraiment une bonne idée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura le capitaine en se mouchant pour la millième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Je ne représente pas un défi très intéressant pour vous ce soir.

En réalité, même si la présence de Spock et la nécessité de réfléchir au jeu lui avaient fait du bien et l'avaient détourné pour un temps de son auto-apitoiement, il était toujours parcouru de frissons et tous ses membres lui semblaient lourds, ses mouvements maladroits, sa pensée d'une lenteur déprimante. Il était incapable de se concentrer. Sa tête pesait des tonnes et la moindre anticipation sur le jeu de son adversaire lui demandait un effort surhumain. Les deux amis avaient bu plusieurs mugs de _theris-masu*_ , avec une généreuse dose de miel pour le capitaine (le fait que Spock conserve du miel dans ses quartiers, pour Jim ou Bones lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite, afin d'atténuer l'amertume du breuvage vulcain, était une des nombreuses preuves de leur amitié et de la sensibilité du premier officier, quoiqu'il s'en défende avec froideur lorsque l'un des deux humains le taquinait à ce sujet), ce qui avait un peu calmé l'irritation au fond de sa gorge, mais le malaise diffus qu'il éprouvait depuis le matin ne l'avait pas quitté, et se concentrer était devenu de plus en plus difficile.

\- Si le but de cette soirée est de vous distraire des symptômes les plus déplaisants de votre rhume, fit remarquer Spock, votre performance aux échecs importe peu. De plus… ( _Jim fronça les sourcils face à cette hésitation inhabituelle_.) De plus, je crains de ne pas être moi-même un joueur très efficace ce soir.

Kirk se redressa légèrement, surpris de cette remarque inopinée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

De nouveau, il discerna au fond des yeux de son interlocuteur une hésitation fugace, comme si Spock se demandait ce qu'il pouvait ou non dire à son capitaine, et pesait le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle confession.

\- Spock ? répéta doucement Jim.

Le premier officier baissa les yeux et ses épaules se relâchèrent, en signe de défaite, de résignation ou peut-être de soulagement, Kirk était incapable de le dire. L'instant d'après, les sourcils du Vulcain se plissèrent dans une expression inhabituelle pendant que son regard se faisait vague et lointain puis Spock leva les deux mains pour se couvrir le visage. Abasourdi, Jim remarqua immédiatement le mouchoir, plié horizontalement en deux et recouvrant les paumes de son ami. Il était évident, au vu des larges taches violettes ( _oui_ , les sécrétions nasales de Spock étaient violettes**, ce qui s'avérait légèrement déconcertant, bien que Kirk en eût été informé théoriquement par Bones), que ledit mouchoir avait été utilisé et réutilisé tout au long de la journée.

\- Ne me dites pas… commença le capitaine.

Spock, qui avait fermé les yeux, se pencha soudainement en avant avec un éternuement spectaculaire.

\- … que vous avez attrapé un rhume contre lequel vous êtes normalement totalement immunisé ? conclut Kirk, qui avait du mal à y croire.

Le Vulcain essaya de répondre, mais son nez semblait en désaccord complet avec ce plan. Après deux nouveaux éternuements qui l'empêchèrent totalement d'articuler la moindre réponse, il se redressa, se moucha le plus discrètement possible et se carra dans sa chaise. Kirk le fixait, la bouche entrouverte, totalement dépassé par les événements. Spock (et McCoy avec lui) avait répété tant de fois qu'il était impossible pour lui d'attraper un rhume que le capitaine n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité de sa contamination. L'idée de son invulnérable premier officier submergé par un virus si petit, si commun, si _humain_ , lui semblait grotesque. Et plus qu'inquiétante.

Spock était le pilier sur lequel il s'appuyait en permanence. A chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé (ce qui, Jim devait l'avouer, arrivait relativement souvent, la plupart du temps dans des missions où Spock s'était stupidement interposé entre le capitaine et un danger quelconque, comme très récemment sur Gamma Trianguli VI***, risquant régulièrement sa vie pour lui), Kirk avait senti ses entrailles se contracter, son estomac se resserrer, son cœur battre à grand coups dans sa poitrine, l'horreur et l'angoisse envahir son esprit. Il constata avec stupeur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même ces mêmes manifestations physiques, comme si le Vulcain courait un grand danger. Jim essaya de se raisonner, se répéta qu'un rhume pouvait difficilement être considéré comme une maladie dangereuse, mais son esprit se heurtait toujours à l'idée qu'il n'était pas _logique_ que Spock, avec son système immunitaire proche de la perfection, eût été contaminé par ce virus.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, capitaine, dit le Vulcain, la voix légèrement plus nasale qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de faire de vous le témoin de cette faiblesse passagère.

Jim écarquilla les yeux et se retint au dernier moment de les lever au ciel. Il avait du mal à croire à la réalité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Pour commencer, bien que cette expression doive probablement vous sembler totalement illogique, _à vos souhaits_. Et ensuite, pour l'amour de Dieu, Spock, un éternuement est un _réflexe_ , pas une… une faiblesse !

Le regard glacial que lui lança le Vulcain le dissuada de continuer sur ce sujet. Il était évident que pour Spock, une telle manifestation de son manque de contrôle et de discipline constituait une faiblesse impardonnable.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous malade ? enchaîna Kirk, allant à l'essentiel. Vous avez vu McCoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le regard du premier officier erra une fraction de seconde vers la gauche, tandis qu'il se raidissait sur son siège. Kirk comprit immédiatement la signification de cette réaction.

\- Capitaine, je…

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de m'expliquer, Monsieur Spock. Vous n'avez pas été consulter Bones, j'ai compris.

Jim secoua la tête avec un soupir. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était davantage frustré, déçu, ou inquiet.

\- Nous avons failli vous perdre l'an dernier lorsque vous nous avez caché la vérité sur votre état de santé****, reprit-il à voix basse. Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour ne pas recommencer la même erreur.

\- Il s'agit d'un simple rhume, capitaine, et non…

\- Spock, il s'agit d'une maladie que vous n'auriez pas _dû_ attraper ! s'énerva le capitaine. On ne sait pas quel effet elle peut avoir sur vous, et je trouve un tel comportement totalement _irresponsable_ de votre part !

Ses mots étaient durs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il réagissait probablement de façon excessive (parce qu'il y avait 99% de chances pour que, comme le disait le Vulcain, ce ne soit qu'un « simple rhume »), mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était glissé dans son esprit et avait emporté au loin le peu de pensées rationnelles que la fièvre lui avait laissées. Il savait cependant qu'il pouvait généralement se fier à son intuition, or son intuition venait d'allumer son signal d'alarme intérieur.

\- Capitaine, je… répéta Spock, tendu.

Kirk interrompit involontairement la tentative de justification de son premier officier par un éternuement explosif avant de lui faire remarquer :

\- Spock, vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez, la situation n'est pas _normale_. Et la seule chose _logique_ à faire est d'aller consulter McCoy. Immédiatement, conclut-il en se levant.

* * *

 *** Thé aux herbes vulcaines, assez amer.**

 **** Bon, j'avais inventé ça dans "L'autre moitié" et je m'y tiens. Je n'ai absolument aucune explication rationnelle à proposer pour ce fait. Je trouvais juste ça marrant.**

 ***** La planète de "The apple" (saison 2 épisode 5). Spock pousse Kirk, menacé par une plante dont les dards sont mortels, et se prend tout le venin en pleine poitrine. Miraculeusement, il n'en meurt pas...**

 ****** "Amok time", évidemment. Spock, en proie au _plak tow_ (la "fièvre du sang"), ne dit rien ni à McCoy ni à Kirk, et lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui lui arrive, il est presque trop tard. C'est pour ça qu'ils doivent retourner sur Vulcain en toute urgence. Je pense que Jim a eu vraiment peur cette fois-là et qu'il n'a pas envie de renouveler l'expérience.**


	13. Journée 6 0:00

**Sixième journée – 0:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4166,12_

 _Etant donné la façon dont le sort s'acharne contre nous, je commence à croire que ce vaisseau a été maudit. (Voix de McCoy en arrière-fond : Ne soyez pas ridicule. Qui voudrait maudire un vaisseau en refilant un_ rhume _à tout l'équipage ? Léger silence. Reniflement.) McCoy a beau dire, je suis sûr de ce que j'avance. (Voix de McCoy en arrière-fond : Oui, parce que vous avez 39°C de fièvre et la vivacité d'esprit d'une moule. Allez vous coucher et fichez-moi la paix !)_

.

Spock était mortifié. Non seulement il avait été assez stupide pour avoir, dans un moment regrettable de faiblesse humaine, laissé le capitaine réaliser qu'il avait contracté la même maladie que les neuf dixièmes de l'équipage, mais il avait également subi une remontrance pour avoir dissimulé ce fait au docteur McCoy. Cela dit, il n'avait pas _volontairement_ caché son état de santé. En réalité, une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans ses quartiers, il n'avait plus trouvé le courage de les quitter de nouveau pour affronter le froid relatif du reste du vaisseau. Il avait du travail à faire, qui ne requérait pas une intense concentration, et il avait donc choisi de vérifier des rapports au lieu de venir ajouter ses microbes au chaos qu'était déjà l'infirmerie. Lorsque Jim était venu rendre une petite visite à son premier officier pour lui proposer une partie d'échecs, Spock avait, par réflexe, réprimé la majeure partie de ses symptômes, mais il s'était ensuite concentré sur le jeu et n'avait pas été capable de supprimer les trois éternuements qui lui avaient échappé lorsque son ami l'avait questionné sur ce qui le préoccupait.

La fièvre qui faisait battre son cœur dans ses tempes lui donnait l'impression que ses boucliers vulcains étaient moins puissants que d'habitude, et qu'il devenait par là même plus humain, ce qui était… troublant.

Mais le capitaine avait raison. Ce virus n'était pas _normal_. Il en avait conscience, tout comme il savait qu'il aurait dû insister pour être examiné par le médecin en chef une fois la situation redevenue moins tendue à l'infirmerie. Mais quelque chose l'avait arrêté, un sentiment sur lequel il avait du mal à mettre un mot. Il s'agissait d'une émotion trouble, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'embarras, la honte ou une quelconque fierté mal placée. Après tout, le docteur McCoy l'avait déjà vu dans les affres du _pon farr_. Il lui avait sauvé la vie – ils s'étaient _mutuellement_ sauvé la vie – un nombre incalculable de fois. Il avait même pratiqué sur son cerveau une forme de chirurgie qui aurait dû être impossible*. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la gêne entre eux deux. Cependant, quelque chose avait empêché le Vulcain d'aller frapper chez le praticien pour lui exposer la situation. Il l'avait sérieusement envisagé, parce qu'il s'agissait de la décision la plus logique, mais…

Mais McCoy avait paru tellement mal en point lui-même, tellement… _fragile_ , que Spock n'avait pas voulu ajouter au poids qui pesait déjà sur ses épaules. Le médecin avait besoin de se reposer, de dormir. Il avait déjà vu assez de malades pour la journée – il en avait _plein le dos_ , comme il l'avait dit lui-même.

\- Capitaine, soyez assuré que je ne cherche pas à désobéir à vos ordres, dit-il respectueusement, mais le docteur McCoy doit être endormi à l'heure qu'il est. Ce virus l'a touché sérieusement et il me semble qu'il serait préférable de le laisser reprendre des forces afin qu'il se rétablisse au plus vite.

Jim darda sur le premier officier un regard perçant.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas allé le voir tout de suite ? Parce qu'il était déjà submergé de travail ?

Spock concentra son regard sur un point inexistant sur le mur, tout en sachant que ce simple mouvement suffirait au capitaine pour apprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir. 3,45 secondes après, il sentit la main de Jim se poser brièvement sur son bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ressentir de l'empathie, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ? dit-il doucement. Oh, pas la peine de prendre l'air offensé ! Je vous connais. Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir. Je sais reconnaître ce genre de choses lorsque je les vois dans vos yeux. Toute colère avait disparu de la voix de Kirk. Elle avait été remplacée par une sorte de tristesse, une émotion que le Vulcain n'était pas certain de savoir interpréter.

 _Vous ne sauriez que faire de vrais sentiments, de sentiments décents et chaleureux, pas vrai ?_

Le souvenir de ce que lui avait dit le médecin dans la cellule romaine se mêlait dans son esprit à une phrase qu'il avait lui-même prononcée, des années auparavant.

 _Jim, lorsque j'éprouve de l'amitié pour vous, j'ai honte.**_

\- Je suis sûr que Bones ne dort pas, reprit le capitaine, le tirant de ces réminiscences plus ou moins bienvenues. Vous savez que lorsqu'il est malade, il reste éveillé le plus longtemps possible pour éviter les cauchemars. Je vous propose d'aller frapper doucement à sa porte. S'il ne répond pas, nous partirons. Mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il répondra.

Spock acquiesça pensivement. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce fait, bien qu'il ait lui-même, quelques mois auparavant, suite à un concours de circonstances improbables, été témoin du délire fiévreux du médecin en chef***. Il était en effet hautement probable que McCoy fût toujours éveillé. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il avait l'impression déplaisante que son esprit était bien moins aiguisé que d'habitude, comme enveloppé d'un nuage de coton qui émoussait ses réflexes et sa capacité de réflexion.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde brumeux des enrhumés, Monsieur Spock, plaisanta Kirk en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Vous allez bientôt constater par vous-même que vos facultés mentales ont tendances à être légèrement diminuées par la fièvre et la fatigue. Il s'agit d'un des effets secondaires les moins plaisants de nos pathologies humaines.

Spock soupira intérieurement. Il s'agissait d'un aspect de l'humanité qu'il aurait laissé de côté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

.

Bones ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ou peut-être était-il plus juste de dire qu'il ne _voulait_ pas dormir. La congestion l'empêchait de respirer normalement, le ruissellement continu de son nez s'étant transformé en une espèce de bloc de ciment collé dans ses sinus, mais les éternuements n'avaient pas diminué de fréquence ni d'intensité, et des quintes de toux secouaient son corps de plus en plus souvent. Tout cela ne l'aurait cependant pas dérangé s'il n'avait pas vu la fièvre monter lentement mais sûrement de jour en jour. Elle n'était pas si élevée, mais il pouvait la sentir dans ses articulations douloureuses, dans la migraine qui battait dans son crâne, dans l'impression que tout requérait de sa part deux fois plus d'efforts que d'habitude, que son corps était plus lourd que jamais, que tout était plus difficile à faire…

Mais il connaissait son corps et la façon dont réagissait son système immunitaire dès qu'il attrapait un rhume, et il savait que dormir signifierait une augmentation de sa température, et qu'après viendraient les cauchemars et le délire, et il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Un léger coup frappé à sa porte le tira de ces pensées peu réjouissantes.

\- Entrez, dit-il avec un éternuement.

\- A vos souhaits. Comment allez-vous ?

McCoy ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de colère et de gêne à l'idée que Jim était venu vérifier qu'il allait bien, comme il l'aurait fait avec un gamin de cinq ans. Il savait qu'il était particulièrement pénible lorsqu'il était malade, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon ou d'une gouvernante ! Sans même jeter un regard au nouveau venu, il se moucha et répondit avec irritation :

\- J'irais mieux si quatre cent vingt-neuf membres de l'équipage n'étaient pas atteints du même virus, ou si au moins certains d'entre eux commençaient à se sentir mieux.

En réalité, il ne voyait aucun signe d'amélioration parmi les malades, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter, mais il avait relégué cette pensée troublante au second plan de son esprit, se concentrant sur les soins à prodiguer. Au moins Sulu, et avec lui tous ceux qui étaient descendus sur Gault six jours auparavant, auraient dû commencer à se sentir mieux. Seulement, leurs symptômes demeuraient exactement les mêmes. Ils n'allaient pas plus mal, mais ils éternuaient et toussaient toujours autant, étaient toujours horriblement congestionnés, fiévreux, courbatus et fatigués…

\- Je ne tiens pas spécialement à vous inquiéter encore davantage, mais _quatre cent trente****_ membres de l'équipage sont malades à présent, et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venus vous voir.

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

Le médecin en chef leva enfin les yeux de son mouchoir. Jim et Spock se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le capitaine avait l'air mal en point, les yeux, le nez et les joues rouges, la respiration sifflante. Il étouffa un accès de toux dans sa manche, dont McCoy n'aima pas du tout le son mouillé. Mais Spock…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _quatre cent trente_ ? demanda-t-il, comprenant enfin le sens de la phrase prononcée par son ami.

Kirk lança un regard significatif au premier officier, et Spock fit un pas en avant.

\- Docteur, je…

Sa voix, habituellement si contrôlée, dérapa soudainement, et il ferma les yeux, la respiration brusquement erratique. McCoy ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdi. Son cerveau refusait d'admettre ce qu'il voyait, parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas possible que Spock attrape quelque chose d'aussi banalement humain qu'un rhume. Il était étrange, se dit distraitement le médecin alors que le premier officier succombait finalement aux impératifs de ses sinus, que les éternuements bruyants et explosifs du Vulcain contrastent si violemment avec sa personnalité toujours sous contrôle.

Lorsque Spock se redressa finalement avec un reniflement timide, après trois sternutations aussi peu discrètes les unes que les autres, Bones était déjà debout, un tricordeur à la main.

Il avait raison après tout, et son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé : ce virus n'avait rien de _normal_.

* * *

 *** "Spock's brain" (saison 3, épisode 1). Je sais que pour beaucoup de Trekkies, cet épisode ne fait pas partie du canon, parce qu'il a atterré beaucoup de spectateurs. Il ne m'a pas déplu à ce point - je l'ai largement préféré à plusieurs autres épisodes et au 5ème film, par exemple. Donc il reste dans mon canon...**

 **** "The naked time" : au tout début de la série, un virus inconnu agit comme un désinhibant et pousse les membres de l'équipage à dire et à faire des tas de choses étranges. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cet épisode, notamment parce que Sulu se prend pour d'Artagnan... C'est là que Christine avoue ses sentiments à Spock (et la tronche de Spock en face vaut son pesant de cacahuètes) et surtout c'est là que Spock se met à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Apparemment, Leonard Nimoy a modifié le scénario original, qui voulait que Spock fasse je ne sais plus quoi d'illogique et de ridicule : il a proposé une sorte de confrontation entre ses deux moitiés, ce qui a donné la scène finale, où Spock explique à Jim que sa moitié humaine a honte de ressentir des émotions, et que sa moitié humaine est malheureuse de ne pouvoir les exprimer. Notamment, il dit qu'il n'a jamais pu dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il a honte lorsqu'il éprouve de l'amitié pour le capitaine. Bon, j'aime pas les histoires d'amour, mais ce genre de scènes hautement émotionnelles m'émeuvent au-delà de ce qu'il devrait être permis pour une adulte responsable qui a compris qu'il s'agissait d'une _fiction_...**

 ***** Euh, ça, ça sort de mon esprit, et c'est un one-shot ultra sentimental que j'ai écrit et jamais posté. Peut-être un jour...**

 ****** Je crois que je me répète, mais sur l' _Enterprise_ , il y a 430 personnes en tout.**


	14. Journée 6 10:00

_Un chapitre assez court, en attendant le prochain qui est plus long et qui contient un certain nombre d'explications..._

* * *

 **Sixième journée – 10:00**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4166,87_

 _J'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à travailler sur le virus qui s'est répandu à travers tout le vaisseau. Bonne nouvelle : il s'agit bien d'une mutation d'un rhinovirus. Une mutation peu commune, certes, mais parfaitement reconnaissable. Mauvaise nouvelle : je n'ai pas le moindre début d'idée pour expliquer comment Spock a été contaminé. Son système immunitaire vulcain est presque parfait. Un simple rhume ne devrait avoir trouvé aucune brèche dans ses défenses. J'ai quelques idées d'expériences pour tester la résistance, la force et les capacités d'adaptation du virus et je vais les mettre en pratique dès maintenant, mais je reste… perplexe._

Kirk massa un instant ses tempes douloureuses du bout de ses doigts et jeta un regard circulaire tout autour de lui. DeSalle avait pris le contrôle du panneau de commande de l'Ingénierie, le lieutenant Palmer s'occupait de la communication, et Rahda et Farrell remplaçaient Sulu et Chekov. Tous avaient l'expérience et la connaissance nécessaires pour se trouver sur la passerelle, mais, égoïstement, Jim aurait préféré voir ses coéquipiers habituels à leur place. Le médecin en chef n'était pas là pour donner son avis sur tout et provoquer Spock comme à son habitude, et même le premier officier, pourtant assis plus raide que jamais à son poste habituel, semblait presque… éteint. Cela dit, il se débrouillait très bien pour dissimuler ses symptômes. Kirk était impressionné par son stoïcisme. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Pour être honnête, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce que tout le monde était trop fatigué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. La passerelle était plus silencieuse que d'habitude, en raison de l'ambiance morose que le virus semblait avoir apportée avec lui, et en même temps, de tous côtés et à tout instant retentissaient reniflements, toux étouffées et éternuements plus ou moins violents. Le fait que tout le monde soit malade à bord était franchement décourageant. Ils pouvaient certes faire tourner le vaisseau, naviguer, par équipes d'urgence qui ne travaillaient pas plus de quatre heures par jour, et poursuivre leur route vers le secteur L-300, où l' _Enterprise_ était attendue, mais la quarantaine les empêchait d'atterrir, alors quel était l'intérêt de se dépêcher ?

Après un énième éternuement, Jim resta prostré quelques secondes, la tête penchée vers ses genoux, respirant avec difficulté. La nausée qui avait s'était lentement mais sûrement installée dans son estomac depuis qu'il était arrivé sur la passerelle avait empiré de minute en minute, et il se demanda combien de temps il lui restait avant de se sentir trop mal pour rester à son poste. Il se redressa avec un soupir. A ce stade, tout l'équipage avait abandonné les précautions sanitaires de base, et les officiers cessé de se laver les mains et de nettoyer leur poste à chaque fois qu'ils toussaient ou éternuaient. Le nombre de mouchoirs en tissu qu'il leur restait à bord était un autre problème, mais Kirk ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. En fait, il aurait préféré ne penser à _rien_. Etre capitaine d'un vaisseau dont l'équipage tout entier était atteint par le même rhume n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans Starfleet. Il savait que ce genre d'inconvénients faisait partie du métier, mais comme il n'était pas du genre patient lorsqu'il était malade, il commençait à envisager très sérieusement d'envoyer sa démission.

La porte de l'ascenseur coulissa, émettant un léger chuintement, et Bones apparut sur la passerelle, le front strié de rides qui indiquaient clairement sa préoccupation. Sa démarche était loin d'être aussi énergique que d'habitude, et il paraissait épuisé. Le capitaine se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- De be dites pas que vous êtes resté éveillé toute la duit ? le gronda-t-il, en grimaçant involontairement au son de sa propre voix.

Il renifla pour atténuer la pression dans son nez et fut récompensé par une quinte de toux. McCoy, qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre, s'était interrompu, et le fixait à présent de son « regard médical », tandis que Spock levait la tête du panneau de contrôle scientifique et jetait un coup d'œil au capitaine, probablement préoccupé par ses accès de toux de plus en plus fréquents. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Jim n'était pas non plus ravi de sentir le mucus s'accumuler dans ses bronches d'heure en heure.

\- Capitaine, déclara Bones lorsque Kirk eut enfin fini de tousser, j'aimerais vous dire un mot, si vous avez un moment, et à vous aussi, Spock, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé.

La question était presque rhétorique, puisque le médecin savait pertinemment que personne sur la passerelle n'avait grand-chose à faire compte tenu des circonstances. Le premier officier se leva immédiatement et tous trois quittèrent la passerelle sans aucun autre mot de la part du capitaine que « DeSalle, je vous laisse les commandes ». Et un double éternuement de la part de McCoy.

\- Jim, s'exclama ce dernier lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se fut refermée derrière eux, vous avez une tête à faire peur et je n'aime pas du tout le son de cette toux.

Kirk jeta vers son ami un regard peu amène. Les cernes noirs sous ses yeux en disaient long sur son état de fatigue.

\- C'est sûr que _vous_ avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que moi, commenta-t-il sèchement. Où nous emmenez-vous, au fait ?

Le médecin en chef soupira.

\- Dans la salle de conférence numéro 3. Nous sommes encore assez près de Gault pour les appeler, et j'aimerais leur poser quelques questions, de préférence pas devant l'équipage.

\- Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison pour laquelle nous devrions tout d'abord réaliser cet appel, et ensuite le dissimuler, docteur ? demanda Spock, la voix légèrement plus nasale qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Vous pouvez, Spock, vous pouvez, répondit McCoy avez un reniflement peu gracieux.

Jim eut un petit rire. Il se demandait si, même à l'article de la mort, ces deux-là continueraient à s'envoyer des piques. C'était probable, conclut-il avant de venir en aide à Spock :

\- Il a raison, Bones, pourquoi tout ce secret ? Pourquoi ne pas les appeler de la passerelle ?

\- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de provoquer une panique générale au cas où mes hypothèses se révèlent exactes.

Jim redevint immédiatement sérieux :

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'anormal dans le virus ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas. Je veux savoir si les colons ont été également touchés par cette même épidémie sur la planète, et si ce rhume s'est répandu comme il s'est répandu sur l' _Enterprise_. Je suis allé ce matin voir Sulu, Scotty et tous ceux qui ont été contaminés les premiers. Aucun signe d'amélioration. C'est comme s'ils étaient restés coincés au troisième ou quatrième jour de ce maudit rhume, au plus fort des symptômes. J'ai des questions pour les équipes médicales de Gault, au cas où ils auraient des cas semblables. Et j'ai besoin de vous, parce que je suis persuadé que Fargun parlera plus facilement si j'ai l'appui de mon capitaine et de mon premier officier. Etant donné que nous lui avons refusé le dilithium qu'il réclamait, il pourrait faire de la rétention d'information pour se venger.

 _Fargun_. Avec l'épidémie, Kirk avait presque oublié jusqu'à son existence. Il se demanda comment la léthargie dans laquelle ce stupide rhume l'avait plongé avait eu pour corollaire l'effacement pur et simple de son esprit de tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la maladie. Il se souvenait clairement que l'attitude de Fargun, et sa tentative de corruption, six jours auparavant, avait été pour lui source d'inquiétude et de frustration…

\- Je pense que quelque chose sur Gault a altéré le virus, en le rendant plus résistant et plus adaptable, expliqua McCoy alors qu'ils marchaient ( _se traînaient_ était peut-être un terme plus approprié : même Spock, qui avait de plus en plus en plus de mal à garder son nez sous contrôle et reniflait de temps en temps de façon totalement non-vulcaine, avait adopté une démarche molle et sans aucune énergie) vers la salle de conférence. Nous devons leur demander s'ils ont une idée de ce qui pourrait avoir modifié la structure du virus. Puis nous pourrons essayer de trouver un traitement, ensemble s'il s'avère que la colonie a été également touchée.

\- Bones, ce n'est qu'un rhume, fit remarquer Jim en ouvrant la porte à l'aide d'un code. Et comme tous les rhumes, il finira par s'arrêter de lui-même, même s'il est plus résistant que ceux que vous avez rencontrés jusque-là.

Le capitaine jeta vers Spock un discret coup d'œil. Ils savaient tous deux que lorsque leur ami commun était malade (ce qui, heureusement, n'arrivait pas souvent), la fièvre avait tendance à le rendre paranoïaque. Il se mettait à voir d'étranges maladies mortelles là où il n'y avait absolument rien d'inquiétant. Une fois, il avait même cru sérieusement que la _peste noire_ avait infecté le vaisseau (en réalité, deux enseignes avaient eu la varicelle). Kirk le regarda plus attentivement, se retenant de justesse d'appliquer le dos de sa main sur son front pour se rendre compte de sa température. McCoy fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais croyez-moi, il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas, et je ne suis _pas_ en train de délirer.

Spock, dont le raisonnement avait probablement suivi le même cheminement que celui du capitaine, choisit ce moment pour intervenir, de son habituel ton mesuré :

\- Docteur, il est actuellement 4:35 du matin sur Gault. Puis-je suggérer que nous attendions jusqu'à 6:00 ? Il ne me semble pas productif de réveiller au milieu de la nuit des gens à qui vous souhaitez demander un service.

 _Bien, Spock_ , pensa Jim, impressionné par l'argument du Vulcain, inhabituellement diplomatique et plein de tact. Peut-être le médecin serait-il redevenu lui-même d'ici une heure et demie, s'ils parvenaient à faire baisser la fièvre.

\- D'accord pour 6:00, grommela McCoy, et si vous voulez vérifier ma température, voici un tricordeur. Ne vous gênez pas. Je vous le répète, je-ne-délire-pas. Quelque chose ne va pas dans ce rhume, et j'entends bien découvrir quoi. Or, les réponses dont j'ai besoin sont probablement sur Gault, ce qui veut dire que je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que je ne les aurai pas contactés.

Kirk ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il sentit un picotement maintenant trop familier descendre le long de ses sinus, et il eut tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté pour éternuer. Il s'essuya le nez avec le dos de la main. Il n'avait plus de mouchoir propre, il se fichait bien du décorum et il en avait ras le bol.

\- A vos souhaits, grommela McCoy. Je prends ça pour une approbation.

Jim éternua de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.


	15. Journée 6 11:00

_... Et voilà un certain nombre de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez (peut-être). Il risque d'y avoir une pause dans cette histoire car je vais avoir un week-end et une semaine très chargés, mais je vais quand même essayer d'avancer (sur Contagion et sur Octantis). Rien de bien scientifiquement rigoureux dans ce chapitre, j'en ai peur, mais n'est-ce pas là l'essence même de_ Star Trek _? Aucune référence canon non plus, tout ce que vous pouvez lire ici sort de ma petite tête._

* * *

 **Sixième journée – 11:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4167,01_

 _Mon médecin en chef est mesquin, tyrannique et paranoïaque, et à présent mon premier officier s'est mis de son côté. Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à survivre à leurs arguments conjoints. Je déteste lorsque ces deux-là arrêtent de se disputer et se retournent contre… contre… moi… (Eternuement. Reniflement. Deuxième éternuement. Soupir.) Et je déteste par-dessus tout être enrhumé. (Troisième éternuement. Deuxième soupir.)_

\- Il est 5h45 sur Gault, c'est une colonie _agricole_ , c'est le _printemps_ , je suis certain qu'ils sont réveillés ! Allez, Jim, appelez-les, bon sang !

Spock avait déjà remarqué que l'accent géorgien du docteur McCoy était toujours plus perceptible lorsqu'il était fatigué, malade ou en colère (et en ce moment, il était à la fois fatigué, malade et en colère), de même que celui de M. Scott s'accentuait lorsqu'il parlait d'un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, et que celui l'enseigne Chekov devenait presque incompréhensible lorsqu'il mentionnait la Russie, ce qui lui arrivait souvent. C'était un de ces petits détails que le Vulcain notait toujours avec intérêt – une curieuse caractéristique humaine parmi tant d'autres. Sulu n'avait aucun accent, mais lorsqu'il abordait le sujet des plantes et de la botanique, il devenait plus passionné et…

 _Les plantes_. Pourquoi ce mot résonnait-il dans son esprit ? Depuis qu'il était enrhumé, Spock se sentait beaucoup moins efficace, tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement, et il était certain qu'en temps normal il aurait déjà fait les bonnes inférences.

\- Bon sang, Bones, vous êtes impossible ! Qui est le capitaine, ici ? Vous, ou moi ?

Un grognement indistinct suivit la question rhétorique du capitaine ( _oui_ , Spock était parfaitement capable de distinguer une question rhétorique d'une question normale) et ce dernier se tourna vers le Vulcain pour le prendre à parti.

\- Spock, vous ne voulez pas lui expliquer… Spock ?

Le premier officier releva la tête, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur le mot _plantes_.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, capitaine, je crois que le docteur McCoy a raison.

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, rompu après 23 secondes par le médecin en chef.

\- Et c'est _moi_ qui suis en train de délirer ? Spock, vous avez de la fièvre, non ? Je veux dire, je suis absolument ravi que vous soyez de mon côté, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

\- Docteur, reprit Spock sans relever le sarcasme, vous souvenez-vous que j'ai exprimé une certaine surprise en remarquant que les premiers malades provenaient majoritairement du département scientifique ?

McCoy, redevenu sérieux, fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

\- Tous les membres de l'équipage concernés ont passé beaucoup plus de temps que les autres dans les laboratoires, et particulièrement dans celui de botanique, ainsi que M. Sulu et son équipe.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda vivement le médecin. Une allergie aux plantes que Sulu a rapportées de Gault ?

\- Pas une allergie, expliqua laborieusement Spock, qui peinait à suivre le fil de sa pensée, mais peut-être une réaction inconnue qui… qui accélérerait les effets du virus, ou le rendrait plus virulent.

Une fois exposée à voix haute, l'idée lui semblait stupide. Peut-être avait-il en effet plus de fièvre qu'il ne le pensait et commençait-il à délirer ? Il était sur le point de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, mais le praticien, perdu dans ses propres pensées, le prit de court.

\- Ce serait tout à fait possible, dit-il lentement. J'ai déjà vu des choses plus étonnantes que ça. Allez, Jim, appelons Gault maintenant. Je suis certain que la clef du mystère se trouve là-bas.

.

\- Capitaine Kirk ! Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Lorsque vous avez appelé tout à l'heure, j'étais en train d'inspecter les plantations de _tar'layan_. Vous savez, dans une colonie agricole comme la nôtre, nous nous réveillons et commençons à travailler très tôt.

Assis à côté du capitaine, McCoy inspira bruyamment. Spock n'avait pas besoin d'un traducteur universel pour comprendre le sous-entendu – « _je vous l'avais bien dit_ » – que charriait le reniflement exaspéré. Ils venaient de passer trois heures dans la salle de conférence numéro 3 à attendre que Fargun daigne les rappeler, et l'humeur des deux humains, déjà mise à mal par le virus, n'en avait pas été améliorée. De l'autre côté de l'écran, le gouverneur leur offrit son plus beau sourire, et le Vulcain comprit à la crispation des mains et de la mâchoire de Jim que ce dernier se retenait pour ne pas le traiter d'hypocrite. Au lieu de cela, il se maîtrisa :

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, mais mon médecin en chef, le docteur McCoy, aurait des questions à vous poser. Nous nous demandions si… si…

Un éternuement irrépressible, que le capitaine essaya vainement d'étouffer dans sa manche, interrompit son discours.

\- A vos souhaits, capitaine, dit poliment Fargun.

\- Merci. Nous aimerions savoir si vous avez eu à faire face à une épidémie de rhume sur Gault ?

\- Non, rien de ce genre.

\- Oh. ( _Le ton du capitaine était frustré, presque déçu_.) Nous pensions…

Ce fut au tour de Spock de couper bien involontairement la discussion en raison d'un éternuement qui sonna comme désespéré à ses oreilles. Jim s'arrêta de parler, attendant les deux éternuements suivants – le Vulcain ignorait pourquoi, mais ils venaient toujours par trois. Lorsque Spock se redressa enfin, après un temps qui lui parut infini (bien qu'il ne se fût en réalité écoulé que 14,6 secondes), il s'aperçut que Fargun le fixait, comme hypnotisé, un sourire extatique plaqué sur le visage. Non seulement l'homme ne semblait absolument pas surpris par la question du capitaine, mais il avait l'air d'apprécier la situation.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela fonctionnerait sur un Vulcain, déclara-t-il avec dans la voix quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gourmandise, ou de la délectation (même Spock pouvait le voir, et son esprit embrumé cherchait désespérément à en comprendre la raison). C'est magnifique !

\- Comment ça, « magnifique » ? s'exclama le médecin avec colère.

\- Docteur McCoy, j'imagine ? Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander, dans un but purement statistique, le pourcentage de malades à bord de l' _Enterprise_ ?

A présent, le sourire de Fargun était clairement sarcastique, et les éléments se mirent soudainement en place dans l'esprit du Vulcain. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas compris plus tôt ce qui lui semblait à présent évident. Visiblement, le docteur McCoy avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui car, dans une crise de toux qui pouvait résulter de son état de rage comme du rhume dont il était atteint, il vociféra :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait, espèce de salaud ?

\- Docteur, qu'insinuez-vous donc là ? Je n'ai rien fait. Vous avez accepté, en tant que gage d'amitié, une fleur gaultienne extrêmement rare. Votre pilote-herboriste – M. Sulu, si je ne m'abuse ? – vous en aura peut-être parlé. Elle se nomme _prastifera_. Vous vous êtes peut-être rendu compte que, parfois, cette fleur peut transporter certains virus qui…

\- Fargun, cessez ce petit jeu et dites-nous ce que vous voulez, le coupa Kirk sèchement.

La voix de l'homme de l'autre côté de l'écran perdit toute sa douceur.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux, capitaine. Je vous l'ai dit lorsque vous êtes descendu sur la planète. Je ne m'en suis pas caché. Vous m'avez refusé un cristal de dilithium, mais j'en ai désespérément besoin, et j'ai donc pris mes dispositions pour l'obtenir.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez menacer un vaisseau de la Fédération avec un _rhume_ ? demanda le capitaine, incrédule.

Le sourire de Fargun devint prédateur, et Spock sentit qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Dites-moi, Kirk, l' _Enterprise_ est-elle en quarantaine ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, bien sûr, parce que tout votre équipage est malade. N'essayez même pas de protester. Si votre premier officier vulcain a été contaminé, alors c'est que tout le monde l'a été. N'ai-je pas raison, docteur ?

McCoy haussa les épaules avec un éternuement agressif, mais ne protesta pas.

\- Comme je le pensais. Voyez-vous, capitaine, j'ai mes… hobbys. Le virus du rhume est l'un d'entre eux. Avez-vous entendu parler du centre de recherche de Klish-siteh ?

\- Oui, répondit Spock, en même temps que McCoy.

Comme Jim se tournait vers lui pour obtenir une explication, le premier officier précisa :

\- Klish-siteh est une petite planète près d'Alpha Carinae, où une équipe de scientifiques est actuellement en train d'essayer de trouver un traitement pour le rhume.

Fargun acquiesça.

\- J'y ai travaillé, il y a longtemps. Et j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses fort intéressantes.

\- Par exemple comment modifier un virus pour le rendre plus résistant, siffla le médecin en chef entre ses dents.

Spock étendit vers lui une main apaisante pour lui faire signe de se calmer. Tout éclat de colère risquait d'empirer les choses. Ce Fargun était un homme dangereux, capable de modifications microbiologiques inquiétantes, et le provoquer n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. McCoy se calma et hocha la tête vers le Vulcain pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris le message.

Il était parfois étonnant, songea Spock, de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se comprendre sur un simple geste alors que les mots n'apportaient entre eux qu'incompréhension et discorde.

\- Par exemple, répondit le gouverneur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un virus a besoin de cellules vivantes pour se reproduire. Sans elles, il ne peut se propager. Nous avons découvert sur Klish-siteh que certaines plantes, tout comme les humanoïdes ou certains animaux, peuvent être contaminées. Certains végétaux vivent même en symbiose avec le virus, tirant avantage de sa présence tout en lui offrant une façon de se reproduire.

Les regards du médecin et du capitaine convergèrent vers Spock, dont l'hypothèse s'avérait exacte bien qu'elle n'eût cependant pas anticipé la participation de l'homme dans le processus de contamination. Fargun reprit :

\- J'ai travaillé dur pour adapter une mutation du virus à la flore de Gault. La _prastifera_ a réagi extraordinairement bien, et a même modifié la nature du virus en l'améliorant.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Jim, la voix tendue.

\- Lorsque nous sommes infectés par un virus, notre corps réagit, parfois violemment, pour tenter de s'en débarrasser – d'où vos symptômes actuels, messieurs, expliqua Fargun avec un sourire moqueur. Si votre système immunitaire est fonctionnel, il lui faudra quelques jours pour en venir à bout. Mais le virus que j'ai transformé, renforcé par la _prastifera_ , se reproduit beaucoup plus rapidement que sa version originale. Et, ce qui est plus important dans la circonstance qui nous préoccupe, il est beaucoup plus résistant. Certains de mes coéquipiers ont accepté de s'inoculer le virus ainsi modifié afin d'en tester la force. Après six mois, comme aucune amélioration n'était visible chez aucun d'entre eux, nous avons décidé que l'expérience était concluante.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria McCoy en bondissant de son siège, toute prudence oubliée.

\- Je vous assure, docteur, que c'est au contraire tout à fait possible. Et croyez-moi, être enrhumé en permanence pendant six mois n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir. Après cette durée, voyant que cette situation risquait de se prolonger indéfiniment et que mes collaborateurs montraient des signes d'épuisement, je leur ai administré un traitement.

\- Vous avez découvert un traitement contre le rhume ? demanda Spock de sa voix la plus neutre.

Le visage de Fargun laissa apparaître une légère contrariété.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Si c'était le cas, je l'aurais vendu une fortune et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous demander ce cristal de dilithium. Non, malheureusement, la seule chose dont je sois capable est d'arrêter les effets de la _prastifera_. Le rhume revient alors à sa forme originale : un virus sans danger, que votre système immunitaire fera disparaître en moins d'une semaine. Ma proposition est donc très simple : donnez-moi le cristal et je vous fournirai l'antidote.

Le capitaine se carra dans son fauteuil.

\- Et si nous refusons ?

\- Dans ce cas, capitaine Kirk, rétorqua Fargun en prenant l'air faussement désolé, j'ai bien peur que votre vaisseau ne reste en quarantaine de façon… permanente. Mais je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à mon offre. Bonne journée, messieurs, et surtout, _à vos souhaits_.


	16. Journée 6 19:00

_Voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard sur l'horaire initialement prévu, mais c'est vraiment pas de ma faute : je pense que les persos se sont vengés en me refilant leur rhume par je ne sais quel moyen (parce que franchement, c'est probablement la semaine la plus chaude de l'année, et il n'est pas_ logique _que je me sois enrhumée de façon naturelle), et maintenant je suis dans un état proche de l'Ohio. Cependant, les quelques neurones qui surnagent dans mon esprit ont fini par s'assembler pour donner ce chapitre..._

* * *

 **Sixième journée – 19:00**

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4167,33_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Que puis-je dire à mon équipage ? Qu'ils vont devoir vivre avec un rhume pendant les six prochains mois et peut-être davantage parce que je ne traite pas avec des terroristes ? Si j'envoie un rapport à Starfleet, vont-ils seulement me croire ? Nous avons eu notre lot de situations étranges et dangereuses, mais celle-là est totalement absurde et je n'entrevois pas la moindre solution._

.

Leonard était sur le point de balancer contre le mur la _prastifera_ si généreusement offerte à l' _Enterprise_ par les fermiers de Gault, les résultats de son expérience, et avec eux son microscope, l'écran qui lui ne affichait depuis près de trois heures que des résultats négatifs, et, pourquoi pas, son PADD, son communicateur et tout ce qui, dans le petit laboratoire installé à côté de son bureau à l'infirmerie, était susceptible de se briser en mille morceaux au moindre choc. Ses mains se crispèrent, et, pendant un instant d'incertitude, il crut qu'il allait vraiment laisser libre cours à sa colère, puis il se ressaisit, ses mains retrouvèrent leur place sur les mollettes du microscope, et il reprit son inspection minutieuse. Spock, de son côté, devait se livrer à d'autres tests chimiques, mais Bones n'en attendait guère plus que de ses propres expériences : malgré leur matériel sophistiqué, il leur manquait des éléments capitaux, à savoir des échantillons minéraux, végétaux et animaux de Gault. Son expérience de médecin lui soufflait que ce traitement ne pourrait être trouvé que dans un composant originaire de la planète, qu'ils n'avaient pas en leur possession. Dans ces conditions, à quoi bon continuer à chercher ?

Il hocha la tête, comme pour en chasser ces pensées démoralisantes. Jim comptait sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant… Mais les bactéries présentes dans la _prastifera_ dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était incapable d'accommoder correctement. Tout était flou. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il se tourna vers le tricordeur médical qu'il avait posé à côté du microscope et le pointa vers lui. Le résultat, relativement alarmant, ne l'étonna même pas. Il avait senti sa température monter durant les dernières heures, comme si le fait de savoir qu'il avait été contaminé volontairement avait accentué les symptômes, comme si son corps avait déclaré forfait avant son esprit. Impossible de travailler dans ces conditions. Impossible de se concentrer. Impossible de penser.

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans Starfleet, McCoy avait longuement pesé les risques qui pouvaient menacer l'équipage et avait essayé de se préparer à tout. Il avait envisagé les blessures, les fractures, les morsures, les coupures, les piqûres, l'empoisonnement, les commotions cérébrales, la rupture de divers organes internes, les déficiences cardiaques, les maladies les plus étranges, les virus inconnus, il avait anticipé des milliers de symptômes – et beaucoup de ses hypothèses s'étaient réalisées et l'avaient trouvé prêt à faire face. Il avait, malade lui-même, concocté un vaccin efficace contre la peste qui avait décimé la population de Miri.* Il avait réussi à opérer Sarek lors d'une transfusion sanguine plus que délicate.** Même sur Deneva – et Dieu savait que Deneva resterait un des pires souvenirs de sa vie – il était parvenu à comprendre la façon dont le parasite s'enroulait autour du système nerveux de sa proie, et ensuite, avec Jim et Spock, ils avaient trouvé une solution...***

Et voilà que son professionnalisme était battu en brèche par un simple rhume.

Spock avait raison, ses talents étaient vraiment plus que _limités._

Les yeux du médecin en chef se posèrent sur l'écran qui affichait l'heure. Jim et Spock n'allaient probablement pas tarder. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver tous les trois à l'infirmerie à la fin de leur service habituel afin de partager leurs éventuelles découvertes (et comme Bones n'avait absolument rien découvert, à l'exception de sa propre inaptitude à guérir les gens, il n'était pas pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle) et de traiter le problème « avec un esprit clair », comme l'avait dit le capitaine. _Avec un esprit clair ?_ McCoy avait ricané avant d'être assailli par une crise d'éternuements qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : comment pouvez-vous avoir l'esprit clair avec un rhume aussi violent que celui avec lequel ils avaient été artificiellement contaminés ? Il avait cependant gardé ses commentaires pour lui, soupçonnant son ami d'avoir besoin de temps pour rassembler ses esprits et réfléchir à la façon de sortir le vaisseau de ce pétrin. Ils devaient envisager la situation avec prudence, car s'il y avait sur Gault un psychopathe capable de modifier un rhinovirus, qui savait ce qu'il serait un jour, ou était peut-être déjà (et Leonard frissonnait à cette pensée), capable de faire avec des maladies plus virulentes et dangereuses ?

D'un autre côté, il leur _fallait_ absolument un traitement s'ils voulaient pouvoir quitter un jour le vaisseau. La contamination avait progressé tellement rapidement (en cinq jours seulement, tout l'équipage avait été atteint) qu'il était impossible à qui que ce soit de sortir et de risquer un contact susceptible d'étendre l'épidémie. Or, rester confiné à bord de l' _Enterprise_ à vie n'était pas exactement ce que McCoy avait en tête lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans Starfleet. Au temps pour les missions d'exploration, de prise de contact avec des civilisations inconnues, de diplomatie avec des humanoïdes prêts à joindre la Fédération… Le capitaine semblait, par incompréhension ou aveuglement inconscient, avoir retenu la durée de six mois, mais Spock et le médecin en chef avaient parfaitement compris que si Fargun avait administré l'antidote à ses collaborateurs (probablement aussi tarés que lui, et même davantage, puisqu'ils s'étaient volontairement inoculé cette saloperie), c'était parce que le virus, même après tout ce temps, n'avait donné aucun signe de faiblesse. Cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient aussi bien rester coincés sur ce fichu vaisseau pendant un an, trois ans, dix ans, à devoir s'habituer aux symptômes les plus déplaisants du rhume. Et Bones soupçonnait fortement que ce qui n'était, pendant une semaine, qu'une indisposition sans conséquence, pouvait bien devenir un sérieux handicap si elle se prolongeait aussi longtemps.

A ce point de sa réflexion, il était certain qu'il aurait assassiné Fargun sans l'ombre d'une hésitation si l'homme s'était tenu devant lui. Bon sang, on ne joue pas avec des virus et des microbes comme on joue avec des petites voitures. La première règle à suivre, la règle de base, c'était : _on-ne-joue-pas-avec-la-santé-des-gens_. D'abord parce que, généralement, le coup de l'apprenti sorcier finissait par vous péter à la figure. Ensuite parce que la santé était une chose _précieuse_. Un cadeau inestimable qu'il fallait chérir et tenter de conserver et de maintenir à tout prix à son niveau optimal. En tant que médecin, il lui était très difficile non seulement d'accepter mais même de concevoir ce genre de menaces bactériologiques qui lui donnaient de véritables envies de meurtre.

Bones renifla peu gracieusement (après tout, personne n'était là pour le voir ou l'entendre) et délaissa son microscope pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. La migraine qui rebondissait d'un côté à l'autre de sa tête n'aidait pas à la réflexion. Ils auraient dû décider de se retrouver dans les quartiers de Spock, pensa-t-il en laissant ses yeux se fermer (il les avait maintenus ouverts toute l'après-midi, par un suprême effort de volonté, mais l'épuisement était en train d'avoir raison de lui). Il faisait toujours chaud chez le premier officier. Et puis il y avait toujours du thé. Un thé aux herbes vulcaines et aux vertus apaisantes dont Leonard n'admettrait jamais à voix haute, même sous la torture, qu'il aimait le goût légèrement amer, avec une cuiller de miel d'acacia. Et peut-être même une couverture, parce qu'il était en train de grelotter.

Aussi, lorsque le Vulcain entra dans son bureau avec un mug empli à ras bord de _theris-masu_ agrémenté d'une généreuse dose de miel, Bones se promit de ne plus jamais l'insulter. Il s'abstint même de lui servir un sarcasme quelconque, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire lorsque Spock se montrait un peu trop attentionné, un peu trop prévenant – un peu trop humain. Juste au cas où il réagirait finalement. Mais ce soir, il était trop fatigué et trop reconnaissant pour entrer dans leur habituel jeu de ping-pong verbal.

\- Merci, Spock, murmura-t-il en s'emparant presque avidement du récipient.

La première gorgée lui fit un bien presque surnaturel. Il pouvait à peine sentir le goût du breuvage, mais sa chaleur adoucissait sa gorge irritée et laissait sur sa langue une impression douce-amère familière qui le réconfortait.

\- Docteur, comment allez-vous ?

McCoy eut un petit sourire las.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué malgré vos incroyables dons d'observation, répondit-il après un éternuement sonore, je suis légèrement enrhumé.

Spock, qui semblait sur le point d'éternuer à son tour, ne parut pas le moins du monde amusé.

\- En effet, dit-il sèchement.

Bones avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- Désolé, Spock, je suis juste très fatigué et un peu découragé, admit-il. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien trouvé non plus ?

\- Négatif. Le virus ne réagit à aucun des composants chimiques que j'ai pu tester.

Le médecin en chef hocha la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment déçu. Il s'y attendait.

\- Docteur, reprit le premier officier, nous avons un problème.

\- Je suppose que votre phrase ne signifie pas « nous avons un problème parce qu'un psychopathe a décidé de déclarer une guerre biologique à l' _Enterprise_ », parce que même moi, avec mes facultés intellectuelles très limitées, j'avais compris que nous étions dans le pétrin. Alors, dites-moi, quel autre problème venez-vous m'annoncer ?

Il regretta immédiatement le ton sarcastique sur lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase, parce qu'après tout, Spock n'y était pour rien si tout foutait le camp sur ce fichu vaisseau. Mais le Vulcain ne parut pas autrement blessé par l'ironie amère de son interlocuteur. Il se contenta de répondre de son habituel ton neutre :

\- Les réplicateurs sont tombés en panne et nous n'avons plus de mouchoirs en réserve.****

* * *

 *** "Miri" (saison 1, épisode 8) : Six membres de l'équipage descendent sur une planète infectée par un virus qui ne s'attaque qu'aux adultes et finit par les rendre fous. Bones doit trouver un vaccin efficace en moins d'une semaine, sinon ils vont tous mourir (Sauf Spock, qui est immunisé mais qui, en tant que porteur sain, ne peut pas remonter sur le vaisseau). Lui-même, étant le plus vieux, est le plus atteint, mais évidemment il arrive à trouver le vaccin juste à temps. C'est l'un de ces épisodes qui me met mal à l'aise parce que l'atmosphère générale est malsaine.**

 **** "Journey to Babel" évidemment. McCoy sauve le père de Spock, qui a un grave problème cardiaque, en faisant une transfusion jamais réalisée auparavant.**

 ***** "Operation: annihilate!" (saison 1, épisode 29) : toujours l'histoire des crèpes-méduses péteuses, assez malsaine aussi dans son genre (la mort d'Aurele m'a perturbée quand je l'ai vue la première fois).**

 ****** Franchement, c'est vous qui m'avez donné l'idée...**


	17. Journée 6 19:30

_Je ne sais pas trop comment j'arrive à tenir le rythme, m'enfin, tant que ça marche... Je précise par ailleurs à l'intention d'Adalas qu'en effet, j'avais eu l'idée de priver l'équipage de mouchoirs, mais je n'étais pas absolument sûre d'utiliser l'idée. En voyant que c'était venu à l'esprit de pas mal de lecteurs, je me suis dit "après tout, pourquoi pas ?"... Du coup, une des reviews postées hier m'a donné une autre idée. Merci pour vos propositions plus ou moins loufoques et n'hésitez pas à en faire d'autres !_

* * *

 **Sixième journée – 19:30**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4163,51_

 _Je pensais sincèrement être prêt à tout lorsque je me suis engagé dans Starfleet. (Pause.) C'était évidemment une illusion dont je me berçais avec une naïveté qui n'avait d'égal que mon arrogance. Nous sommes si jeunes, et l'univers si vieux… (Pause.) Même lorsque je pense avoir réussi à anticiper le cours des événements, je suis malgré tout surpris. Et rarement dans le bon sens du terme. (Pause. Reniflement.) Si quelqu'un m'avait un jour dit qu'un terroriste utiliserait le virus du rhume pour menacer un vaisseau de la Fédération, je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez. (Pause. Soupir.)_

 _Eh bien, il s'avère que ce n'est absolument pas amusant._

.

\- Capitaine Kirk ! A quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? Avez-vous eu le temps de reconsidérer ma proposition ?

Jim grinça des dents. Il commençait déjà à regretter sa décision de recontacter Gault afin d'essayer de sonder les intentions de Fargun.

\- Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. Je veux juste savoir _pourquoi_.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, l'homme sembla presque surpris.

\- _Pourquoi_ , capitaine ? répéta-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre la question.

\- Oui, je veux savoir pour quelle raison vous désirez si fortement ce cristal de dilithium. Sans connaître vos motivations et vos intentions, je ne peux prendre aucune décision.

De nouveau, un rictus ironique déforma le visage autrement parfaitement lisse du gouverneur.

\- Quel noble sentiment ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de construire une arme ou de déclencher une guerre – ce qui serait, d'ailleurs, assez difficile avec un seul cristal. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué lorsque vous êtes descendu sur Gault, mon seul but est d'améliorer les conditions de vie de mes fermiers.

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et éternua dans sa manche, s'essuyant le nez sur le tissu aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'avait plus de mouchoir propre, et tous ceux qu'il avait usés durant la dernière heure étaient absolument inutilisables.

La mauvaise foi de Fargun l'irritait. S'il avait besoin d'énergie, pourquoi n'en demandait-il pas à Starfleet ? De plus, un cristal de dilithium n'était pas approprié à l'approvisionnement d'une petite colonie comme celle-ci. Les fermiers avaient besoin de petites sources d'énergie localement implantées, ce qui serait difficile à installer à partir d'un seul cristal destiné à fournir de grandes quantités d'énergie à intervalles réguliers.*

\- Dans ce cas, demanda-t-il avec un reniflement absolument pathétique, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Starfleet de vous fournir ce que vous désirez ?

Fargun plissa les yeux et étudia le capitaine un instant, comme s'il cherchait à évaluer la bonne foi de son interlocuteur, ce qui était totalement absurde, car des deux hommes, il était évident que Kirk était le plus honnête. Visiblement, son examen l'amena à cette conclusion, et ce fut d'un ton mesuré, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'utilisait Spock lorsqu'il cherchait à dissimuler une violente émotion, qu'il répondit :

\- J'ai envoyé à Starfleet vingt-trois requêtes allant dans ce sens. Mais il semblerait qu'avoir été bannis de la Terre vous retire le droit d'être écouté par votre propre peuple.

\- _Bannis_ ? répéta Jim, abasourdi.

Peut-être avait-il mal entendu.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ignorez ce qu'est réellement Gault, capitaine ?

\- Eh bien, je…

Il s'arrêta. Il avait toujours pensé que Gault était une colonie de fermiers volontaires. Il ne s'était jamais posé davantage de questions à leur sujet. On lui avait ordonné de procéder à des réparations sur leurs principales machines et de leur livrer des pièces de rechange, et il avait obéi. Il avait parcouru les rapports qui traitaient de Gault, et aucun n'indiquait quoi que ce soit sur un quelconque bannissement…

\- Nous avons été condamné par les lois humaines, reprit Fargun calmement, lorsqu'il fut devenu évident que Kirk ne dirait rien de plus. Neuf cent quatre-vingt-trois détenus, à qui il a été donné une chance de rédemption. Nous serions laissés sur cette planète de classe M, que nous nous emploierions à cultiver, dans sa zone la plus riche en matière végétale. Soixante-dix pour cents de nos récoltes iraient à Starfleet et nous pourrions survivre avec le reste. Plusieurs colonies minières ou agricoles sont fondées sur ce genre d'accords, ne le saviez-vous pas ?**

Jim hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. Oui, il avait effectivement entendu parler de tels arrangements, mais n'y avait pas réellement accordé foi, ou, pour être plus honnête, prêté véritablement attention. Et rien, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait prouvé que ce genre de planètes existait réellement.

\- Nous avons accepté de notre plein gré, je dirais même avec reconnaissance, cette seconde chance que l'on nous proposait. Certes, la vie est rude ici, mais je vous assure qu'en comparaison de la prison qui nous attendait, nous avons dit oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Nous étions tous disposés à rentrer dans le droit chemin. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Voilà près de vingt ans que nous cultivons la terre et offrons à Starfleet soixante-dix pour cents de nos récoltes. Notre existence est parfois pénible, mais nous aurions continué ainsi, sans rien exiger, si…

Le visage de l'homme se contracta un instant, et dans ses yeux passa un éclair de souffrance qui n'échappa pas à Kirk.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ce qui se passe nécessairement lorsque vous obligez neuf cent quatre-vingt-trois personnes à vivre dans un même espace relativement restreint. Certains d'entre nous sont tombés amoureux. Se sont mariés. Ont eu des enfants. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet exil était une possibilité de rachat pour nous, de rédemption. Nous avons été choisis en fonction de ce désir parmi un plus grand nombre de détenus, tous passés au détecteur de vérité. Nous étions prêts à souffrir. Cette terre n'est pas très fertile et nous le savions. Mais l'an dernier, la malchance s'est acharnée sur nous. Mauvaises conditions climatiques, problèmes mécaniques, tout est allé de travers. Les récoltes ont très peu donné… Et un enfant…

Les yeux bleus de Fargun fixaient un point invisible quelque part derrière l'épaule de Kirk, qui avala péniblement sa salive. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il le savait, et il aurait voulu le dire à son interlocuteur, lui épargner la peine de le répéter, mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha de parler.

\- Un enfant est mort, continua Fargun d'une voix dure. Il est mort de faim. Un petit garçon. Il avait à peine cinq ans. Ses parents vivent dans une ferme assez éloignée de notre camp principal. La tempête faisait rage. Lorsque le père est enfin arrivé pour nous demander de l'aide, il était déjà trop tard. Starfleet nous pourvoit en machines et en outils, mais ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de davantage d'énergie pour labourer plus rapidement et plus profondément, pour nous chauffer de façon optimale, mais le haut commandement a rejeté toutes nos demandes. Nous n'avons jamais demandé de dilithium, simplement de l'énergie, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Rien ne nous a été accordé. Trouvez-vous normal que les enfants paient pour les péchés de leurs parents ? Où est la justice là-dedans, capitaine Kirk ? Dites-le moi !

Un silence de mort retomba. Le cœur de Jim battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser. Cette histoire terrible lui rappelait malgré lui une autre planète, confrontée à la famine. Une planète où lui-même avait souffert de la faim et de la soif, et où il avait vu des hommes refuser de la nourriture à des enfants.*** Il frissonna à ce souvenir et essuya une goutte de sueur qui avait perlé sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas.

Fargun soupira à son tour et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur vous. Vous m'avez l'air d'un brave homme et d'un bon capitaine. Mais en face du silence de Starfleet, je n'ai pas le choix. Il y a d'autres enfants, et certains d'entre eux sont déjà mal nourris. J'ai utilisé ma dernière cartouche. Si vous choisissez de me trainer en justice ou de m'attaquer pour ce que j'ai fait subir à votre équipage, je suis prêt. Au moins, cela permettra peut-être d'attirer l'attention sur le cas de Gault, et peut-être des voix s'élèveront-elles en notre faveur. Si je dois passer le reste de ma vie en prison pour ce que j'ai fait, j'y suis préparé. Mais si je peux l'éviter, aucun autre enfant ne mourra de faim sur cette planète.

Jim avala douloureusement sa salive. Incapable de dire si la souffrance était due à sa maladie ou aux souvenirs de Tarsus, il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il se sentait incapable de haïr Fargun, ou même de lui en vouloir, à présent qu'il connaissait ses raisons. Il avait reconnu la vérité dans sa voix, et cette vérité lui rappelait trop de souvenirs pour qu'il pût passer outre. Et bien qu'il éprouvât toujours de la colère à l'idée que son vaisseau avait été rendu impuissant par quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un simple rhume, il ne pouvait que comprendre la menace désespérée de Fargun. Il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose si l'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ avait été injustement traité. Les mos sortirent de sa bouche avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser :

\- Très bien, Fargun, vous avez gagné. Je vais vous donner ce cristal.

* * *

 *** Qu'il soit bien clair que je n'ai strictement AUCUNE idée de la façon dont fonctionne un cristal de dilithium. J'invente, et j'ai laissé tel quel parce que ça me semblait _logique_ , mais il n'y a rien de canon là-dedans.**

 **** Idem, ce n'est absolument pas canon. Juste une idée qui traînait dans ma tête et que je voulais réutiliser dans une fic.**

 ***** Tarsus, évidemment. On apprend dans "Conscience of the king" que Kirk a passé un certain temps sur cette planète sous le régime de Kodos, qui a fait massacrer la moitié de la population, soi-disant pour permettre à l'autre de survivre suite à une disette. Jim en est sorti traumatisé à vie. Je me suis servie de ce traumatisme dans "L'autre moitié", mais il s'agit du James Kirk du reboot. Dans TOS, le traumatisme est différent, à mon avis, mais tout aussi réel. Fargun ne se sert pas volontairement de cette histoire (de fait, personne ne sait que Kirk était sur Tarsus), mais disons qu'elle tombe à pic pour persuader Jim...**


	18. Journée 6 20:30

_J'ai constaté avec stupéfaction qu'en postant mon dernier chapitre, j'ai dépassé le nombre de 700 000 mots sur ce site... Pour fêter ça, je vais poster le début d'une nouvelle histoire (oui, oui, encore une, et je sais que j'en ai deux autres en attente, mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne cassez pas mon enthousiasme...) ! :-D Un petit chapitre avec le point de vue de Scotty, pour changer. Oldgirl m'a soufflé l'idée principale de ce chapitre en mentionnant eucalyptus, Locabiotal et autres petits trucs et astuces contre le rhume, donc : merci !_ _Je trouve que j'arrive quand même à résister à l'appel du angst et même du H/C... Je ne sais pas si ça va durer bien longtemps._

* * *

 **Sixième journée – 20:30**

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4161,67_

 _Je vais me faire lyncher par Bones et Spock si je leur dis ce que j'ai accepté de faire._

.

Scotty était déjà à moitié endormi lorsqu'il entendit un coup discret frappé à sa porte. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit et essaya de se rappeler quelle était la date, et l'heure, et si une infirmière était ou non déjà passée dans la journée. Il n'y parvint pas. Décidément, ce rhume l'avait littéralement vidé. Il avait espéré que, comme d'habitude, les symptômes se désagrégeraient petit à petit, mais cela faisait bien six jours qu'il était malade et il ne voyait aucune amélioration. Il était passé par les tous les stades de l'inconfort, depuis celui du nez qui coulait comme une fontaine au nez bouché qui vous empêchait de respirer normalement la nuit, et pour la première fois en vingt-cinq ans de service, il avait renoncé à aller travailler parce qu'il se sentait trop fiévreux pour se concentrer. Il dormait les trois quarts du temps mais se sentait tout aussi épuisé qu'au troisième jour de ce maudit rhume.

\- Entrez, dit-il à tout hasard, incapable de se rappeler qui il avait vu (ou pas) dans la journée.

Le docteur McCoy passa la tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte.

\- Scotty ? Je vous dérange ?

L'ingénieur en chef secoua la tête négativement et augmenta la luminosité de la pièce, ce qui déclencha chez lui une volée d'éternuements. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête après s'être mouché dans un de ces grands mouchoirs à carreaux qu'il avait rapportés d'Ecosse lors de son dernier séjour là-bas (sur une impulsion, totalement irrationnelle, mais qui s'avérait à présent bien utile), il constata que M. Spock était entré en même temps que le médecin dans sa chambre, ce qui impliquait probablement autre chose qu'une visite professionnelle du praticien. Un signal d'alarme s'alluma aussitôt dans son esprit pourtant confus :

\- Il n'est rien arrivé au vaisseau ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Pas exactement, répondit le Vulcain, mais nous aurions besoin de vos compétences pour la réparation urgente d'une panne qui, en d'autres circonstances, ne serait absolument pas problématique. Cependant, étant donné la situation…

C'est à ce moment que Scotty avisa les outils que le premier officier tenait à la main. Visiblement, il s'était attelé au problème lui-même pour ne pas le déranger, et, voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, se tournait vers lui en dernier recours.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous sommes à court de mouchoirs, et ce fichu réplicateur refuse absolument de produire autre chose que de la nourriture, s'énerva McCoy. Et croyez-moi, nous avons un besoin _plus qu'urgent_ de mouchoirs en papier.

Le médecin ponctua sa phrase d'un reniflement désespéré, ce qui fit naître chez Scotty cette compassion quelque peu hypocrite que l'on éprouve souvent pour ceux qui se retrouvent dans la même situation désagréable que soi, mais à un degré légèrement supérieur.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour enfiler mon uniforme.

Se lever et s'habiller fut plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. A peine eut-il posé le pied à terre qu'il sentit la pièce tourner autour de lui, et il lui fallut faire preuve d'une incroyable volonté pour ôter sa chemise et enfiler la tunique glacée qui dormait sur la chaise depuis trois jours. Enfin, frissonnant et toussant, il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre les deux officiers qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. McCoy ne semblait pas vraiment en meilleure forme que lui, et même Spock paraissait moins vif qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un problème de programmation, car la mécanique fonctionne normalement, expliqua Spock.*

Tous trois se hâtèrent lentement vers l'ordinateur central. Scotty, qui avait une confiance absolue dans le diagnostic du premier officier, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu bloquer le programme à ce point. Les rares membres de l'équipage qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs les abordèrent pour leur demander, sur un ton plus ou moins désespéré (proportionnel à la nasalité de leur voix), s'ils allaient bientôt réparer les réplicateurs. Spock rétorqua sur son ton le moins engageant que l'ingénieur en chef allait s'en occuper aussi vite que possible, à la condition qu'on le laisse travailler en paix. Personne ne vint plus leur poser de questions après cela.

Ledit ingénieur en chef avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les jambes et la tête, et fut ravi de pouvoir s'asseoir devant l'immense console de l'ordinateur. Essuyant la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front (pour un trajet d'à peine cinq minutes…), il commença à pianoter sur les touches.

A la troisième minute, il fronça les sourcils. Une ligne de code s'était glissée dans le programme. Une ligne parfaitement incongrue, grossière, qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Scotty sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser devant le peu d'élégance de la formule. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sabotage délibéré (visiblement, l'intrus n'avait pas d'intention maligne), mais quelqu'un avait malgré tout cherché à trafiquer les réplicateurs de l' _Enterprise_ … Mais pour quelle raison… ?

\- Alors ? s'enquit le docteur McCoy. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

L'Ecossais ne répondit pas immédiatement, profondément choqué par les lignes de code parfaitement indécentes qui s'étaient glissées à divers endroits des équations qu'il avait lui-même paramétrées au début de leur voyage et révisées la semaine précédente.

\- On dirait que… commença-t-il lentement, puis il s'interrompit en comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était la raison pour laquelle le premier officier, lui-même extrêmement calé en matière de programmation, n'avait pas réussi à le comprendre avant lui.

\- Monsieur Spock, vous n'avez pas vu les erreurs ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Penché sur l'écran à une soixantaine de centimètres sur sa gauche, le Vulcain plissa les yeux.

\- J'ai bien repéré un certain nombre de lignes inexactes, monsieur Scott, mais il m'a parfois été difficile de les discerner de vos propres équations parfois peu orthodoxes.

L'ingénieur en chef voulut s'insurger contre cette expression, mais il devait reconnaître que ses lignes _étaient_ en effet inhabituelles. De fait, il en était assez fier. Qu'un Vulcain les trouve _trop_ inhabituelles n'avait rien d'étonnant non plus. Toutefois, Spock et lui se connaissaient depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient servi ensemble sous le commandement du capitaine Pike**, et travaillé ensemble à de nombreux projets, y compris sur l'ordinateur de bord, alors que lui-même n'était qu'un simple ingénieur à la téléportation, et que Spock ne cumulait pas encore les fonctions d'officier scientifique et de premier officier.

\- Et vous n'avez pas réussi à faire la différence entre les gribouillis des amateurs et mes propres lignes de code ? s'indigna Scotty. Ça ne vous ressemble pas !

Le Docteur McCoy coupa court à la discussion par une remarque sibylline :

\- En ce moment, Spock n'est pas vraiment lui-même, c'est un fait. Maintenant, Scotty, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ? Parce que je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une urgence capitale !

L'Ecossais se rappela soudain le but de sa visite et revint aux lignes fautives.

\- Il va me falloir un certain temps pour réparer toutes ces bêtises, maugréa-t-il. Ils auraient mieux fait de venir me demander au lieu de trafiquer n'importe quoi…

\- Qui, « ils » ? demanda McCoy en se penchant sur le côté pour éternuer. Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie !

Scotty fit disparaître trois morceaux de codes totalement erronés et les remplaça par un petit colmatage de son cru.

\- Tous ceux qui ont cru qu'ils pouvaient manipuler l'ordinateur sans permission et, surtout, sans rien y connaître !

\- Manipuler l'ordinateur ? répéta Spock, impassible comme toujours. Pouvez-vous savoir dans quel but ?

\- Eh bien… Si j'en crois les pitoyables tentatives qui s'affichent à l'écran, certains ont cherché à synthétiser de l'eucalyptus, d'autres du miel, d'autres du thym… Bref, des produits relativement compliqués à répliquer et extrêmement coûteux en énergie ! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que la machine ait pété les plombs !

Derrière lui, le médecin éclata de rire. Scotty s'autorisa lui-même un sourire, tout en continuant son travail le plus efficacement possible. Lui-même avait cédé à la tentation et effectué quelques discrètes manipulations pour un petit flacon d'essence algérienne. Le souvenir de sa grand-mère lui en déposant quelques gouttes sur son oreiller lorsque, petit, il tombait malade, suffisait presque à le faire se sentir mieux.***

\- Docteur, intervint le Vulcain, il me semble que vous avez fourni à l'ensemble de l'équipage les médicaments nécessaires dès le début de l'épidémie. Vous m'avez même demandé une autorisation spéciale pour répliquer des pastilles pour la gorge et des décongestionnants…

\- J'ai bien peur, monsieur Spock, que vous ne sous-estimiez notre besoin tout humain d'avoir recours aux remèdes de grand-mère, répondit McCoy qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire. N'importe quelle tisane thym-miel sera plus réconfortante qu'un traitement délivré par le médecin de bord.

Et, comme Spock ne semblait pas comprendre les raisons d'une attitude aussi illogique, Scotty ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas que ce soit plus efficace, mais ça fonctionne quand même mieux. Rappels de l'enfance, et tout ce genre de choses. Vous n'avez jamais été malade quand vous étiez petit ? Il n'y a pas une saveur, ou une odeur, qui vous aiderait à aller mieux, juste parce qu'elle est liée à un souvenir réconfortant ?

Le premier officier prit un air à demi offensé.

\- Monsieur Scott, les Vulcains sont immunisés contre les pathologies humaines. Dans ces conditions, je vois difficilement comment des « remèdes de grand-mère », ainsi que vous les appelez, pourraient m'être d'une quelconque…

Un éternuement aussi inattendu que formidable interrompit le discours du Vulcain. Stupéfait, Scotty cessa son travail d'effacement pour se retourner vers son plus ancien coéquipier. Spock, les deux mains plaquées contre son visage, la respiration erratique, semblait lutter contre une seconde explosion nasale. A côté de lui, McCoy le regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude.

\- A… A vos souhaits, balbutia Scotty.

Spock se plia en deux avec un nouvel éternuement, fit de son mieux pour renifler le plus discrètement possible, et répondit, la congestion à présent parfaitement audible dans sa voix :

\- Puis-je vous suggérer de retourner à vos corrections afin que nous puissions au plus vite réapprovisionner les stocks de l'infirmerie ?

\- Un petit problème de mouchoir, Spock ? ironisa le médecin. Pour un Vulcain parfaitement immunisé contre les pathologies humaines…

Le premier officier ne daigna pas répondre, mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement car il s'efforçait de ne pas éternuer de nouveau. Scotty, tout en reprenant sa tâche interrompue, se demanda s'il devait commencer à vraiment s'inquiéter. La santé des Vulcains était proverbiale. En près de dix années de service sur le même vaisseau, jamais l'Ecossais n'avait vu Spock malade. L'idée qu'il ait attrapé le même rhume que les autres membres de l'équipage était tout sauf rassurante.

\- Monsieur Spock, pourriez-vous aller vérifier l'annexe et me basculer les résultats sur l'écran principal ?

Le Vulcain, qui n'avait pu réprimer un troisième éternuement, fit un bref signe de tête et sortit de la salle. Scotty se pencha vers le médecin :

\- Dites, doc, ce n'est pas vraiment normal, n'est-ce-pas ? chuchota-t-il comme si le Vulcain pouvait encore l'entendre.

\- Non, pas vraiment, soupira McCoy. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est normal en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Docteur, vous… vous allez bien ?

Un frisson parcourut le médecin en chef des pieds à la tête.

\- Je vais survivre, répondit-il avec un petit rire qui dégénéra vite en toux.

Son teint, qui avait viré au gris pâle, ne rassura pas son interlocuteur.

\- Vous devriez peut-être… vous savez, lever le pied ? suggéra-t-il sur un ton incertain (il est après tout étrange de donner des conseils à un médecin sur son état de santé).

\- Bones, vous devriez vraiment écouter les excellents conseils de M. Scott ! s'exclama derrière eux la voix du capitaine, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes en train de réparer les réplicateurs ? Merci Scotty, c'était nécessaire. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, auriez-vous quelques minutes de plus à m'accorder ? J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur quelque chose qui risque de ne pas vous plaire…

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton faussement dégagé du capitaine. Généralement, lorsque ce dernier feignait la désinvolture, ce n'était pas bon signe. Scotty sentait qu'il n'allait en effet pas _du tout_ aimer ce qui allait suivre. McCoy dut suivre le même raisonnement que lui, car il s'exclama avec inquiétude :

\- Jim, qu'est-ce que vous avez _encore_ trafiqué ?

* * *

 *** Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne un réplicateur, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une partie mécanique (engrenages, connexions et tout le toutim) et une partie informatique (la programmation du bidule)...**

 **** Ce n'est pas canon à 100% mais généralement admis parmi les auteurs de fanfics dans ce fandom. J'aime bien l'idée que Scotty et Spock se connaissent d'avant et aient déjà servi ensemble sur l' _Enterprise_.**

 ***** Je plaide coupable. C'est un de mes souvenirs olfactifs d'enfance encore très puissants.**


	19. Journée 6 21:00

_Désolée d'avoir tardé pour ce chapitre... Paradoxalement, cette dernière semaine (pourtant sans les élèves) a été très chargée au niveau du travail, et le début des vacances s'annonce également mouvementé. Je ne posterai donc peut-être pas aussi fréquemment que durant le mois de juin. Par ailleurs, comme j'adore vos nombreuses suggestions et remarques dans les reviews que vous m'envoyez, j'essaye, autant que faire se peut, de les intégrer d'une façon ou d'une autre dans mon histoire. Bref, voilà la suite. Je voulais inclure Scotty dans les négociations de Jim avec son équipe, parce qu'il est quand même concerné au premier chef. Toujours pas d'angst à l'horizon, je vais peut-être réussir mon défi finalement ?_

* * *

 **Journée 6 – 21:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du premier officier, date stellaire 4161,80_

 _Il n'est pas rare que les sentiments humains, non maîtrisés et portés à leur paroxysme, donnent naissance à des actes parfaitement imprévisibles, souvent dangereux. Mais il m'a également été donné, à plusieurs reprises, de constater que ces mêmes émotions brutes poussent parfois les hommes à respecter la morale vulcaine que nous avons mis des millénaires à atteindre grâce au contrôle et à la discipline : les besoins du plus grand nombre l'emportent sur les besoins individuels.* Il m'est difficile de comprendre ce paradoxe._

.

Les mouchoirs en cellulose étaient la plus merveilleuse invention de l'humanité, décida Jim en dirigeant un éternuement vers ledit mouchoir. Ses compagnons, à l'exception de Scotty qui restait fidèle à ses carrés de tissu écossais, semblaient partager son avis, si l'on en croyait l'intense expression de soulagement qui se peignait sur le visage de McCoy, et la détente des épaules et de la nuque du premier officier.

\- Maintenant, Jim, expliquez-nous, intima le médecin en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise dans la petite salle de réunion où le capitaine les avait conviés, loin des oreilles indiscrètes (de toute façon, tout le monde était plus ou moins en train de refaire ses stocks de mouchoirs et personne n'aurait prêté attention à eux, mais Kirk préférait être prudent). Vous avez pris une décision ?

\- Une décision par rapport à quoi ? s'enquit Scotty en fronçant les sourcils.

Jim prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, expliquant succinctement la menace qui pesait sur l'équipage, les exigences de Fargun, et pour finir la décision qu'il avait prise. Les réactions qui s'ensuivirent l'amenèrent à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de tout simplement lâcher une bombe au milieu du vaisseau.

Que Scotty le prenne mal, évidemment, il s'y était attendu et préparé. L'idée de céder un de ses précieux cristaux de dilithium lui semblait un affront personnel, alors même qu'évidemment il n'en était nullement le possesseur. La façon dont il fixait le capitaine, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, un air de trahison peint sur tout le visage, comme si on venait de lui demander d'écraser une demi-douzaine de petits chatons, aurait presque pu sembler comique à Jim si ce dernier n'était pas confronté au même moment à certaines images de Tarsus, qui lui arrivaient par vagues et lui donnaient la nausée. La discussion avec Fargun avait eu pour effet inattendu de lâcher les vannes de ses souvenirs, probablement avec l'aide de la fièvre et de l'état de malaise général dans lequel il se trouvait, et il peinait à présent à reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité.

La façon dont McCoy avait réagi était également prévisible : des cris de protestation et de grands gestes indignés, mais au final, Kirk savait bien que le médecin finirait par se ranger à son point de vue. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas cautionner l'attitude de Fargun, qui menaçait la santé de l'équipage, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus, une fois qu'il se serait calmé et aurait réfléchi, ne pas condamner l'attitude de la Fédération, qui laissait des enfants porter le poids des fautes de leurs parents. Le capitaine ne doutait pas que Bones ne revienne rapidement à des sentiments plus bienveillants. L'entendre lui hurler dessus, comme il le faisait en cet instant, n'était certes pas très agréable, mais ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Quant à Spock…

\- Mais nom d'un chien, dites-le-lui, vous, que ce n'est pas une solution ! s'énerva McCoy, prenant le Vulcain à parti. Que ça n'a rien de _logique_ ni de moral ! Peut-être que _vous_ , il vous écoutera lui expliquer qu'on ne doit et qu'on ne peut pas traiter avec des terroristes !

Mais Spock demeurait immobile, assis en face du capitaine, qu'il se contentait de regarder de cet air impassible et énigmatique qui aurait fait de lui le meilleur des joueurs de poker s'il avait été capable de mentir et de bluffer (ce qui n'était pas le cas ; après quelques tentatives infructueuses, le capitaine avait renoncé à lui apprendre les subtilités du jeu), comme s'il cherchait à percer un insondable mystère résidant en la personne de James T. Kirk. Il n'avait pas dit un mot lorsque les deux autres officiers avaient commencé à protester, et continua de se taire malgré les objurgations de McCoy, ce qui, sans surprise, énerva encore davantage le médecin en chef. Rouge de colère, il bafouilla une obscure insulte à l'encontre de Spock, qui n'était « pas capable de ressentir une juste indignation face au comportement parfaitement immoral de leur pseudo-supérieur » (et Jim devait admettre que l'expression faisait mal). Kirk en profita pour faire une tentative d'apaisement :

\- Bones, ce n'est qu'un rhume. Ce n'est pas…

\- Pas quoi ? l'interrompit le praticien. _Pas grave_ , c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez médecin, capitaine.

Le ton glacial qu'avait pris McCoy n'incitait certes pas à la discussion. Cependant, Jim, avec l'inconscience qui le caractérisait, essaya vaguement de protester :

\- Pas besoin d'être médecin pour…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que la colère de son interlocuteur, totalement hors contrôle à présent, fondit sur lui. Le capitaine ne put que subir l'attaque (impossible d'arrêter Bones quand il était lancé, il le savait bien), qui fut particulièrement brutale, avec des remarques bassement personnelles (il savait taper où ça faisait mal, pas de doute ; après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis depuis près de dix ans** pour rien), et ponctuée de trois éternuements visiblement douloureux. Puis Bones secoua la tête avec mépris et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Le silence retomba sur la salle.

\- Le docteur McCoy s'est laissé emporter, finit par déclarer prudemment Scotty, mais il n'a pas tort sur le fond. Ce Fargun est probablement désespéré, ce qui explique son geste, et la Fédération a ses torts dans cette affaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour attaquer le premier vaisseau qui passe. Et surtout, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui céder un cristal !

Jim soupira. Il savait que l'ingénieur avait raison. Toutefois, il essaya d'argumenter, malgré la migraine tenace qui s'accrochait à ses tempes.

\- Scotty, je n'ai aucune envie de me traîner ce rhume jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, ce qui risque fort d'arriver si nous n'accédons pas aux demandes de Fargun. Si nous envoyons une requête à Starfleet et que la Fédération décide de régler le problème par la force ou la contrainte, qui nous dit que Fargun ne va pas détruire l'antidote, par pure vengeance ?

Le visage de Scotty se figea un instant. Le nouvelle du « rhume permanent » que lui avait assénée Kirk sitôt que la porte de la salle de conférences les avaient isolés des oreilles indiscrètes lui avait fichu un sacré coup. Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'il concéderait une miette de dilithium. Les principes moraux de l'ingénieur en chef étaient très solides – une qualité que Kirk, jusqu'ici, avait toujours admirée –, et ce d'autant plus qu'ils concernaient le vaisseau. Si les êtres humains pouvaient être résumés à une ligne de code, celle qui définissait Scotty tournerait probablement autour du thème « On-ne-touche-pas-à-l' _Enterprise_ ».***

Ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'arrangeait pas les affaires du capitaine.

Spock n'avait toujours rien dit et fixait toujours son supérieur, ce qui était peut-être le plus perturbant dans cette histoire. Jim pouvait parfaitement subir les foudres de son médecin en chef, et même probablement l'avoir à l'usure ; il pouvait argumenter rationnellement avec Scotty, dont le bon cœur finirait par entendre raison, mais comment faire fléchir un Vulcain ? Sans parler du fait que son silence semblait indiquer sa désapprobation, or Kirk avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter que Spock réprouve sa conduite.

\- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, à supposer qu'on accepte de marchander avec Fargun, répondit Scotty (et le ton se da voix signifiait clairement ce qu'il pensait d'un tel accord), comment compte-t-il au juste adapter la puissance d'un cristal de dilithium à une installation aussi limitée que l'est Gault ? Il aura besoin de convertisseurs et de tout un tas d'outils qu'il n'a pas à sa disposition.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Parce que je suis descendu sur la planète. J'ai vu leurs installations. Un cristal ne leur sera d'aucune utilité.

Jim hocha la tête, indécis, et étouffa un éternuement dans sa manche avant de se moucher pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait récupéré des mouchoirs propres. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé et prendre des décisions rationnelles lui semblait en ce moment extrêmement difficile. Il n'était certain que de deux choses : il ne voulait pas laisser mourir d'autres enfants, et il ne voulait pas que son équipage pâtisse de sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- A vos souhaits. Voilà comment je vois les choses, reprit Scotty avec un soupir et un reniflement : nous leur donnons le dilithium. Ils réclament que nous l'installions, parce qu'ils n'en sont pas capables. C'est un travail très délicat et il faudrait travailler dessus avec une équipe d'une dizaine de personnes pendant au moins une semaine. Or, si j'ai bien compris, capitaine, vous voulez faire tout ça discrètement, sans laisser entendre qu'ils vous ont contraint d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- C'est cela.

\- Et endosser la responsabilité de la perte d'un cristal ? demanda Scotty en haussant un sourcil. Au risque d'être démis de vos fonctions ?

Kirk se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr, il n'espérait pas s'en tirer indemne, mais il avait longuement, dans ses quartiers, pesé le pour et le contre. Perdre son poste de capitaine était probablement une des pires choses qui pouvaient lui arriver, mais la vie d'enfants était en jeu. La santé de son équipage était en jeu. Au regard de ces deux problèmes, son grade et sa carrière importaient peu. Cependant, s'il était résigné à son propre sort, il ne voulait pas entraîner l'ingénieur en chef dans sa chute probable.

\- Il ne serait pas possible de leur céder un réplicateur ? suggéra-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Scotty éternua (un éternuement étonnamment haut perché pour un homme de sa corpulence) et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ils sont reliés au terminal de l' _Enterprise_. Rien que pour en débrancher un sans faire de dégâts, il faudrait une semaine. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la réaction de Starfleet ! Ces machins sont au moins aussi précieux que le dilithium qui les alimente.

\- J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas non plus synthétiser un cristal, ou alors un autre réplicateur ?

L'Ecossais avait l'air presque aussi navré que lui.

\- Non, capitaine. Si seulement c'était aussi simple que ça… Mais le dilithium ne peut pas être répliqué. Nos machines sont programmées pour la nourriture de base et un certain nombre d'objets nécessaires à la vie quotidienne sur le vaisseau. Un réplicateur est un outil extrêmement complexe, et je ne peux pas le trafiquer à ma guise. Le seul moyen de les aider, c'est de leur donner un cristal et de l'installer sur leurs propres machines à l'aide d'un convertisseur…

\- … Mais il serait utopique de penser que Starfleet ne s'en rendrait pas compte, compléta Jim, qui se sentait très fatigué et déprimé. Je ne veux pas vous causer le moindre tort, Scotty. Si vous me dites que ce n'est pas un option, alors j'abandonne.

 _Et des enfants vont mourir de faim_ , lui glissa une petite voix réprobatrice. _Ton équipage va rester malade. Et si tu te plains à Starfleet, non seulement tu risques d'ouvrir la voie de la répression, mais tu n'as aucune garantie de récupérer un antidote._

Il ne croyait pas à la possibilité de perdre, mais là, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Comme un écho de ses propres pensées, la voix de Scotty conclut :

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine. Si je pouvais vous aider, les aider, je le ferais, mais là, je ne vois absolument aucun moyen de le faire.

\- Alors… Alors… chercha désespérément Jim, mais il savait qu'aucune autre idée ne lui viendrait.

\- Capitaine, _pourquoi_ voulez-vous leur donner ce cristal ? demanda soudainement Spock.

La question prit Kirk au dépourvu, et il répondit spontanément, sans réfléchir un seul instant :

\- Parce qu'ils en ont _besoin_ !

Le Vulcain hocha lentement la tête et prononça alors une phrase parfaitement inattendue :

\- Je pense avoir une solution qui réglera le problème, ne nous coûtera rien en dilithium et ne nécessitera pas l'intervention de Starfleet.****

* * *

 *** "The need of the many outweigh the need of the few - or the one" : Spock cite souvent ce précepte vulcain, notamment à la fin de _The wrath of Khan_ , et je pense qu'il doit, à ce stade de son amitié avec des humains, être relativement étonné de la façon dont Kirk ou McCoy (ou d'autres) sont poussés à le respecter, non pas au nom de la logique, mais poussés par des sentiments totalement incontrôlables comme la compassion, l'amour, l'amitié...**

 **** On ne sait pas depuis quand Jim et Bones se connaissent, mais dès le début de la mission de 5 ans (du moins après que le docteur Piper, présent dans "Where no man bas gone before", est remplacé par McCoy, très tôt dans la chronologie), ils semblent très proches. J'en ai déduit qu'ils se connaissaient avant, avaient probablement servi sur les mêmes vaisseaux à des postes différents... J'aime imaginer que Kirk a demandé McCoy comme médecin en chef sur l'Enterprise, et que pour une raison X ou Y, Bones n'a pas pu venir tout de suite (d'où le docteur Piper).**

 ***** Dans "The trouble with tribbles", Scotty demeure parfaitement impassible lorsque les Klingons insultent Kirk, mais dès qu'ils traitent l' _Enterprise_ de gros tas de déchets volant, il voit rouge et déclenche la bagarre du siècle...**

 ****** Quelqu'un a une idée ?**


	20. Journée 7 1:00

_... Moi qui pensais que ma solution était évidente, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas. Du coup j'espère que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux. Voici le point de vue d'Uhura sur Spock (et Kirk), juste parce que j'avais envie. Cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Comme d'hab, warning pour "science douteuse". Toujours pas de angst en vue, mais le chapitre suivant sera très difficile à écrire sans H/C..._

* * *

 **Journée 7 – 1:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du capitaine, date stellaire 4162, 27_

 _Parfois, je me demande ce que je ferais sans mon premier officier. (Voix féminine en arrière-fond. Petit rire étouffé de la part du capitaine.) Le lieutenant Uhura répond sans hésitation « des bêtises », et j'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec elle. Spock a eu l'idée brillante d'appeler à notre secours Amani, l'alien presque entièrement constitué d'énergie que nous avons secouru il y a deux jours. Peut-être sera-t-il en mesure de nous aider._

.

Bien sûr, Uhura s'était engagée dans Starfleet pour explorer l'univers, mais ce qui la fascinait par-dessus tout, c'était de tenter de communiquer (avec, il fallait bien l'avouer, plus ou moins de succès) de nouvelles espèces. Elle aimait les langues et avait une réelle facilité pour les apprendre (sauf le klingon, dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à retenir le moindre mot*), et appréciait les multitudes de façons dont les diverses formes de vie, à travers l'univers, se servaient pour communiquer entre eux et les uns avec les autres. L'utilisation de la vocalisation ne concernait que 55% des langages connus. Les gestes étaient presque aussi souvent employés. La communication télépathique, quoique plus rare, existait dans de nombreux recoins de la galaxie. Mais l'alien dont ils avait croisé la route l'avant-veille utilisait un signal électrique multicolore relativement complexe, qui lui servait à « parler » avec ses semblables et, sur sa planète d'origine, à effrayer certains prédateurs. Pour la jeune femme, il s'agissait d'une forme inédite de communication et elle s'était attelée avec enthousiasme aux problèmes de « traduction » que suscitait un tel langage.

Avec Charlène Masters, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à « discuter » avec cet étrange nuage gazeux, qui s'était avéré être un explorateur unique en son genre, le seul de son espèce à s'être aventuré dans l'espace. Il n'avait pas de nom traduisible, mais la lumière qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il émettait le signal qui le représentait était légèrement bleutée, douce, apaisante, si bien que les deux lieutenants l'avaient traduite par « Amani » (un mot swahili pour dire « paix »**). Durant de longues heures, oubliant leur rhume, Uhura et sa complice avaient expliqué à l'extra-terrestre, non sans erreurs, approximations et corrections, le fonctionnement de la Fédération, et appris en retour de nombreuses choses sur la planète d'origine de leur nouvel allié.

Aussi, c'était tout naturellement vers elle que le commandant Spock s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de contacter Amani. La jeune femme avait aussitôt composé et envoyé un signal lumineux à travers l'espace (le moyen de communication le plus rapide, et cependant il mettrait probablement plusieurs heures à atteindre leur correspondant), et avait proposé au Vulcain de rester attendre la réponse avec lui afin de la lui traduire immédiatement. Le capitaine était arrivé peu de temps après, et pour finir tous trois étaient demeurés sur la passerelle. Uhura s'était refusé à paniquer lorsque le premier officier lui avait expliqué succinctement l'étrange chantage du gouverneur de Gault, mais l'idée d'avoir été infectée par un virus biologiquement transformé la répugnait profondément. Néanmoins, elle s'était astreinte à rester calme et professionnelle, et en avait été remerciée par quelques mots en Vulcain – langue qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement et que son supérieur ne parlait que rarement sur le vaisseau – qui l'avaient étrangement touchée. Il était rare que M. Spock offre ce genre de commentaires.

Elle jeta à vers le premier officier un regard à la dérobée. Il était étrange de constater sur son visage par ailleurs tout aussi impénétrable qu'à l'ordinaire les signes indiquant qu'il avait finalement été contaminé à son tour : les yeux humides, le nez légèrement plus vert autour des narines à force de se moucher, un teint un peu plus soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire en raison de la fièvre. Sans parler de la petite toux sèche qui le secouait de temps à autre, ou de la façon dont il se mouchait (discrètement) toutes les deux minutes. Aucun éternuement, cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour elle-même, car depuis plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient sur la passerelle, elle avait éternué un nombre incalculable de fois. Avoir appris que cette indisposition n'avait rien de naturel semblait avoir de façon purement psychosomatique renforcé ses symptômes.

\- Lieutenant Uhura, suggéra le Vulcain à voix basse, je peux tout à fait surveiller les communications à votre place. Vous n'êtes pas de quart et vous avez besoin de repos. J'avais besoin de votre aide pour envoyer le message, mais je n'ai nullement besoin de vous pour attendre la réponse. Sitôt qu'elle sera en ma possession et que j'aurai à nouveau besoin de vos compétences linguistiques, je vous appellerai.

La jeune femme sourit. Qui, à bord du vaisseau, pensait encore que le premier officier était insensible et ne prenait pas en considération les besoins purement humains de ses coéquipiers ? Quiconque avait travaillé sur l' _Enterprise_ sous ses ordres, en particulier ses équipes scientifiques, savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de préjugés. Peu d'officiers supérieurs se souciaient autant du bien-être physique et mental de ses équipes (alors même que Spock dirigeait simultanément quatorze laboratoires). Certes, les exigences du commandant plaçaient la barre très haut, mais il ne demandait jamais rien qui dépassât les compétences de ceux qui travaillaient avec lui et répartissait la charge de travail de façon parfaitement équitable, si bien que les résultats des laboratoires scientifiques de l' _Enterprise_ dépassaient de loin ceux de tous les autres vaisseaux de la Fédération. Petit à petit, le Vulcain avait, sans même le vouloir, gagné la confiance, le respect et l'admiration de tous les membres des équipes scientifiques. Chekov, comme beaucoup d'autres jeunes recrues, l'adorait. Même le lieutenant Boma, qui pourtant avait déjà eu des démêlés avec le commandant, et avait même fait preuve d'insubordination à son endroit lors d'une dangereuse mission sur Murasaki 312***, avait fini par se ranger à l'avis général.

\- Monsieur Spock, répondit doucement Uhura, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez l'air d'avoir davantage besoin de repos que moi.

De fait, selon les standards habituellement parfaits du Vulcain, il semblait épuisé. Un léger voile de sueur était apparu sur son front et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient assez son état de fatigue. Cependant, comme prévu, il balaya l'argument en se redressant sur son siège :

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de veiller une nuit de plus, lieutenant.

Puis, plus doucement :

\- Mais je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était très rare que le Vulcain ne nie pas ses faiblesses (ce qui signifiait qu'il devait vraiment se sentir horriblement mal), et encore plus rare qu'il prenne en compte la sympathie des humains qui l'entouraient. Sentant qu'insister serait malvenu, Uhura fit un petit signe de tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

Une nouvelle demi-heure s'écoula. La passerelle était silencieuse. On n'entendait que le ronronnement régulier de l'ordinateur et, de temps à autre, un bip ou un bref sifflement émanant de l'une des consoles scientifiques. Et, par-dessus, le ronflement légèrement sifflant du capitaine, qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil environ une heure et demie auparavant . Uhura et Spock, dans un accord tacite, n'avaient pas cherché à le réveiller. Il devait être mort de fatigue et un sommeil réparateur, même dans une position relativement inconfortable, ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. De temps à autre, le Vulcain jetait un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction, comme pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours, qu'il n'était pas en train de s'étouffer dans son sommeil, ou de faire un cauchemar. Uhura trouvait cette attention tout à fait non-vulcaine parfaitement adorable.

La moitié (ou plus probablement les trois quarts) de l'équipage se posait des questions sur les liens qui unissaient les deux hommes. Elle-même avait été curieuse de voir Spock se laisser progressivement happer par le rayonnement solaire de James Kirk, qui attirait tout le monde à lui, hommes et femmes (et aliens), sans leur laisser le choix. Elle se souvenait du premier mois de Spock à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , lorsqu'il n'était pas encore premier officier : il passait tout son temps libre seul dans ses quartiers ou dans un laboratoire isolé, sans parler à personne. Il avait fallu que Kirk vienne le chercher, lui _ordonne_ presque de quitter sa chambre, de venir jouer aux échecs avec lui en salle de détente et de se mêler à l'équipage pour qu'il accepte, non sans réticence au début. Puis le charme avait opéré, et ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables, un duo fonctionnant avec une efficacité presque effrayante. Quant à savoir s'il y avait entre eux, comme le pensait la moitié (ou plus probablement les trois quarts) de l'équipage, davantage qu'un simple lien d'amitié…

\- Commandant, un signal !

Uhura désignait une faible pulsation électrique qui émanait de la console de communication. Spock se leva de son poste et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pouvez-vous traduire en simultané, lieutenant ?

\- Je… vais essayer, répondit-elle en priant pour que l'ordinateur ait du moins enregistré le début du message.

Le signal lumineux émanait bien d'Amani. Il avait reçu leur appel à l'aide et serait ravi (si tant est que « ravi » puisse caractériser un nuage gazeux pour qui les sentiments, tels que les humanoïdes les concevaient, demeuraient une réalité abstraite) de leur rendre le service qu'ils leur demandaient. La quantité d'énergie nécessaire au fonctionnement des machines gaultiennes était pour lui ridiculement faible. Il faudrait simplement, ajoutait-il, créer un réceptacle afin de stocker ladite énergie.

Pendant que la jeune femme s'efforçait de traduire tant bien que mal la réponse d'Amani, le capitaine, mû par son instinct ou réveillé par la conversation des deux officiers, s'était réveillé, levé et approché de la console. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle délivrait le message à ses supérieurs, Uhura sentait se dissiper autour d'eux une tension dont elle n'avait pas réellement eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Kirk poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Uhura, transmettez nos remerciements à Amani et donnez-lui les coordonnées de Gault pour que nous puissions le retrouver là-bas. Spock, combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour atteindre la planète ?

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, qui étonna la jeune femme. Ordinairement, le Vulcain fournissait ce genre de renseignement sans hésiter, dans l'espace d'un battement de cil. Uhura se redressa vers lui, presque inquiète de ce léger décalage.

\- Si nous partons dans la prochaine demi-heure, en distorsion 8, nous pourrons être à Gault en fin d'après-midi.

Kirk plissa les yeux. Uhura n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le temps de réponse inhabituel du premier officier. Cependant, ce n'était pas à elle de lui en faire la remarque, aussi reporta-t-elle son attention sur la réponse qu'elle allait envoyer à leur nouvel allié. Elle voyait cependant du coin de l'œil le capitaine, qui scannait le Vulcain du regard. Ce qu'il lut sur son visage dut lui déplaire, car ses prochains mots furent :

\- Spock, allez dans vos quartiers, je m'occupe du reste. Vous êtes déchargé de tous vos devoirs sur le vaisseau jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en orbite autour de Gault.

\- Mais, capitaine, je…

\- C'est un ordre, commandant.

Le Vulcain se raidit, fit un bref signe de tête et quitta la passerelle. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur se fut refermée, Kirk se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Dès que vous aurez terminé de transmettre notre réponse à Amani, vous irez également vous reposer. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait veiller si tard.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, capitaine, répondit Uhura en se levant de son siège. Le message est parti. Amani ne l'aura pas avant deux bonnes heures. N'hésitez pas à me réveiller s'il nous envoyait une réponse.

* * *

 *** Dans le reboot, Uhura parle klingon (et plein d'autres langues). Dans TOS, on sait qu'elle apprend très rapidement, mais rien n'est dit sur sa capacité à maîtriser d'autres langages. On sait juste qu'elle ne parle pas klingon, car dans les films elle essaye et... raconte n'importe quoi.**

 **** Selon Google traduction, ce qui n'est pas forcément fiable, mais j'aimais ce mot, et Uhura parle Swahili (c'est dit à deux reprises dans TOS).**

 ***** "The Galileo Seven", évidemment. Bona est le scientifique qui n'arrête pas de contredire Spock. J'aime imaginer qu'à force de fréquenter le Vulcain, il a fini par l'apprécier (car ce n'est pas vraiment canon, mais je suis certaine que Spock prend en compte les capacités et les limites de ses équipes scientifiques et les pousse à leur maximum, sans pourtant leur imposer un rythme effréné de travail, ce qui en fait au final un supérieur apprécié).**


	21. Journée 7 2:00

_Prêt(e)s pour un chapitre outrageusement sentimental entre mes deux personnages préférés ? Si oui, bonne lecture ! (Et merci à Eury pour ta review !)_

* * *

 **Journée 7 – 2:00**

 _Journal de bord personnel du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4162,43_

 _Je ne suis pas certain qu'enregistrer un compte-rendu de cette journée pourrie soit vraiment une bonne idée. (Eternuement.) Je vais plutôt aller me coucher. De toute façon, tout fout le camp sur ce vaisseau et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._

.

Le son du communicateur posé sur le bureau de Spock le tira définitivement de sa pitoyable tentative de méditation et il se leva pour s'emparer de l'appareil. Peut-être le capitaine avait-il rencontré un problème de communication avec leur nouvel allié. Le premier officier redoutait surtout que les derniers calculs de leur trajectoire pour Gault, qu'il avait effectués avec une exaspérante lenteur (plus jamais il ne sous-estimerait le pouvoir de nuisance d'un simple rhume et son impact sur l'efficacité de ses équipes), ne soient faux. Etant donné l'état de ses neurones, ce n'était pas impossible. Humiliant, mais pas impossible. Le sol tangua légèrement sous ses pieds, et il dut s'appuyer sur la table pour retrouver la stabilité nécessaire à l'opération pourtant simple qui consistait à ouvrir le communicateur.

\- Ici Spock.

\- Dites donc, gobelin, c'est vous qui faites tout ce bruit ?

Le Vulcain laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir au beau milieu de la nuit un appel du docteur McCoy, alors que ce dernier aurait dû être profondément endormi. Et il ne _souhaitait_ certainement pas lui parler en cet instant précis.

\- A quel bruit faites-vous allusion, docteur ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de maintenir sous contrôle sa respiration, qui recommençait à accélérer pour la onzième fois en à peine plus de cinq minutes.

\- Spock, vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais je suis sûr que vos éternuements réveilleraient les morts. Moi qui pensais que les Vulcains étaient des gens discrets…

En dépit de toute la maîtrise qu'il possédait sur lui-même, Spock sentit ses joues devenir soudainement brûlantes. Comme si le fait d'avoir été gratifié de la capacité toute humaine à expulser par le nez les particules qui obstruaient ses parois nasales (capacité douteuse dont il se serait volontiers passé) ne suffisait pas, il avait en outré hérité d'éternuements particulièrement violents, explosifs, _bruyants_ , dont, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à réduire le volume sonore. L'idée que le médecin en chef, dont les quartiers jouxtaient les siens, avait entendu les dix sternutations successives qu'il avait échoué à retenir lui était intolérable. Les Vulcains étaient généralement discrets, en effet, et n'aimaient pas attirer sur eux l'attention.

En parlant de cela…

Malgré ses efforts désespérés pour le réprimer, un onzième éternuement le plia en deux et retentit dans le communicateur, bien que le premier officier eût prudemment éloigné l'appareil de son visage. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le visage probablement encore plus vert qu'auparavant et les yeux emplis de larmes, la voix de McCoy avait totalement changé de registre. Son ton était à présent grave, presque lugubre.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas me moquer de vous. Et je n'aime pas du tout le tour que prennent les événements. Attendez, je vais venir vous examiner.

Spock retint de justesse une imprécation (chose rare chez lui : il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où il avait, durant son existence, été tenté de jurer, mais aujourd'hui sa moitié humaine semblait bien décidée à prendre les rênes). S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il désirait encore moins qu'un appel de McCoy à cette heure tardive, c'était une visite de sa part.

\- Docteur, répondit-il avec hâte (et un reniflement liquide, totalement indigne d'un Vulcain, qui le fit grimacer), ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous m'avez déjà ausculté dans l'après-midi, et vous n'avez rien trouvé d'anormal dans…

Un douzième éternuement, plus violent encore que les précédents, l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et ruina complètement son argumentation.

\- A vos souhaits, répondit le médecin en chef. Je serais plus tranquille si je pouvais vous examiner maintenant. Cette saloperie de virus peut encore muter, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas. Peut-être que c'est beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'on pensait au départ.

Spock s'autorisa un geste de fatigue en portant trois doigts à son front pour en chasser irrationnellement la migraine qui s'y était résolument installée en début de journée. Il connaissait le docteur McCoy, et avait déjà été témoin à deux reprises de ce qui se passait lors des épidémies de rhumes à bord du vaisseau : après avoir travaillé jusqu'à épuisement et négligé sa propre santé pour mieux s'occuper de celle des autres, sa désinvolture à l'égard de son propre corps le rattrapait et il s'effondrait, dans tous les sens du terme. Cela s'achevait généralement par une nuit de fièvre et de délire, dont le Vulcain avait été témoin une fois. Il ne souhaitait certes pas renouveler l'expérience, mais…

Mais McCoy, qui passait ses journées à s'occuper des autres sans compter ses heures, n'avait personne pour veiller sur lui lorsqu'il était lui-même indisposé. L'idée dérangeait Spock, sans qu'il comprenne totalement pourquoi. Lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet avec Jim, ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas, je vous rejoins dans vos quartiers, déclara-t-il avec peut-être un rien de brusquerie.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur de protester, referma vivement le communicateur, s'octroya vingt secondes pour se moucher et boire un verre d'eau, puis il quitta ses quartiers. Sans s'embarrasser d'une inutile politesse, composa à la porte du praticien son propre code d'urgence et entra dans la pièce à demi plongée dans la pénombre. Le docteur McCoy était debout au milieu de ses quartiers, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt noir réglementaires, le regard dans le vague. Il semblait hésiter sur la direction à prendre (alors que sa chambre mesurait 7,21 mètres carrés et ne comportait que deux portes) et lorsque le premier officier entra, il plissa les paupières, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- … Spock ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Le Vulcain acquiesça.

\- … Je… je vous ai appelé ?

De nouveau, Spock fit un signe de tête, tout en se demandant quelle conduite il devait adopter. Il était évident que le médecin n'était pas dans son état normal. Les deux taches rouges sur ses pommettes, ses cheveux moites de sueur, le léger tremblement de son corps indiquaient une température déjà très élevée.

\- Je voulais vous examiner, poursuivit-il, et le Vulcain remarqua à quel point sa voix était rauque.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, docteur. Je vais bien. ( _Son esprit s'arrêta à peine sur le mensonge éhonté. Il allait certainement mieux que son interlocuteur. Il espérait seulement ne pas se remettre à éternuer douze fois de suite._ ) Allez vous recoucher et tâchez de dormir.

Mais McCoy, le regard fiévreux et presque égaré, ne fit pas un mouvement vers son lit. Le Vulcain fit un pas vers lui et posa prudemment la main sur son épaule, en faisait bien attention à ne pas effleurer la peau nue de ses bras : dans son état, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à totalement bloquer ses canaux télépathiques. La chaleur qu'il sentit irradier à travers le tissu contrastait avec la chair de poule parfaitement visible sur les avant-bras du médecin. Fort heureusement, ce dernier se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit, où il se recoucha sans une protestation en claquant des dents. Spock alla à la salle de bains remplir un verre d'eau, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit, puis il resta immobile à côté du lit, embarrassé, sans savoir que faire.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il maladroitement. Puis-je… faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Le médecin continuait à fixer le Vulcain avec une intensité fiévreuse presque dérangeante, comme s'il cherchait à percer un grand mystère.

\- J'ai déjà vécu cette scène, finit-il par dire. Une nuit, vous êtes venu. J'étais malade et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Vous êtes venu et vous m'avez aidé à m'endormir avec des trucs vulcains. Je me souviens que vous m'avez massé les mains, précisa-t-il sans le moindre embarras.*

Spock, de son côté, espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de verdir de façon trop évidente. Après cette fameuse nuit qu'il avait passée au chevet de McCoy, il avait fini par se persuader que ce dernier n'en avait conservé aucun souvenir, puisqu'il ne lui en avait jamais reparlé (ce qui était une bonne chose). Le premier officier n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer à voix haute les heures qu'il avait passé, en effet, à lui tenir la main (parce que les Vulcains ne font pas de pareilles choses, pas mêmes pour les personnes qui leur sont les plus proches), mais à présent, mis devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Certaines pressions sur des points bien précis des mains ou des pieds permettent la détente et le repos, répondit-il de façon non-compromettante.

Une violente quinte de toux secoua le corps du médecin, et Spock, sans trop réfléchir, s'assit sur le bord du lit pour l'aider à se redresser et à respirer plus librement, puis il lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'il avait rempli pour lui et attendit que la crise fut terminée pour l'aider à se rallonger, la respiration lourde et laborieuse, sur les deux oreillers qu'il avait empilés au sommet de son lit.

\- Je suis désolé, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ? croassa-t-il.

Spock fronça un sourcil, surpris (et soulagé) par le changement de conversation.

\- Pour quelle raison devriez-vous être désolé, docteur ?

\- Pour tout ce que je vous ai dit lorsque nous étions enfermés tous les deux dans les cachots romains. Pour avoir laissé Jim dire à Flavius qu'il ne savait pas si nous étions amis ou ennemis.** Parce que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'anxiété dans l'inflexion du médecin en chef cueillit Spock au niveau de l'estomac, et il stocka l'émotion qui était associé à la sensation dans une partie de son esprit pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard, lorsqu'il serait lui-même en meilleure forme. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, alors que McCoy était malade et fiévreux. Quitter la pièce lui semblait la meilleure option, puisqu'il était évident que la température du médecin était extrêmement élevée , qu'il était en train de délirer et que toute discussion entre eux était impossible dans les circonstances présentes.

\- Vous devriez essayer de dormir, répondit-il à voix basse en esquissant le geste de se lever du lit où il était assis, mais McCoy tendit la main et emprisonna le poignet du Vulcain entre ses doigts brûlants.

\- _Vous_ êtes mon ami, insista-t-il avec cette obstination propre à la fièvre.

Il serait simple de dire la vérité, songea Spock, de répondre « vous êtes également le mien » mais il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas même réussi à dire à Jim, excepté dans des moments d'intense désarroi mental – sous l'influence du virus provenant de Psi 2000, ou sous l'effet du pon farr.*** Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le regard du médecin était presque suppliant, et à travers la main qui tenait celle du premier officier, ce dernier pouvait sentir, par vagues, les émotions brutes qu'éprouvait son interlocuteur. Beaucoup d'angoisse, beaucoup d'incertitudes et d'hésitations – et, derrière, mêlée à une faible dose d'agacement, une affection inconditionnelle que Spock pensait réservée uniquement à Jim. L'idée qu'elle s'étendait également à lui le frappa soudain.

\- Vous _êtes_ mon ami, répéta le praticien, plus doucement.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête, toujours incapable de répondre, et se libéra doucement le poignet de l'emprise du docteur McCoy. Puis il entreprit de tracer des cercles apaisants dans la paume droite du malade, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans des circonstances similaires des mois auparavant. Le médecin sourit et ferma les yeux.

\- Avouez… que j'avais raison, murmura-t-il. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de sentiments décents et chaleureux.

Spock avala douloureusement sa salive. Bien évidemment, McCoy avait raison. Ce genre de situations l'embarrassait au-delà de toute expression – et pourtant, il ne pouvait se défendre d'une sensation diffuse, qui se répandait dans son esprit comme un baume apaisant. Savoir si le terme _affection_ , ou _amitié_ , convenait à la décrire, était un autre problème, qu'il ne résoudrait pas ce soir. Accepter son existence était déjà un pas immense.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Spock, reprit le médecin en tapotant de sa main libre le bras du premier officier, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Si je n'avais pas une fièvre de cheval, je ne serais pas capable de vous dire tout ça. Nous portons tous un masque, moi le premier. Mais je sais aussi que si vous n'éprouviez vraiment rien, vous ne seriez pas là avec moi.

Le Vulcain, la gorge nouée, ne trouva rien d'intelligent à répondre.

* * *

 *** C'est évidemment complètement pas canon du tout. Il s'agit d'une scène H/C que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment pour une amie, et que je posterai peut-être un jour... Disons juste qu'il est déjà arrivé à Spock de veiller au chevet de McCoy dans une situation similaire.**

 **** Toujours "Bread and circuses"...**

 ***** Références à "The naked time" et "Amok time", les deux fois où Spock avoue son amitié envers Jim (et McCoy dans le deuxième cas).**


	22. Journée 7 14:30

_Désolée pour le rythme un peu moins soutenu... J'espère réussir à terminer cette fic d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine pour pouvoir me concentrer sur les autres que j'ai un peu laissées en plan (j'ai presque un chapitre prêt pour Octantis). Cette fic vient d'atteindre les 100 reviews et je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour tous ces commentaires auxquels je ne m'attendais pas quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire... D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une review d'un "Guest", je ne sais pas qui : donc, merci à toi !_

* * *

 **Septième journée – 14:30**

 _Journal de bord du premier officier, date stellaire 4163,26_

 _Le voyage de retour vers Gault se passe comme convenu. Rien à signaler._

.

\- Passerelle, ordonna James Kirk en montant dans l'ascenseur principal de l' _Enterprise_.

Pendant un instant, il crut que l'ordinateur n'allait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait en raison de la congestion dans sa voix (cela lui était arrivé la veille apparemment, les mots « pont dubéro deuf » immédiatement suivis d'un éternuement ne constituaient pas un ordre suffisamment clair, et il avait dû se moucher trois fois avant d'être en mesure de l'articuler suffisamment correctement pour que la machine daigne se mettre en marche), mais la porte finit par se refermer derrière lui et il se sentit propulsé vers la passerelle.

Il n'avait que peu dormi, ayant sombré dans le sommeil vers neuf heures du matin, mais l'idée d'avoir trouvé le moyen de résoudre la crise qui paralysait son vaisseau sans que Starfleet ne s'en mêle l'emplissait d'un enthousiasme qui écrasait jusqu'aux symptômes les plus désagréables de son rhume. Dans ce genre de situations, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel équipage. Spock, pour commencer, qui était à la fois un parfait premier officier, un scientifique hors pair et le plus loyal des amis. Il lui devait non seulement la solution à cette situation de crise, mais également une discrétion absolue sur le sujet. Un Vulcain n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir envisager de ne pas transmettre à Starfleet de rapport officier de la situation, afin de protéger à la fois le capitaine et les habitants de Gault, et pourtant, les journaux de bord avaient été… disons… _expurgés_ afin de faire passer l'épidémie pour un banal cas de rhume, et leur retour sur la colonie pour la simple mise en œuvre d'une idée pratique dans le but de venir en aide aux colons, dont la situation énergétique était critique, ainsi que l'avait relevé l'ingénieur en chef. Jim n'était pas certain de mériter non plus ledit ingénieur en chef, qui était actuellement en train de concevoir un réceptacle pour stocker l'énergie d'Amani, pas plus que le lieutenant Uhura, qui avait veillé durant la moitié de la nuit sans une plainte, laissant même le capitaine prendre du repos pendant qu'elle restait éveillée aux côtés de Spock, ou que McCoy, dont l'intégrité et le souci de ses patients n'était plus à prouver.

Bref, il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, et d'en prendre conscience pour la millième fois en se réveillant avait illuminé sa journée. A cela s'ajoutait le souvenir du spectacle auquel il avait eu le privilège d'assister en se glissant dans les quartiers de Bones vers six heures du matin, afin de s'assurer que son ami allait bien et ne passait pas une trop mauvaise nuit. Trouver son premier officier profondément endormi sur le lit de son médecin en chef, et Leonard lui-même ronflant comme un bienheureux (enrhumé certes, mais bienheureux tout de même) l'avait amusé et ému en même temps. Il était évident que Spock était venu dans la cabine du praticien, tout comme lui-même l'avait fait, pour vérifier que la fièvre n'était pas montée trop haut, et que, le trouvant souffrant, il avait utilisé sur lui ce que McCoy appelait « ses trucs vulcains ». Vaincu par la fatigue, il s'était endormi à son tour, dans une position inconfortable, à demi recroquevillé sur le côté droit, sa tête reposant contre le bras du médecin, la main serrée sur son poignet. Jim avait hoché la tête avec un sourire, refermé la porte, et rejoint ses quartiers sans les réveiller.

Un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage, il posa le pied sur la passerelle, où se trouvaient seulement quatre officiers : Uhura, qui, depuis le poste de communications, semblait parler avec Amani par le biais d'impulsions lumineuses Scotty, installé au poste d'Ingénierie, trifouillant Dieu seul savait quoi Spock, aux commandes du poste de pilotage (probablement n'avait-il pas voulu réveiller ou déranger Sulu ni Chekov) et enfin McCoy, qui avait pris la place du Vulcain à la console scientifique.

\- Comment allez-vous, capitaine ? demanda Uhura.

\- Je suis parfaitement reposé, lieutenant, merci, répondit-il. Spock, il me semblait vous avoir ordonné de dormir ou du moins de méditer jusqu'à notre arrivée à Gault, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du premier officier tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de commandement exceptionnellement laissé vacant.

Spock semblait cependant avoir repris des couleurs, et sa posture était plus droite que jamais depuis que cette épidémie leur était tombée dessus. De façon totalement prévisible, il répondit :

\- Capitaine, je me suis également parfaitement reposé et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de demeurer dans mes quartiers alors que je suis dans l'incapacité de méditer convenablement.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que le médecin en chef pivotait sur ses talons à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Pourquoi ça, Spock ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Vulcain avec une suspicion appuyée.

Les mains du Vulcain s'immobilisèrent un instant au-dessus des commandes de vol, avant de reprendre leurs manipulations. Seul le capitaine se rendit compte de ce bref moment d'hésitation ou d'embarras. Puis Spock se pencha brusquement sur le côté, plié en deux par trois éternuements sonores. Kirk se sentit stupidement heureux que le Vulcain se sente suffisamment en confiance, entouré des principaux officiers de l' _Enterprise_ , pour laisser ainsi paraître ce qu'il appelait et considérait comme une _faiblesse_.

\- A vos souhaits, grommela McCoy avec tous les autres, sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne laisserait pas la question en suspens.

\- Il me semble que mes fréquentes sternutations constituent une réponse suffisante en elles-mêmes, répliqua le premier officier, surprenant tout le monde par l'aveu de son indisposition. Il m'est difficile de me concentrer dans ces circonstances.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la seule raison ? insista Bones sur un ton incertain, qui laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'un problème beaucoup plus personnel que professionnel.

Jim se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre ses deux amis durant le temps qu'ils avaient été emprisonnés dans les geôles de « Merikus », mais il avait remarqué une tension entre eux depuis cette dernière mission. Leurs sarcasmes habituels avaient été remplacés par une sorte de méfiance polie, bien plus froide et impersonnelle que les disputes qui éclataient fréquemment entre eux. McCoy avait avoué à Jim, à demi-mot, que sa parole avait dépassé sa pensée, et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment revenir à la normale à présent. Jim se demanda si les deux hommes s'étaient parlé durant la nuit, et si oui, ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Par moments, il éprouvait lui-même de brefs éclairs de… non, pas vraiment de jalousie, mais d'intense curiosité envers la relation étrange qu'entretenaient le premier officier et le médecin en chef de l' _Enterprise_. Il était évident qu'une amitié solide avait fini par se nouer entre eux, au fil des années, mais elle demeurait par certains aspects parfaitement mystérieuse aux yeux de Kirk. Ce dernier se nouait facilement et n'avait aucune difficulté à avouer ses sentiments à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Mais Bones et Spock, plus semblables en cela qu'ils ne l'admettraient jamais, exprimaient leur affection à travers un masque – bien différent, certes, l'un consistant en une froideur indifférente, l'autre en des explosions de colère ou d'exaspération, mais fermement en place et impossible à déloger. Entre eux, l'amitié se traduisait par des piques, des remarques parfois blessantes, un détachement parfaitement feint – et, en cas de crise, une inquiétude et une sollicitude profondes qu'ils s'empressaient de nier une fois le danger écarté.

\- J'en suis absolument certain, docteur, répondit Spock avec une douceur inhabituelle, en regardant McCoy dans les yeux.

Ce dernier soutint un instant son regard, puis un large sourire fendit son visage et il haussa les épaules.

\- Il est vrai que vous n'auriez jamais pu laisser la moindre émotion venir perturber votre contrôle vulcain, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment ai-je pu imaginer un seul instant que l'ordinateur qui vous tient lieu de cœur ait pu se laisser troubler ?

\- En effet, docteur, une telle supposition est parfaitement grotesque. Elle ne m'étonne cependant pas de vous et de votre sentimentalisme.

Uhura étouffa un petit rire dans sa main, pendant que Scotty, le sourire aux lèvres, levait les yeux au ciel. Si l'on exceptait les reniflements et les éternuements qui troublaient par moments le calme de la passerelle, tout était redevenu comme avant.

\- L'essentiel est que vous vous soyez bien reposé, Spock, reprit malicieusement le capitaine en coulant un regard en biais vers McCoy, qui s'était à nouveau penché sur l'écran habituellement réservé au Vulcain. Rien ne vaut la familiarité de ses quartiers lorsque l'on est malade, n'est-ce-pas ?

Si le médecin ne réagit absolument pas, Spock se retourna vers Jim et lui envoya un regard d'avertissement qui signifiait quelque chose du genre « _si vous continuez à faire d'autres allusions idiotes sur l'endroit où j'ai passé la nuit, je ne me priverai pas pour vous administrer une prise vulcaine qui vous apprendra à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas_ ». Kirk hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sans cesser cependant de sourire : message reçu. Le Vulcain cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Le capitaine se tourna alors vers l'ingénieur en chef.

\- Scotty, vous avez trouvé un moyen pour stocker l'énergie d'Amani ?

\- Oui, capitaine, tout est prêt, il n'y aura plus qu'à brancher mon petit bricolage sur le système central de Gault et ils pourront piocher dedans comme ça leur chantera.

\- Parfait, monsieur Scott. Uhura, des nouvelles d'Amani ?

\- Il est en approche de Gault, capitaine, et nous attendra là-bas.

Le sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de Kirk. Son équipage était parfait, vraiment parfait.

\- Entendu. Merci, lieutenant. Alors, Bones, ajouta-t-il, toujours en colère contre Fargun ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules, mais à la crispation de ses lèvres, il était facile de comprendre que le mot _colère_ ne commençait même pas à couvrir ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Mieux vaut que je ne descende pas, marmonna-t-il, sinon ça risque de mal se passer pour lui.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un double éternuement. Jim se demanda, non sans amusement, comment McCoy arrivait à faire passer autant d'animosité dans un simple réflexe.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un calme bienvenu, qui contrastait avec les dernières journées agitées qu'ils avaient vécues, puis le Vulcain parla de nouveau :

\- Capitaine, j'aurais une suggestion à vous soumettre.

\- Je vous écoute, monsieur Spock.

\- Lorsque nous serons sur Gault, nous devrons nous entendre avec le gouverneur afin qu'il fasse parvenir à Starfleet un rapport qui coïncide avec notre propre… version des faits.

McCoy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faussement choqué :

\- Comment, Spock, vous voulez dire que vous avez falsifié le journal de bord de l' _Enterprise_ ?

\- Ai-je jamais rien dit de tel, docteur ? répliqua le premier officier, l'air hautain.

Le médecin en chef fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :

\- Je croyais que ce genre de mensonges (il appuya sur le terme avec une insistance ironique) allait à l'encontre de votre patrimoine génétique ?

\- Docteur McCoy, rétorqua le Vulcain d'un ton uni, entendre chaque jour vos discours illogiques et totalement dénués de sens va à l'encontre de mon patrimoine générique, et cependant je suis toujours en vie.

Cette fois, Jim partit d'un franc éclat de rire.


	23. Journée 7 17:30

_Ce chapitre est vaguement inspiré de la nouvelle "Le manoir de l'abbaye" (Arthur Conan Doyle, une des aventures de Sherlock Holmes), car à la fin, après avoir découvert le coupable, Sherlock expose toute l'affaire à Watson et lui demande de le juger ou de l'acquitter, déclarant qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur jury que lui. J'aime assez cette fin qui montre que Holmes est parfois incertain et a besoin de son coéquipier au niveau de la morale, et qu'il transgresse souvent la loi au nom de la véritable justice. Sans faire aucun autre rapprochement avec Kirk, j'aimerais lui rendre hommage ici car je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec lui..._

* * *

 **Septième journée – 17:30**

 _Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 4163,85_

 _Pour le compte-rendu de notre intervention imprévue sur Gault, consulter le rapport technique A2-C1612 de M. Scott, chef ingénieur, et le rapport scientifique A1-F4523 de M. Spock, premier officier et officier scientifique. (_ Voix de McCoy en arrière-fond, chargée d'ironie : _Autrement dit, si vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi on a fait demi-tour, allez donc vous faire voir.)_

.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous restiez à bord, docteur. Vous descendez avec nous sur Gault. Vous nous avez déjà fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça. Les autres attendent en salle de téléportation. C'est un _ordre_. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

McCoy se leva lentement et lança un regard qu'il espérait venimeux dans la direction du capitaine qui venait de débouler dans son bureau, après trois injonctions auxquelles le médecin n'avait pas répondu. La principale raison de son mutisme était qu'il s'était endormi sur sa table de travail une demi-heure auparavant, mais il avouait bien volontiers qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds sur une planète dirigée par un type capable de contaminer sans une hésitation tout un vaisseau de la Fédération. Sous le coup de la colère qui n'était pas encore tout à fait retombée, il était capable de s'énerver et d'envenimer une situation déjà relativement tendue – et Jim en était parfaitement conscient. Pour quelle raison il le voulait à terre, malgré ses réticences évidentes, demeurait un mystère.

\- … Je vous réveille ? demanda Kirk, passant en deux secondes de l'irritation autoritaire à la sollicitude inquiète.

Bones haussa les épaules et se frotta la nuque.

\- Je suis suffisamment en forme pour descendre, si c'était le but de la question, répondit-il, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi je vous serais utile en bas. Uhura va communiquer avec Amani, Scotty va s'occuper de brancher son bidule énergétique sur le système gaultien. Ils vous sont nécessaires au sol. Spock, je n'en parle même pas, vous ne faites jamais deux pas sans votre ombre vulcaine. Il est tout aussi qualifié que moi pour vérifier les composantes du traitement à la _prastifera_ que Fargun doit nous fournir.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à la porte du bureau pour vérifier qu'elle était bien fermée et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Bones, il y a sur cette planète des enfants mal nourris, peut-être même dans un état critique de sous-nutrition. J'ai besoin de vous pour les examiner. Cela nous permettra tout d'abord de vérifier que Fargun ne nous a pas raconté de salades, et ensuite…

Un éternuement vicieux lui coupa la parole, mais Leonard compléta sans problème la fin de la phrase : « et ensuite, cela vous permettra d'empêcher qu'il y ait d'autres morts ». Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y avait sur cette planète des gens qui avaient besoin de lui, de surcroît des enfants ? Honteux, il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Décidément, il était temps que toute cette histoire se termine.

\- Désolé, Jim, je… je n'avais pas réfléchi.

Kirk haussa les épaules avec un reniflement.

\- Etant donné la semaine qu'on vient de vivre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Promis, une fois que le traitement aura été administré à tout l'équipage, je vous fiche la paix pendant au moins trois jours.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, ironisa McCoy en s'emparant de son tricordeur.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son bureau lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ami sur son épaule.

\- Bones, je… je peux compter sur vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le médecin en chef, encore une fois, n'eut aucun mal à saisir l'implicite de cette phrase hésitante. Tarsus était un épisode de la vie de Jim dont ils avaient rarement parlé, mais dont Leonard savait qu'il s'agissait d'un traumatisme obsédant, qui ne le laisserait jamais tranquille.*

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, dont Spock aurait probablement été fier. Pour examiner ces enfants, et pour faire descendre discrètement quelques vivres si nécessaire.

La main posée sur son épaule se contracta un bref instant et les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie sans ajouter un mot.

Dans la salle de téléportation les attendaient Scotty, Uhura et Spock, déjà prêts à descendre. McCoy nota non sans lassitude le renflement de leurs poches (une atteinte à la tenue généralement impeccable du Vulcain, qui devait lui coûter), probablement emplies de mouchoirs en tissu. Lui-même avait pris la même précaution avant de quitter son bureau. Alors qu'il s'installait lui-même sur la plate-forme, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Spock qui échangeait un bref regard avec le capitaine. Ce que ces deux-là étaient capables de se dire sans prononcer un mot était proprement hallucinant.

Puis Spock tourna la tête vers le médecin et le scanna du regard, probablement à l'affut de symptômes plus problématiques qu'un éternuement ou un reniflement de temps à autre. Leonard, touché par cette imperceptible sollicitude, qu'il parvenait de plus en plus souvent à percevoir, lui répondit par un demi-sourire moqueur. Il allait bien mieux que la veille, se sentait plus reposé (il avait étonnamment bien dormi, alors qu'il s'était couché fiévreux et nauséeux), et surtout voyait arriver avec soulagement la fin de cette épidémie qui avait mis le vaisseau sens-dessous-dessus. Le premier officier leva un sourcil et, visiblement rassuré par le diagnostic qu'il venait d'émettre intérieurement, reprit sa posture droite et rigide, le regard fixé sur un point invisible du mur. Spock faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il était pris en flagrant délit d'humanité, se dit McCoy non sans amusement, et l'idée lui vint soudain que le capitaine n'était pas le seul à comprendre le Vulcain sur un simple geste, un mouvement, un regard. A eux deux, ils auraient pu écrire un dictionnaire Spock-standard à l'usage des non-initiés. L'idée lui sembla amusante et il se promit d'en parler à Jim une fois que tout cela serait terminé.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ainsi, docteur ?

\- Rien de bien intéressant, Spock.

Le premier officier leva un sourcil qui signifiait clairement que ce qui se passait dans la tête du médecin n'était de toute façon jamais intéressant, et le sourire de Bones se changea en rictus. Ces échanges, muets ou non, lui avaient manqué durant les quinze derniers jours, et il était soulagé de les voir se remettre en place lentement mais sûrement. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce changement, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Peut-être après tout ce fichu rhume avait-il eu des effets positifs sur les rapports interpersonnels au sein du vaisseau ? Il l'avait constaté pour lui-même, mais également pour beaucoup de membres de l'équipage. La solidarité au sein des équipes semblait s'être renforcée durant cette semaine. S'inquiéter pour les autres constituait après tout l'un des ferments des relations sociales. Spock n'était probablement pas aussi immunisé contre ce genre de contagion émotionnelle qu'il se plaisait à le dire.

Puis Bones n'eut plus le loisir de réfléchir à tout cela, car les murs de l'Enterprise se brouillèrent devant ses yeux, et il sentit son corps se dématérialiser pour apparaître l'instant d'après en face de Fargun, qui les attendait, seul, dans l'unique salle de téléportation de la colonie dont il avait la responsabilité. Il était très difficile de lire sur ses traits ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, mais il était certain que les derniers événements avaient effacé de son visage le sourire suffisant qu'il avait arboré durant leur communication de la veille. Kirk descendit de la plate-forme, imité par les quatre autres, et tendit la main vers Fargun, qui la prit avec une émotion non feinte.

\- Capitaine, je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Un éternuement étonnamment haut perché l'interrompit, et il rougit visiblement.

\- A vos souhaits, monsieur Scott. Croyez bien que je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé… tout cela, conclut-il avec un vague geste de la main. A situation désespérée, mesures désespérées, voilà ce que je me disais. J'ai bien conscience que ce proverbe ne constitue qu'une piètre excuse pour le crime dont je me suis rendu coupable. Ainsi que je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure durant notre contact, je suis prêt à me constituer prisonnier à bord de l' _Enterprise_ afin d'être jugé selon les lois de la Fédération. Sachez cependant que j'ai agi seul et qu'aucun membre de notre petite communauté n'était au courant de ma tentative.

Ce petit discours, prononcé avec une solennité qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité, déstabilisa McCoy et fit disparaître une bonne partie de sa rancœur envers Fargun. Jim ne leur avait pas dit que l'homme avait proposé de se constituer prisonnier, sachant que son acte terroriste lui vaudrait sans aucun doute l'enfermement à vie. Kirk sourit et fit un pas sur le côté en faisant signe aux autres d'approcher.

\- Monsieur Fargun, les quatre officiers que j'ai emmenés avec moi sont non seulement extrêmement compétents, mais ils sont aussi parmi mes plus proches collaborateurs et amis. Je leur ai exposé votre problème, vos requêtes à Starfleet et la solution extrême à laquelle vous vous êtes risqué en dernière extrémité. Je me fie à leur jugement et je vous propose de vous en remettre à eux pour ce qui est de votre condamnation.

Bones prit une brusque inspiration, imité par Uhura et Scotty, qui étaient visiblement aussi étonnés que lui. Fargun, qui s'attendait probablement à passer en cour martiale, ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits. (Spock, comme à son habitude, mit son point d'honneur à rester parfaitement impassible.) Comptez sur James Kirk pour surprendre tout le monde autour de lui dans toutes les circonstances.

\- Voyons, Monsieur Scott, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Capitaine, répondit l'ingénieur, je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait beaucoup mieux dans des circonstances similaires. Je ne peux pas condamner un homme qui a essayé de sauver des vies.

\- Lieutenant Uhura ?

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

\- Capitaine, je suis entièrement d'accord avec M. Scott. Je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Starfleet dans cette affaire et bien que je condamne le recours à la menace, je propose que nous échangions le traitement à la _prastifera_ contre l'énergie d'Amani et que nous en restions là.

\- Docteur McCoy ?

Le médecin jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kirk.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec mes coéquipiers, dit-il lentement, pesant chacun de ses mots, mais j'ajouterai une condition à votre liberté : vous détruirez toutes vos recherches sur le virus du rhume et renoncerez pour toujours à ce genre d'expériences. Je m'en assurerai régulièrement et, au moindre doute, je vous dénoncerai à Starfleet si vous vous avisez de recommencer. La santé est une chose trop précieuse pour être gaspillée, conclut-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Je comprends, docteur, et je vous remercie de m'accorder une seconde chance. Vous avez ma parole, pour ce qu'elle vaut.

\- Commandant Spock ? demanda Kirk en se tournant vers le premier officier.

\- Capitaine, je n'ai rien à ajouter au discours du docteur McCoy, répondit le Vulcain de son habituel ton neutre.

\- Une première, marmonna Bones entre ses dents, et Uhura, à sa droite, eut un petit rire étouffé.

\- Voilà qui est résolu, conclut Jim, qui devait se régaler intérieurement du regard abasourdi que lui lançait Fargun. Pour la façon dont vous devrez… comment dire… arranger les rapports officiels que vous enverrez à Starfleet, vous verrez cela avec mon premier officier, pendant que le lieutenant Uhura et le lieutenant-commandant Scott procéderont à l'installation du container d'énergie qui devrait vous permettre de tenir une bonne dizaine d'années, en tout cas davantage qu'avec un cristal de dilithium. Le docteur McCoy, quant à lui, s'est proposé pour venir en aide à la population. Nous avons en notre possession des fortifiants vitaminés et protéinés qui pourront vous aider dans un premier temps… n'est-ce-pas, docteur ?

Bones hocha la tête, stupéfait par la façon dont Jim venait de mettre tout le monde d'accord. Il avait toujours admiré chez son ami sa capacité à mener les hommes, et bien qu'il eût le sentiment d'avoir été manipulé, il ne pouvait que s'incliner devant la façon dont il avait mené sa barque, de la façon la plus satisfaisante pour tout le monde. Il ne doutait pas qu'à sa gauche, Spock éprouvait exactement les mêmes sentiments.

Fargun, quant à lui, serrait toujours la main de Kirk et le regardait avec un respect qui confinait à la vénération.

\- Capitaine, je ne sais comment vous remercier, vous et vos officiers, pour…

Jim coupa court aux effusions par un double éternuement sonore.

\- Fargun, intervint McCoy, qui savait à quel point Jim détestait ce genre de remerciements à rallonge, il est peut-être temps de commencer. L'Enterprise doit rallier le système L-300 au plus vite, et je préférerais que l'équipage soit en bonne santé lorsque nous arriverons là-bas.

\- Bien sûr, docteur, bien sûr. Par ici…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin en chef suivait Martha Tobola, une infirmière énergique d'une quarantaine d'années, jusqu'à un petit bâtiment en retrait des constructions principales.

\- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez d'avoir fait demi-tour pour nous, déclara-t-elle avec ferveur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point la vie peut être difficile ici. Non que je me plaigne, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Nous avons mérité notre sort…

\- Vos enfants n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, la coupa Bones avec toute la gentillesse dont il était capable. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

Un éternuement le prit en traître, suivi d'une quinte de toux particulièrement violente.

\- A vos souhaits, déclara Martha en le regardant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Dites-moi, c'est un fameux rhume que vous avez là !

McCoy dirigea un second éternuement vers le mouchoir qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, marmonna-t-il en reniflant.

* * *

 *** Tarsus est la planète sur laquelle Jim a passé quelques temps, enfant, sous le gouvernement de Kodos. Il a assisté à l'assassinat de la moitié de la population et à une famine qui ont laissé chez lui des séquelles traumatiques (et, à mon avis, un sens aigu de la justice). On prend connaissance de cette histoire dans "The conscience of the king". C'est la seule faille ou presque qui est laissée perceptible chez Jim et j'aime penser qu'elle est à l'origine, par exemple, de sa crainte d'être abandonné par son équipage, ou de son sens aigu de la justice, ou de la façon dont il interagit positivement avec les enfants (dans "Miri", par exemple)... J'arrête là mes élucubrations.**


	24. Epilogue

_J'avais l'intention d'écrire encore deux chapitres pour cette fic, mais en fait je les ai condensés en un seul parce que je trouvais que ça marchait mieux comme ça. Cette histoire touche donc à sa fin, et je remercie tous ceux (plus probablement toutes celles) qui l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout. Je pense avoir à peu près réussi à éviter l'écueil du H/C, ce dont je suis plutôt contente. Je vais maintenant me concentrer sur "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous" et me remettre doucement mais sûrement à mon crossover avec_ The Big Bang Theory _et, si j'y arrive, à ma traduction laissée en souffrance depuis mai dernier._

 _N'ayant jamais été moi-même une grande consommatrice de ragots, les rumeurs ont tendance à me fasciner (je les découvre généralement bien après tout le monde) et j'aime bien m'en servir de temps à autre dans mes histoires. Je reste sur le "sans slash, sans pairing non-canon, et plus prosaïquement sans romance" mais je ne m'interdis pas des petits clins d'œil et j'aime bien l'idée que certains membres de l'équipage se posent parfois des questions sur les liens qui unissent leurs officiers supérieurs... Ça me servira probablement pour une histoire à venir (euh... je vous jure que je vais vraiment essayer de terminer celles en cours avant d'en commencer une nouvelle, mais, comme d'habitude, je ne promets rien)._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 4166,55_

 _L'épidémie de rhume qui a fini par contaminer tout l'équipage est en train de se résorber progressivement, et nous devrions être en mesure de lever la quarantaine d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Mis à part le lieutenant Riley qui s'est stupidement… sottement… malencontreusement cogné la tête contre un montant de lit en éternuant trop violemment, aucune séquelle n'est à déplorer. (Silence.) Le rapport médical concernant la colonie agricole de Gault doit être envoyée le plus vite possible au haut commandement de Starfleet, priorité maximale._

.

\- Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il s'enferme dans son bureau à l'infirmerie, il s'enferme dans ses quartiers, il ne vient plus manger au mess des officiers, et quand je lui demande de venir sur la passerelle, il me répond qu'il n'a « pas le temps ». Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Jim secoua la tête avec un agacement mêlé d'inquiétude. Venu voir Spock pour une banale question à propos du secteur L-300 vers lequel l' _Enterprise_ se dirigeait à présent à grande vitesse (en espérant que son équipage ne serait pas confronté à un autre problème insolite en chemin), il avait fini par partager ses craintes au sujet du docteur McCoy, qui se comportait en effet de façon étrange depuis qu'il était revenu de Gault. Le Vulcain l'avait constaté, tout comme le capitaine, mais il avait, contrairement à lui, obtenu certaines réponses.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait lieu de s'inquiéter, déclara-t-il en déposant sur la petite table deux mugs emplis de _theris-masu_ fumant. Le docteur McCoy a probablement été fortement ému de ce qu'il a pu constater sur Gault, et soumis à un stress intense en raison du traitement prodigué par Fargun, dont il ignorait s'il fonctionnerait aussi bien que prévu. A présent que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre progressivement, il devrait revenir à ses habituelles dispositions sociales. Je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous ce soir, et il m'a répondu qu'il viendrait lorsqu'il aurait terminé son rapport sur la situation gaultienne.

Jim, qui avait profité du petit discours du premier officier pour se servir généreusement en miel, plissa les paupières et regarda Spock avec suspicion. Le Vulcain pensait pourtant avoir parlé de façon neutre, sans laisser prise à la moindre aspérité. Mais c'était compter sans l'intuition légendaire de James Kirk.

\- Vous, au moins, il vous répond, déclara amèrement le capitaine. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que nous avons quitté l'orbite de Gault. A croire qu'il m'en veut encore d'avoir cédé à Fargun.

\- Capitaine, je crois que vous vous méprenez sur ce point. Le docteur McCoy ne vous en veut pas, il s'en veut à lui-même pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt la situation désespérée dans laquelle se trouvait le gouverneur. Il s'en veut d'avoir réagi, comme à son habitude, de façon émotionnelle et irréfléchie. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su repérer sur Gault les signes de malnutrition qui, pense-t-il, auraient dû, je cite, « lui sauter aux yeux ».

De nouveau, le regard du capitaine transperça le Vulcain.

\- Spock, ne croyez pas que je cherche à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde absolument pas, mais _quand_ avez-vous trouvé le temps de parler de tout cela avec Bones ? Il a passé les deux derniers jours à examiner l'équipage, et vous avez-vous-même été plutôt occupé avec la comète que nous avons croisée hier matin.

Spock soupira intérieurement. Il avait pensé pouvoir éviter cette conversation qui serait, à n'en pas douter, embarrassante, mais il était utopique de penser qu'il pouvait dissimuler quoi que ce soit à l'attention de Kirk.

\- Capitaine, le docteur McCoy et moi avons parlé cette nuit.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jim.

\- Je sais. Uhura vous a vu sortir de sa chambre vers six heures ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de rester discrète sur ce point.

Heureusement, Spock était Vulcain, et les Vulcains n'éprouvaient ni gêne, ni embarras.

\- Capitaine… commença-t-il, mais Kirk l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous taquiner à ce sujet. Je voulais juste être sûr que tout allait bien. Je n'ai pas pensé à aller vérifier la nuit dernière, ni celle d'avant. Pour moi, l'épidémie était jugulée. Je me sentais mieux, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus avant.

\- Le docteur McCoy s'est administré le traitement en dernier, hier après-midi, fit remarquer le Vulcain, soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer plus avant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé, les deux nuits précédentes, à se rendre dans la chambre du médecin en chef, qu'il avait trouvé les deux fois fiévreux et délirant, revivant en rêve ce qu'il avait vu sur Gault l'avant-veille.

Jim soupira, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce que lui-même et Spock appelaient, en privé, le « complexe du martyre » du docteur McCoy.*

\- Les choses vont mieux entre vous deux, non ? demanda-t-il finalement, selon toute apparence profondément absorbé par le spectacle de sa petite cuiller.

\- En effet.

Spock n'ajouta rien, mais ne put se défendre d'une pointe d'émotion au souvenir de la première nuit qu'il avait passée à veiller le médecin.

 _Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Trois coups frappés à la porte de ses quartiers interrompirent le cheminement de sa pensée. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et actionna la commande vocale d'ouverture. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué du médecin en chef.

\- Il vous reste un peu de place pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Pour toute réponse, Jim repoussa légèrement du pied la chaise laissée vacante, à la droite de Spock. McCoy s'y laissa tomber pendant que le premier officier, sans dire un mot, se levait pour emplir un troisième mug.

\- Du _theris-masu_ ? s'écria le praticien avec une petite grimace. Franchement, vous n'auriez rien d'un peu plus fort ?

Spock haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien et se retourna pour sortir d'un placard une bouteille qu'il réservait aux cas d'urgence absolue. Etant donné la semaine qu'avait passée le docteur McCoy, il estimait qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces occurrences. Lorsqu'il déposa la bouteille devant le médecin, ce dernier émit un sifflement approbateur, et probablement un peu surpris.

\- Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de mal sur vous, déclara-t-il en versant dans son mug une généreuse rasade de rhum.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'un peu d'alcool suffisait à vous mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, docteur, sinon j'aurais essayé cette méthode bien avant.

Jim ricana et McCoy lui-même sourit.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Je suis aisément corruptible.

Il avala une gorgée avec un plaisir visible, puis se tourna vers le capitaine, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange.

\- Jim, je n'ai pas été exactement à l'écoute durant ces deux derniers jours. Spock, enchaîna-t-il en regardant avec embarras vers le Vulcain, j'aurais dû accepter l'aide que vous m'avez proposée avant-hier. Bref, tous les deux, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir consacré une seule minute de mon temps et de m'être montré odieux avec vous depuis que nous avons quitté Gault.

Kirk échangea avec Spock un rapide regard. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre la question muette : _il ne se souvient pas que vous avec passé les deux dernières nuits à son chevet ?_ Le Vulcain fit un très léger signe de tête, presque imperceptible pour tout autre que Jim. _Non_. _Non, et c'est très bien ainsi_. Le capitaine sourit.

\- Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, Bones. Vous aviez d'autres choses à penser.

McCoy secoua la tête, l'air absent, les yeux baissés. Spock connaissait par cœur ce geste, qui traduisait généralement une culpabilité d'autant plus absurde que le médecin avait fait tout ce qu'il était humainement (et même parfois au-delà) possible de faire.

\- Docteur, quoi que vous ayez vu sur Gault, vous n'êtes responsable de rien.

\- Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à supporter, Spock, répondit doucement le médecin. Je sais que l'empathie est un sentiment que vous mettez aisément de côté, mais il n'en va pas de même pour moi.

Le Vulcain acquiesça en silence. Il s'agissait d'un fardeau humain dont il se passait volontiers. Il avait déjà vu l'un et l'autre de ses amis accablés par le poids de ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu, incapables de dormir, se remémorant sans cesse un événement ou un autre, sans possibilité de faire le tri et de mettre de côté les émotions les plus envahissantes. Spock savait qu'il s'agissait à la fois de la grandeur et de la malédiction humaines.**

\- Est-ce que vous voulez en parler ? proposa Jim.

\- Vingt-trois requêtes, dit le médecin d'une voix blanche en guise de réponse. Ils ont envoyé _vingt-trois_ requêtes ! Il est impossible que le haut commandement n'ait pas été conscient de ce qui se passe sur cette planète. La vérité, c'est qu'ils s'en fichent et que ce n'est pas acceptable ! Il y a des _enfants_ sur cette planète, des _nourrissons_ qui souffrent de la faim et du froid parce que ces stupides amiraux n'ont pas _daigné_ lire les demandes d'aide de Fargun !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, soupira, avala une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Pardon. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Bones, s'écria Jim, soudainement inquiet, vous avez déjà envoyé votre rapport ?

\- Je dois d'abord obtenir votre approbation pour ça, grommela le médecin avec un regard peu amène vers le premier officier, depuis que Spock a modifié la procédure de façon totalement _illégale_.

Le capitaine poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, auquel le Vulcain fit écho intérieurement. Les comptes-rendus du médecin en chef pouvaient parfois s'avérer… peu diplomatiques, et avaient plus d'une fois compromis sa position même au sein de Starfleet. Spock, en tant que premier officier, avait décidé d'y mettre un terme et supprimé le privilège du médecin en chef qui lui donnait le droit d'envoyer directement ses rapports au haut commandement. McCoy avait protesté, râlé, hurlé, mais Spock n'avait pas cédé.***

\- Comment va l'équipage ? demanda le Vulcain en essayant de ramener la conversation vers des terrains moins glissants.

\- En voie de guérison, répondit le docteur McCoy. Dans trois jours toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Le traitement, en éliminant de l'organisme toute trace de la _prastifera_ , vulnérabilise presque instantanément le virus par la même occasion. J'imagine que vous vous sentez aussi beaucoup mieux, non ?

Le capitaine et le premier officier acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement. Mis à part quelques éternuements par-ci par-là, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Seul le médecin en chef semblait toujours épuisé. Le teint gris, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment dormi durant cette dernière semaine.

Le silence retomba, apaisé, complice.

\- Une partie d'échecs, Spock ? proposa finalement Jim, qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur McCoy.

Le médecin sursauta. Le Vulcain en déduisit qu'il était en train de s'endormir et que le capitaine commençait une manœuvre qui avait pour but de l'amener à une position plus confortable.

\- Volontiers, capitaine. Docteur, si le jeu ne vous passionne pas, pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil au nouvel article que je compte envoyer à l'Académie à propos du biotope de Ramatis**** ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander votre avis. Le PADD est sur la table de chevet. N'hésitez pas à effectuer toutes les modifications que vous jugerez nécessaires.

Jim fit une petite moue approbatrice pendant que McCoy se levait, chancelant, son mug à la main, et allait s'asseoir sur le lit du premier officier.

\- Vous allez vraiment me laisser corriger votre article ? demanda le médecin, dubitatif, sourcils froncés.

Visiblement, il cherchait où était le piège. Spock se contenta d'installer le plateau d'échecs sur la table et de répondre tranquillement :

\- Bien évidemment, docteur. Après tout, vous avez travaillé tout autant que moi sur les spécimens que nous avons rapportés à bord de l' _Enterprise_. Il me semble logique de vous laisser un droit de regard sur ce que j'ai écrit.

Jim se détourna pour dissimuler un sourire. Jusqu'ici, jamais le Vulcain n'avait laissé le docteur McCoy relire son travail, encore moins le corriger, et l'appât était presque trop gros, mais le médecin, à la fois épuisé et probablement soulagé de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à leur récente mésaventure, s'empara du PADD, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Pendant une demi-heure environ, le silence fut uniquement troublé par les exclamations du praticien, traduisant son intérêt, sa désapprobation et même parfois son admiration. Spock, imperturbable, continua à jouer. Le capitaine ne mettait pas toute son attention dans la partie, et jetait souvent à McCoy des regards emplis de sollicitude. Spock n'avait, pour sa part, pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il s'était, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, installé dans une position de plus en plus confortable pour lire l'article particulièrement dense rédigé par son coéquipier.

Enfin, un léger ronflement se fit entendre. Le médecin s'était endormi sur le lit, le PADD posé sur sa poitrine, les genoux fléchis, la main gauche inerte sur le couvre-lit. Le capitaine eut un petit rire.

\- Cette fois, quand il quittera votre chambre, faites attention qu'Uhura ne soit pas dans les parages. On pourrait jaser.

Spock leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Les ragots et rumeurs me laissent indifférent, Jim. Echec et mat, ajouta-t-il en montant sa tour à l'étage supérieur du plateau.

\- Je n'étais pas concentré sur le jeu, protesta Jim en souriant. Accordez-moi une revanche. Et, Spock ? ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Merci. Pour Bones, pour Gault, pour… tout.

Le premier officier hésita à son tour. Il aurait pu, certes, décliner le remerciement, comme il le faisait souvent, car après tout, il agissait selon la logique, mais cette fois, quelque chose le retint. Quelque chose qui avait peut-être à voir avec la remarque de McCoy.

 _Vous ne sauriez que faire d'un sentiment décent et chaleureux._

Peut-être était-il temps de laisser de côté le masque dont le médecin lui avait parlé, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je crois que l'expression humaine appropriée est : il n'y a pas de quoi, Jim.

Le sourire du capitaine s'accentua, et il désigna le plateau d'échecs qu'il venait de remettre en place.

\- A vous de jouer.

* * *

 *** Spock utilise en effet cette expression pour parler de McCoy (assez hypocritement, je trouve, étant donné sa propre propension à se sacrifier pour le bien commun) dans "The immunity syndrome", un épisode qui a lieu peu de temps après cette fic.**

 **** Je pense que l'empathie est un sentiment qui à la fois fascine et effraye Spock. C'est un thème que j'aurais voulu traiter ici, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'utiliser comme je le voulais. Je voulais jouer avec le double sens du titre "Contagion" : pour l'épidémie, mais également pour la "contagion" des sentiments... je l'ai plus ou moins fait mais je n'ai pas réussi à pousser le concept jusqu'au bout, car les personnages en ont décidé autrement. Too bad. Du coup, ça ressort avec beaucoup plus de force dans mon autre fic en cours ("Ce qui fait la nuit en nous"), où Spock est presque submergé par l'empathie et ne sait pas trop comment s'en sortir. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui décide : les personnages prennent le contrôle à ma place !**

 ***** Rien de canon là-dedans, évidemment.**

 ****** Planète prise au hasard dans la liste des mondes de _Star Trek_ , trouvable sur Wikipedia.**


End file.
